Love is
by Feby Febyan
Summary: WonKyu fic. Warning: AU, OOC, Typo s ,etc. Yang gak suka, gak usah baca ya...
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Rated: PG**

**Warning: AU, OOC, M-Preg, Typo(s), etc**

Dia menatap langit malam yang bertaburkan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang sangat disukainya. Baginya suasana ini begitu menenangkan hati dan jiwanya yang sudah merasa lelah untuk mencari kepastian dan kebahagiaan yang belum pasti bisa didapatkannya.

Harapannya sudah luntur. Hatinya sudah beku. Dan jiwanya sudah merasa tersiksa. Kali ini tidak ada lagi harapan yang tersisa. Hanya ada pertanyaan, sebuah pertanyaan yang dia buat untuk dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban dari orang lain.

'_**Apakah ini akan berakhir?'**_

**- ) ( -**

"T-Tuan Choi?"

Dia mengerjap saat mendengar suara ibunya yang bertanya ketakutan. Suara yang menyiratkan rasa takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Suara dengan nada yang sama yang selalu dia ucapkan saat malam datang menggantikan siang.

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap?"

Suara berat terdengar, membuat tengkuknya merinding dan mengirimkan energy listrik yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Suara yang menakutkan walau di dalam suara itu ada nada manis yang menyiratkan banyak kebohongan.

"Ya."

Tap Tap Tap. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Membuatnya terkesiap dan buru-buru berlari ke dalam selimut di atas ranjangnya. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang kini gemetar ketakutan seiring dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Kyuhyun?"

Ini suara Ibunya. Dia membuka sedikit selimutnya, hanya untuk memperlihatkan kepalanya yang tadi tertutup selimut. Wajahnya mendongak, untuk melihat wajah cantik ibunya yang kini banjir keringat. Matanya yang kelihatan polos mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan, saat seorang laki-laki berjas hitam masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melewati tubuh Ibunya.

"Jadi anak ini?"

"Y-Ya."

Sekarang Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, mendengar percakapan yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawanya sekarang."

Orang berjas hitam itu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, ketakutan. Keringat membajir di tubuhnya saat tangan orang itu kini membuka selimutnya.

"Jangan takut. Ahjussi tidak akan menyakitimu."

Tangan itu memeluk pinggang kecilnya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringan dengan sangat mudah.

Dia takut. Dia sangat takut. Tapi dia tidak bisa melawan saat orang itu membungkuk sedikit kepada orang tuanya, dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

Klek. Pintu mobil terkunci. Air matanya sudah membanjir saat dia menatap orang tuanya yang hanya diam melihatnya, tanpa terlihat ingin menolongnya. Tangan kecilnya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca dengan panik saat mesin mobil menyala.

"Umma!" teriaknya nyaring dari dalam mobil. Tapi tentu saja, suaranya tidak akan terdengar karena semua kaca di dalam mobil tertutup.

Dan mobil bergerak maju dengan pelan. Membawanya pergi dari rumahnya. Dari kedua orang tuanya, Dan dari kebahagiaannya.

**- ) ( -**

"Mengenang masa lalu lagi, Kyunnie?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaanyang dilontarkannya tersebut.

"Lebih baik aku pergi dengan Hyukkie sa-."

"Hae-hyung."

Perkataannya disela oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Perkataan yang setiap hari terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sebuah perkataan yang mewakili semua perasaan yang ada di hati Kyuhyun. Rasa takut kehilangan. Takut ditinggalkan. Dan rasa takut untuk dicampakkan.

Terkadang Donghae hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum. Tapi hari ini lain. Hari ini Donghae memutuskan untuk memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dengan pelukan erat. Pelukan yang menyiratkan kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Dia mencoba mengirimkan sebuah pesan kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkannya,

kecuali sampai hari itu tiba.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kyunnie!" ujarnya ceria sambil tersenyum manis.

Tapi tentu saja semua itu bohong. Donghae sudah ditugaskan menemani sekaligus menjaga Kyuhyun dari umur anak itu 6 tahun.

Dan dia tahu jelas kalau saat umur Kyuhyun menginjak 18 tahun, dia akan berpisah dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Saat ini umur Kyuhyun sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Dan 2 bulan lagi umur anak itu akan menginjak 18 tahun. Hari terburuk itu akan tiba sebentar lagi, tanpa bisa dicegah olehnya seberapa keraspun dia mencoba.

Hari terburuk di mana nanti dia tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak akan lagi bisa bercengkrama dengannya. Tertawa bersama. Saling memeluk. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menyayangi Kyunnie!"

Grep. Pelukan itu semakin rapat dan terasa seperti meremukan tulang Kyuhyun.

"H-Hyung!"

"Aku sangat sayang dengan Kyunnie!"

Pelukan itu semakin erat, dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bernapas saking eratnya. Mulutnya megap-megap mencari udara, karena Donghae sepertinya belum berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"A-Aku t-tid-akkk bi-ssaa ferrr-nap-hasss."

**- ) ( -**

"Kenapa aku TIDAK BOLEH memilih sendiri?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan kepada seorang lelaki tua yang kini duduk dengan tenang sambil memakan makanannya.

"Tidak baik untuk berbicara di ruang makan, Tuan Muda. Apalagi dengan kalimat penuh penekanan seperti itu kepada Tuan Besar."

Orang yang dipanggil Tuan Muda itu mendengus, sambil mempelototi lelaki tua di depannya (yang kini meminum air dengan tenang, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa).

"Kau tahu tentang keluarga Cho?"

Ruangan menjadi senyap. 'Tuan Muda' hanya menatap intens ke depan, ke arah lelaki tua yang kini balas menatapnya dengan intens.

"Keluarga Cho bangkrut, karena memiliki seorang anak yang lahir cacat, kau tahu?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Jangan menyela!"

Ruangan kembali senyap.

Lelaki tua itu berdehem singkat, "Biar aku lanjutkan." ujarnya tenang. "Nyonya Cho saat itu melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi sayangnya anaknya lahir dengan keadaan organ dalam yang cacat."

Dia mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti apa hubungan masalahnya dengan anak-yang-lahir-cacat-dari-keluarga-Cho yang diceritakan oleh Ayahnya.

"Dari luar anak mereka itu memang terlihat sempurna. Sayangnya, anak itu memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhnya."

WAIT! WHAAAAAAAAATTT?

"Berita ini beredar di segala penjuru kota saat itu. Sebenarnya, banyak orang yang tidak percaya akan keanehan —"

"—Semua itu terbukti setelah dokter yang membantu persalinan Nyonya Cho mengaku kalau anak tersebut memang memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhnya, dan dapat melahirkan selayaknya wanita normal."

Lelaki tua itu menghela napas, "Semenjak itu banyak yang tidak mau lagi bekerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarga Cho. Mereka bangkrut, dan terpaksa menjual rumah mereka untuk menghidupi kebutuhan pangan. Bahkan mereka rela menjual—"

Jeda sesaat, membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat,

"—Menjual anak mereka yang masih berumur 6 tahun demi kebutuhan mereka sendiri."

"Dan anak itu dijual kepada keluarga kita. Dia dijual kepada keluarga kita, dan akan menjadi orang yang bertugas untuk melahirkan keturunan keluarga Choi generasi berikutnya."

"A-Apa?"

"Ya, Choi Siwon, anakku. Dia akan bertugas untuk melahirkan anak-anakmu kelak."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

"T-Tapi Appa! Aku seorang laki-laki normal yang masih menyukai wanita!"

"Apa bedanya? Lagipula dia juga memiliki rahim seperti wanita-wanita yang ada diluar sana!"

Siwon rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala Appa-nya ke tembok terdekat. Masa iya anak satu-satunya ingin dinikahkan dengan seorang laki-laki? HELL NO!

"Tapi tetap saja dia laki-laki!"

"Dia cukup cantik, Siwon. Kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang wanita jika kau ingin."

"Lalu kenapa tidak Appa saja yang menikah dengannya?"

"Aku terlalu tua, Siwon. Dan lagi, aku masih menyukai wanita."

Siwon menyipitkan matanya saat melihat wajah Ayahnya. Alasan Ayahnya benar-benar sama dengannya (kacuali alasan terlalu tua, sepertinya).

"Lagipula, itu hanya pernikahan sementara, Siwon."

Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah Ayahnya kembali. Pernikahan sementara?

"Kau hanya harus menikah dengannya sampai dia melahirkan anak laki-laki untukmu. Setelah itu, kau boleh bercerai dengannya dan membuangnya."

Siwon tahu Ayahnya termasuk dalam jajaran orang-orang yang tidak mau tahu perasaan orang lain. Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu keterlaluan?

"Tapi—"

"Keluarga Cho terkenal dengan orang-orang yang berotak cerdas. Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa mengalahkan kecerdasan mereka dalam segala bidang. Dan ini kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan keturunan dari seorang anak yang murni dari keluarga Cho."

Siwon merasakan kakinya kesemutan dan kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi bantahan. Pergilah ke rumah kekasihmu, dan segera putuskan hubungan kalian. 2 bulan lagi kau akan bertemu dengan anak dari keluarga Cho itu."

Siwon merasa dirinya menjadi linglung pada saat itu.

"Appa… Kau bilang dia dijual kepada keluarga Choi 'kan?"

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya barusan.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sekarang pergi dan jangan pernah membantah Appa lagi."

Siwon hanya mengangguk pasrah kepada Ayahnya, dan menyeret pelayannya yang masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu, menunggu urusannya dengan Ayahnya selesai.

**- ) ( -**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Tuan Besar. Pernikahan sementara? Benar-benar kejam!"

"Diam Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Lagipula itu bukan ide yang buruk. Menikahinya, lalu mencampakannya. Itu tidak ada ruginya untukku."

"T-Tuan Muda…"

Hyukjae meringis dengan ngeri melihat sisi lain dari Tuan Mudanya.

Benar apa kata pepatah. Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya…

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Rated: PG**

**Warning: AU, OOC, M-Preg, Typo(s),etc**

Donghae tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu imut, lucu, dan pemalu. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa terima kalau dongsaengnya itu DIPEGANG-PEGANG oleh Hyukjae!

Demi Tuhan! Dia bahkan belum pernah mengelus pipi Kyuhyun seperti yang Hyukjae lakukan!

"Hyukkie! Hentikan! Nanti Kyunnie bisa terbangun!" omelnya dengan suara pelan sambil menepis tangan Hyukjae yang tidak pernah berpindah dari pipi Kyuhyun yang semerah apel.

"Mian, Hae-ya~ saat tidur dia benar-benar imut! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti melihat wajahnya yang terlihat damai saat ini!"

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tidur sambil menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya (kecuali sebagian kepalanya) dengan selimut. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan disekelilingnya . Rambut ikal coklatnya yang tidak rapi dan pipi semerah apelnya menambah keimutannya. Membuatnya ingin mencubit pipi dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Hae?"

Donghae menoleh, dan menatap Hyukjae dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ne?"

"Kita harus mencegah Tuan Muda untuk menikahi Kyuhyun."

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Mencegahnya? Tapi kenapa?

"Waeyo Hyukkie?"

"Aku mendengarkan percakapan Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda saat di ruang makan. Dan Tuan Besar mengatakan kalau—"

"—Pernikahan itu hanya bersikap sementara. Tuan Besar bilang Kyuhyun hanya harus melahirkan anak laki-laki untuk penerus keluarga Choi nanti. Setelah itu, Tuan Muda boleh membuang Kyuhyun, dan bebas memilih wanita yang disukainya."

Donghae menahan napas mendengarnya. Membuangnya? Mereka akan membuang dongsaengnya?

"A-Apa? Kau sedang bercanda 'kan Hyukkie?"

"Aku benar-benar mendengarnya, Hae-ya. Aku bahkan berada di sana saat itu…"

Jantung Donghae berdetak dengan cepat. Dia ingin melindungi dongsaengnya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau mati di tangan para pesuruh keluarga Choi bila dia ketahuan ingin menggagalkan rencana Tuan Besar untuk mendapatkan keturunan keluarga Cho. Hatinya gamang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"M-Maaf Hyukkie… T-Tapi aku tidak b-berani melawan Tuan Besar."

Donghae tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa melawan Tuan Besar Choi. Dia bekerja di sini. Dan dia tahu apa akibatnya bila dia bersikeras untuk melawan Tuan Besar Choi dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

Dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Atau kemungkinan yang lebih buruk, dia akan—

—mati.

"Kita bisa melakukan ini bersama-sama, Hae-ya!"

"Aku tidak bisa Hyukkie! Seberapapun aku menyayangi Kyunnie, aku tetap tidak bisa!" dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Hyukjae menghela napas. "Baiklah. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mencegah Kyuhyun untuk jatuh cinta kepada Tuan Muda setelah mereka berdua menikah."

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya, dan memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat. Menutupi wajahnya yang kini basah dengan air mata.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita keluar. Nanti Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara tangismu, Hae-ya~"

"N-Ne."

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar kamar, dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membuat sang pemilik kamar terbangun.

Di saat itu pula, kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka.

**- ) ( -**

"Kyunnie, kau sedang apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun hanya diam membelakanginya.

"Kyu-?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian, Donghae-ssi."

Perkataan Donghae disela oleh Kyuhyun, dengan nada ucapan yang terdengar dingin dan datar.

Dan apa katanya tadi? Donghae-ssi?

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Rasanya ada sebuah aliran listrik yang menyerang seluruh tubuh Donghae saat mendengar teriakan marah Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya, yang membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak satu senti pun dari tempatnya. Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun mendengar percakapannya dengan Hyukjae semalam?

"Kyu—"

"Aku membencimu! Lagipula aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Donghae tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, saat melihat dongsaengnya yang kini berbalik dari posisi duduk yang tadi membelakanginya. Kali ini mata Kyuhyun menatap langsung ke matanya. Mata itu penuh dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan, sama sekali berbeda dengan tatapan Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae biasanya.

"PERGI!"

Dia benar-benar merasa tidak tahan lagi saat melihat mata Kyuhyun dipenuhi air mata yang mengancam ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baik. Aku pergi, Kyunnie."

Donghae memundurkan tubuhnya keluar kamar Kyuhyun. Merasakan betapa beratnya kakinya saat keluar dari kamar yang penuh dengan kenangan kegembiraan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun dulu.

11 tahun bersama dengan anak itu membuatnya tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun. Bagaimana anak itu menangis saat malam hari karena terkenang oleh orang tuanya. Bagaimana saat anak itu tertawa penuh kepalsuan mendengar lelucon konyolnya. Dan bagaimana saat anak itu tersenyum pahit saat melihat keluar jendela. Dia tahu dan melihat semuanya.

Apa dia benar-benar terlalu menyayangi Kyunnie kecilnya?

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dia yang bersalah. Seharusnya dia menolong dongsaengnya, bukannya merasa takut.

**- ) ( -**

"Semalam aku mendengar dari para penjaga kau keluar pada saat setelah keluar dari kamarku. Ke mana saja kau, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae langsung mengutuk dalam hati saat mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan dari Tuan Mudanya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa (amat sangat) menyesal karena mengambil jalan yang melewati tempat _favorite _Tuan Mudanya (yang selalu ingin tahu urusan para pelayan) tersebut.

Hyukjae menghela nafas sebentar, lalu berbalik untuk menghadap Tuan Muda, sembari menjawab, "Saya hanya mencari udara segar, Tuan Muda."

"_Yah… Mencari udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dari tugas untuk menjaga orang sepertimu." _tambahnya, tentunya hanya di dalam hati.

"Oh, benarkah?" Hyukjae saat itu dapat merasakan tatapan intens yang diberikan oleh Siwon, "Tapi ada salah satu penjaga yang mengatakan kalau kau pergi ke dalam menara yang sering dimasuki oleh pelayan keluarga Choi. Kau tahu… Menara yang dijaga oleh banyak penjaga suruhan Appa."

Glup. Dirinya hanya dapat menelan ludah panik. Kenapa para penjaga itu harus melapor kepada orang ini, sih?

"Saya hanya menemui sahabat saya di sana, Tuan Muda." Jawabnya dengan suara (agak sedikit) bergetar.

Siwon mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya pelayannya yang satu ini tidak memiliki teman, apalagi sahabat di sini. "Siapa namanya?"

Hyukjae berkata dengan mantap dan wajah yang kelewat riang. "Namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae."

'_Lee Donghae? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar Appa menyebutkan nama orang itu.'_ pikir Siwon sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan curiga.

"_Sudahlah, lagipula itu tidak penting." _Pikirnya lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk membuang kecurigaan-kecurigaannya pada Hyukjae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Hyukjae segera membungkuk sedikit, dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di tempat yang sama dengan Tuan Mudanya.

"_Aku harus segera memberitahu Donghae tentang hal ini." _Itulah yang ada di dalam otak Hyukjae saat ini.

Dia akan memberitahu Donghae kalau Tuan Mudanya mulai curiga dengan dirinya, dan juga dia akan mengatakan pada Donghae kalau intensitas dirinya mengunjungi tempat tersebut akan dikurangi, mengingat Tuan Mudanya sama sekali tidak boleh bertemu dengan Kyuhyun (seperti suruhan Tuan Besar kepada seluruh pelayan dan penjaga yanhg ada di sana).

Dan bila Siwon sampai menyelidiki, apalagi masuk ke dalam menara tersebut, maka bukan hanya Hyukjae yang akan menerima hukuman, tapi juga seluruh pelayan dan penjaga yang keluar masuk ke dalam menara tersebut juga akan menerima hukuman. Dan itu berarti, Donghae termasuk yang akan menerima hukuman dari Tuan Besar.

**- ) ( -**

Kyuhyun menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah ke dalam bantal. Matanya sudah terasa bengkak dan tidak dapat lagi untuk mengeluarkan air matanya karena sudah terlalu banyak keluar. Bantalnya sudah sangat basah karena menampung air matanya yang sudah berjam-jam dikeluarkannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" sebuah suara memanggilnya dari luar, membuatnya menutup mulutnya yang daritadi mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras, yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang yang berada di luar.

"Baiklah, aku masuk ya?"

Cklek. Pintu langsung terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja yang sedang tersenyum keibuan (atau mungkin kebapakan?). Tapi senyum itu segera luntur saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Mata anak itu bengkak dan merah, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan wajahnya memerah seperti habis menangis.

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi orang itu untuk mencerna apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Tapi setelah dia menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, dia langsung mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang. Tangannya yang lainnya mencoba menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di sudut-sudut mata Kyuhyun yang bengkak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Leeteuk-hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Omo~ Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, Kyu? Bahkan suaramu menjadi serak seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk mulai membimbing dirinya untuk menutup kedua matanya yang kini terasa berat dan susah untuk dibuka kembali. Sepertinya kebanyakan menangis sudah membuat banyak energinya terbuang.

"Biarkan aku tidur dipangkuanmu untuk sejenak, Hyung." ujarnya dengan suara yang semakin serak.

Dirinya bisa merasakan tangan Leeteuk yang membimbing kepalanya untuk tidur di pangkuan namja tersebut, dan yang terakhir dapat dia rasakan adalah sebuah kecupan sayang yang mendarat di atas dahinya, sebelum dia akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak.

**TBC**

Banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang telah membaca dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk me-review fic ini!

Dan inilah Chap 2 (yang saya tahu amat sangat ancur dan gak berbobot) yang dapat saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua. Bila tidak memuaskan, saya hanya dapat meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Rated: PG**

**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**

Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Kyuhyun. Wajah anak itu mulai terlihat damai saat dirinya mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak, setelah sebelumnya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sekarang sedang mengalami goncangan yang kuat saat ini. Pengalamannya sebagai pelayan yang bertugas hanya untuk melayani kebutuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya mengerti dan paham tentang rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun alami saat dia merasa tergoncang karena mengingat masa lalunya atau saat anak itu merasa sedang dikhianati.

Dia paham dengan jelas kalau Kyuhyun sangat takut untuk menyayangi sesuatu, karena dia merasa apa yang disayanginya pasti akan menghilang dari hidupnya. Itulah sebuah persepsi yang selalu diingat dan ditanamkan anak itu di dalam hatinya mulai dari saat anak itu kali pertama di bawa oleh Tuan Besar ke tempat ini.

Sehingga hati Kyuhyun menjadi beku, dan sering menanggapi beberapa lelucon yang dilontarkan Donghae (orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kyuhyun) dengan tawa yang di dalamnya penuh dengan kepalsuan.

Melihat anak itu menangis seperti tadi, bukan tidak mungkin kalau kesedihan yang dirasakannya sudah mencapai ambang batas dan tidak kuat lagi ditampung dalam kantung emosinya.

Karena Leeteuk tahu, kalau Kyuhyun sangat jarang menangis dan selalu berusaha (sok) kuat, bahkan dalam keadaan yang sangat-sangat susah untuk menahan air mata jatuh keluar sekalipun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu saat ini, Kyuhyun-ah?" ucapnya dengan suara pelan sambil mengelus dahi Kyuhyun yang kini mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Leeteuk menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Kyuhyun yang berkerut, dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menurutnya dapat menenangkan anak itu, "Aku akan selalu di sini, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan khawatir, ne?"

Kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun mulai menghilang, dan wajahnya menjadi terlihat damai kembali.

Hal itu membuat Leeteuk tersenyum gembira, dan mulai mengelus pipi gempal Kyuhyun dengan gemas, tanpa peduli dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh anak itu.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar dan kini menampilkan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"Hyukjae? Ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku mencari Donghae. Di mana dia?"

"Dia sedang menyendiri, karena itu aku yang menggantikannya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun."

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. Donghae menyendiri? Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ya sudah… Apakah Hyung tahu di mana Donghae sekarang?"

"Dia sedang berada di pinggir danau. Sepertinya dia sedang memiliki banyak masalah saat ini, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis, dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Hyung. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik, ne?"

Leeteuk mengangguk sedikit, dan kembali berkutat dengan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di perutnya.

"Aihh… Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau harus terlihat seimut ini sih?"

**- ) ( -**

Donghae melemparkan batu-batu yang ada di sekitarnya ke dalam danau dengan pandangan kosong dan tidak bergairah.

Tangannya sibuk melemparkan batu-batu tersebut, sedangkan matanya kini sedang menatapi air danau dengan pandangan yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Pikirannya melayang dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang saat ini mulai membenci dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya tanpa bisa dicegah saat memikirkan bagaimana teriakan Kyuhyun padanya. Teriakan itu penuh dengan kekecewaan dan kesedihan, dan teriakan itu entah kenapa dapat melukai perasaannya.

Dia merasa sangat kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus begitu penakut? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengesampingkan egonya sendiri untuk orang yang sangat disayanginya?

Dia menyesali semua perkataannya saat itu. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat Kyunnie kecilnya sedih dan merasa terluka.

Dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah menambah kesedihan yang dialami Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup apa yang dialami anak itu. Mulai dari dijual oleh orang tuanya kepada keluarga Choi (walau sampai saat ini Kyuhyun sama sekali belum mengetahui tentang hal ini, dan tetap menganggap kalau keluarga Choi-lah yang mengambilnya dari keluarganya), sampai harus menjadi orang yang melanjutkan keturunan keluarga Choi dengan cara menikah dengan Siwon. Semua itu rasanya sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun sangat menderita.

Dan apa yang dia lakukan? Dia malah menambah penderitaan Kyuhyun dengan mendahulukan egonya dan membuat rasa percaya dalam hati anak itu menghilang.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Hae-ya?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuatnya menoleh.

"Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae langsung menghampiri Donghae, dan ikut duduk di sebelah namja tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi, Hae-ya? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tangan Hyukjae mengusap air mata yang ada di pipinya dengan lembut.

"Hae-ya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Donghae memejamkan matanya, menahan air matanya untuk jatuh kembali.

"D-Dia m-membenciku, Hyuk-Hyukkie. K-Kyun-nnhie m-membenciku." ucap Donghae dengan agak tersendat-sendat. Rasanya sangat berat untuk berbicara di saat yang seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun membencimu? Tapi kenapa?"

"D-Dia mendengar p-percakapan k-kit-ta Hykkie! D-Dia m-mend-dengarnya…"

Hyukjae yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae saat ini segera memeluk namja itu dengan erat. Apa yang tadi berniat dikatakannya pada Donghae segera terlupakan saat melihat bagaimana keadaan namja itu. Donghae benar-benar terlihat sangat lemah saat ini. Dan Hyukjae tahu, kalau saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Donghae tentang Siwon yang sudah mulai mencurigainya.

Karena hal itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

**- ) ( -**

Siwon mengobrak-abrik berkas tentang para pegawai yang saat ini bekerja pada keluarga Choi. Hanya satu nama yang dicarinya, nama yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran saat ini.

Orang itu, Lee Donghae.

Siwon sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli tentang orang bernama Lee Donghae ini. Tetapi hari ini dia mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir Ayahnya (lagi) saat tadi dia melewati ruang kerja Ayahnya. Dia dapat mendengar kalau saat itu Ayahnya sedang berbincang serius dengan seseorang, dan menyebutkan nama Lee Donghae, walau samar-samar.

"Lee Donghae… Lee Donghae… Lee Donghae… Ah! Ini dia!"

Siwon segera mengambil file tersebut tanpa pikir panjang. Dia membawa file tersebut ke dalam kamarnya, dan mulai membaca file yang berisikan data lengkap tentang 'Lee Donghae' tersebut dengan gumaman-gumaman pelan agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar, dan matanya segera membelalak lebar saat membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam file tersebut.

"Jadi, Lee Donghae ini adalah penjaga khusus untuk anak keluarga Cho?"

Seakan tak percaya, Siwon segera membalik-balik isi file tersebut untuk mencari data yang lebih lengkap tentang Lee Donghae.

"Bekerja di sini mulai dari umur 15 tahun pada tahun 2000. Hmmm… Berarti sekarang umurnya sudah 26 tahun."

Siwon masih membalik-balik halaman yang berisikan data lengkap tentang 'Lee Donghae'. Kali ini dirinya sedang mencari foto orang tersebut agar dia dapat mengenali dan bertanya-tanya tentang anak keluarga Cho yang dijaga oleh orang bernama Lee Donghae tersebut.

"Orang inikah yang bernama Lee Donghae?"

Siwon mencabut foto yang tertempel di dalam file tersebut, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sebuah senyum misterius terpatri di bibirnya, "Lee Donghae, _I got you_!"

**- ) ( -**

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah Leeteuk yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Suara erangan terganggu dari bibirnya terdengar saat Leeteuk mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan wajah yang kelihatan gemas.

"Hyung! Kenapa selalu mengusap-ngusap kepalaku sih?" protesnya sambil mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena Hyung-nya yang satu ini suka sekali mengusap-usap kepalanya (dan Kyuhyun yakin, pada saat dia tidurpun Leeteuk pasti juga mengusap-usap kepalanya).

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Sudahlah… Kau belum makan 'kan, Kyuhyun-ah? Apakah kau merasa lapar?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar, Hyung. Aku mau tidur lagi saja!"

Kyuhyun berguling dari paha Leeteuk dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantalnya yang empuk (walau agak basah karena air matanya, dan juga karena belum sempat dijemur sebelumnya).

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang agak pembangkang seperti sekarang. Kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun ini selalu keluar kalau anak itu sedang merasa terganggu ataupun sedang merasa bosan.

"Leeteuk-hyung! Donghae-hyung ada di mana?"

"Kau harus makan dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu di mana Donghae sekarang." ucap Leeteuk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, seperti seorang 'ibu' yang memaksa 'anak'nya untuk makan dengan beberapa ancaman.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah…"

Seakan tak perduli, Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap tembok. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-kata Leeteuk yang mengatakan 'kau sudah terlalu kurus' atau 'bagaimana kalau kau mengalami kurang gizi?'

Merasa terganggu, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lagi agar menghadap langit-langit, dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan makan, Hyung. Tapi… Suapi ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sekarang kembali terdengar gumaman jengkel dari mulut Leeteuk, seperti 'dasar manja' atau juga 'sudah besar masih disuapi!', ya sejenis saat ibu-ibu bergumam jengkel karena anaknya yang sudah besar masih minta disuapi.

Setelah selesai bergumam-gumam tidak jelas dari tadi, Leeteuk pun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun (yang pastinya langsung dibarengi dengan sorakan riang dari Kyuhyun), walau dengan agak terpaksa.

Memang, walaupun Leeteuk sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, dan bahkan suka sekali melihat wajah Kyuhyun saat tidur ataupun saat menampakkan keimutannya, tetap saja Leeteuk masih sering merasa jengkel kalau sifat manja Kyuhyun keluar.

Apalagi, Kyuhyun termasuk susah untuk disuruh makan. Bahkan waktu untuk menghabiskan makanan di piringnya pun bisa membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 1 jam. Apalagi kalau harus disuapi? Bisa-bisa membutuhkan waktu 2 jam karena rengekan-rengekan manja dan protes yang sering keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Ughh… Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Leeteuk memutar otak agar waktunya tidak terbuang hanya untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"_Kalau tidak salah, menu hari ini 'kan memakai banyak bahan baku dari sayur?" _pikir Leeteuk yang kini rasanya ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding karena mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk hanya berharap dengan amat sangat di dalam hatinya kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan merengek ataupun protes karena harus memakan makanan yang paling dibencinya, yaitu sayur-sayuran.

**- ) ( -**

"Aku mau kau mencari orang ini."

Penjaga itu langsung menunduk patuh, dan mengambil foto yang berada di tangan seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya memberimu waktu 2 minggu untuk mencari orang ini. Paham?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda."

Dan dengan itu Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari penjaga itu. Senyum terulas manis di bibirnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan mengetahui siapa anak dari keluarga Cho tersebut. Dirinya hanya harus menemukan Lee Donghae, baru setelah itu mengetahui siapa anak itu.

"Mudah. Benar-benar mudah."

**TBC**

Makin ancur, makin lebay, dan makin gak tahu mau di bawa ke mana nih FF. -_-

Hanya bisa mengatakan terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang telah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk me-review. Review kalian membuat saya salah tingkah dan gak tahu harus gimana untuk menanggapinya. Tapi yang jelas, saya peluk satu-satu deh…

Sekali lagi, terima kasih! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing: WonKyu, EunHae**

**Rated: PG**

**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s),etc**

"Hyung 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka sayur? Tapi kenapa Hyung malah membawakan makanan penuh sayur seperti ini?"

"Hari ini menu yang ditentukan oleh koki di dapur memang seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Lagipula, sayur itu bergizi. Cocok untukmu yang bertubuh kurus seperti ini."

"Jadi maksud Hyung aku kurang gizi, begitu?"

Leeteuk hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyerah saat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau memakan makanan yang di bawanya. Memegang saja anak itu sudah kelihatan jijik, apalagi memakannya? Mungkin anak itu akan muntah setelah menelan makanan penuh sayur di tangannya.

"Aku mau makan, tapi singkirkan dulu semua sayurnya, Hyung!"

"Kyuhyun-ah… Aku sudah 2 jam berada di sini dengan piring dan sendok di tanganku, tetapi kau sama sekali belum memakannya, bahkan 1 sendok pun!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Makanan yang Hyung bawa kelihatan tidak enak karena sayur-sayur itu bertebaran di sana. Bahkan untuk memasukkannya ke mulut pun aku tidak mau!"

"Kau ini rewel sekali, Kyuhyun! Makan atau aku yang akan memaksamu?"

Kesabaran Leeteuk rasanya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tidak ada lagi panggilan ramah, kali ini hanya ada kata penuh nada penekanan untuk Kyuhyun. Dan nada itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengkeret karena dia mengetahui seberapa mengerikannya jika Leeteuk sedang marah.

"Ne… Ne… Aku akan makan." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar menyerah.

Kyuhyun rasanya menyesal meminta Hyung-nya yang satu ini untuk menyuapinya. Padahal dia meminta Hyung-nya itu untuk menyuapinya karena ingin membuatnya kesal. Tapi nyatanya? Malah dia yang terkena sial dan harus memakan sayur-sayuran laknat yang paling tidak di sukainya!

Leeteuk tersenyum, dan menyuapkan satu sendok penuh makanan kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa mengernyit saat mengunyah makanan tersebut, merasakan betapa buruknya rasa yang melekat di lidahnya. Bahkan saat dirinya menelan makanan itu pun, rasanya kerongkongannya menolak untuk membiarkan makanan itu melewati organ yang berada di belakang tenggorokkan tersebut.

Leeteuk sendiri? Dia hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Kyuhyun akhirnya mau memakan makanan yang sudah dibawanya dari 2 jam yang lalu, walau ada rasa prihatin sedikit saat melihat Kyuhyun mengunyah dan menelan dengan susah payah.

Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Leeteuk berucap seperti ini, _"Rasakan itu, Cho Kyuhyun!"_

**- ) ( -**

Hyukjae tersenyum saat akhirnya Donghae berhenti menangis, walau masih terlihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

Setelah sebelumnya Hyukjae memeluk Donghae agar namja itu tenang dan tidak terus bersedih karena memikirkan Kyuhyun, tangis namja itu kembali pecah. Tetapi Hyukjae hanya membiarkan Donghae menangis di dadanya, dirinya membiarkan Donghae menangis dan menumpahkan semuanya di dadanya lewat sebuah tangisan pilu yang dibarengi dengan suara sesenggukan.

"Apakah kau sekarang sudah merasa tenang?"

Donghae mengangguk, dan mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena kebanyakan menangis. "Terima kasih, Hyukkie. Aku sekarang sudah merasa baikkan."

Hyukjae kembali tersenyum, dan mengusap pipi Donghae dengan lembut. "Pipi ini, aku tidak ingin lagi pipi ini dialiri oleh air matamu."

Pipi Donghae agak memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Hyukjae (yang menurutnya romantis). Jemari miliknya ditautkannya dengan jemari tangannya yang lain, ini adalah ciri khas saat dirinya merasa malu ataupun merasa tersanjung. Saat jemarinya saling bertautan satu dengan yang lainnya, tanpa disadarinya sebuah senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum seperti ini. Kau tahu? Senyummu itu seperti sebuah kapas, lembut dan terlihat murni. "

Donghae rasanya ingin menguburkan kepalanya ke bawah tanah saat itu juga saat mendengar kata-kata romantis yang terus keluar dari bibir Hyukjae.

"_Oh Tuhan. Kenapa kau mengirimkan orang seromantis ini kepadaku?"_

Sedangkan tanpa disadari Donghae (yang kini pikirannya melayang entah ke mana), Hyukjae memisahkan tangan Donghae yang tadi bertautan satu sama lainnya, dan menautkan salah satu tangan itu ke tangannya.

Walaupun saat itu angin dingin berhembus, tetapi mereka berdua akan tetap merasa hangat. Karena jemari mereka yang saling bertautan tidak hanya menghangatkan tangan mereka, melainkan juga menghangatkan seluruh tubuh dan juga organ dalam mereka. Karena mereka tercipta untuk saling melengkapi, dan saling melindungi satu sama lainnya.

**- ) ( -**

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencari orang ini, hah?"

Penjaga itu hanya bisa menutup matanya saat mendengar suara lemparan berkas yang dilemparkan Tuan Mudanya ke meja.

"M-Maafkan saya, T-Tuan Muda. T-Tetapi Tuan Besar melarang saya untuk mematuhi perintah Tuan Muda untuk mencari orang yang bernama Lee Donghae itu."

Siwon mendengus marah mendengar perkataan penjaga itu. "Beberapa jam yang lalu kau mengatakan kau bisa mencari orang ini. Lalu kenapa hanya karena larangan Appa kau menolak untuk mencarinya?"

"S-Sekali lagi m-maafkan s-saya T-Tuan Muda. T-Tetapi perintah T-Tuan Besar tidak bisa d-dibantah begitu s-saja."

Dirinya memijit pelipisnya yang kini terasa berdenyut-denyut dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memberikan isyarat kepada penjaga itu untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Penjaga itu membungkukan kepalanya dengan takut-takut, dan melangkah dengan agak tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang kerja sang Tuan Muda.

Hal yang kali pertama Siwon pikir akan sangat mudah, kini menjadi sangat sulit hanya karena campur tangan Ayahnya.

Siwon baru menyadari kalau dia melupakan hal yang sangat penting tentang para penjaga yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Choi. Dia baru saja ingat kalau apa saja yang diperintahkannya kepada para penjaga harus dilaporkan oleh para penjaga tersebut kepada Ayahnya, agar mencegah dirinya berbuat hal-hal bodoh atau membahayakan keluarga Choi sendiri.

"_Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu?" _pikirnya marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jika begini caranya, bukan tidak mungkin Ayahnya akan menjaga anak dari keluarga Cho itu lebih ketat, dan mungkin juga akan menyembunyikan keberadaan Lee Donghae agar informasi tentang anak dari keluarga Cho tidak akan bocor dan terdengar olehnya.

"Bila begini caranya, kesempatan untuk mengetahui informasi tentang dia hanya tersisa sedikit, atau mungkin aku tidak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali." gumam Siwon sambil memutar otak agar dirinya bisa mengetahui informasi (walaupun hanya sedikit) tentang anak yang dibeli Ayahnya dari keluarga Cho.

"Jika begini keadaannya, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi." ujarnya dengan nada putus asa. "Baiklah… Mungkin ini saatnya aku menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada Appa."

Siwon segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil telepon genggam yang berada di sana. Matanya menelusuri nama-nama kontak yang berada di layar telepon genggam tersebut dengan tatapan serius, dan segera meng-klik 'call' saat dirinya sudah menemukan orang yang ingin di panggil.

"Stella, bisa aku bertemu denganmu sekarang?"

**- ) ( -**

Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang kini lemas ke tempat tidur, dengan dibantu Leeteuk pastinya.

"Baru 3 suapan, dan kau sudah muntah-muntah seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Benar-benar reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan, kalau menurutku."

"Diam, Hyung."

Kini anak itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengontrol rasa mual yang kini masih melanda lambungnya. Rasanya semua makanan yang tadi dimakannya serasa didorong keluar oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya mual-mual tidak jelas.

"Kau hamil, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka lebar mendengarnya. Inderanya yang satu ini langsung menyipit, menatap Leeteuk dengan penuh dendam.

"Hyung kira aku muntah-muntah ini karena siapa?" teriaknya penuh dengan rasa dendam.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki? Oh… Leeteuk bahkan hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan innocent (yang Kyuhyun tahu itu hanya sebuah akting yang dibuat-buat oleh Hyung-nya).

"Kau benar-benar membenci sayuran, eoh?"

"Tentu saja! Makanan seperti itu hanya cocok dimakan oleh herbivore atau vegetarian! Dan aku, tidak masuk dalam dua jenis itu."

"Pandai sekali bicaranya. Lebih baik kau makan lagi, Kyuhyun-ah."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Hyung makan saja sendiri!"

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan mendorong Leeteuk keluar dari pintunya dengan penuh dendam, tanpa mempredulikan teriakan-teriakan protes dari Leeteuk sendiri.

Blam. Pintu itu segera dibanting oleh Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras, membuat Leeteuk agak sedikit terlonjak karena kaget.

"Sebegitu mengerikannya kah efek sayuran ini?"

**- ) ( -**

"Oppa, ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

Suara dengan nada manis ini selalu membuat dada Siwon bergetar, penuh dengan getaran cinta. Suara ini selalu mampu membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak logis dan diluar nalar manusia sendiri. Suara ini selalu bisa menghipnotisnya dengan nada-nada manis yang selalu mengalun dengan indah di telinganya.

"Stella, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," Siwon menghela nafas untuk menghentikan detak jantungnya yang kini berdebar sangat cepat karena sebuah perasaan takut yang kini menggerogoti pikirannya, "dan ini berhubungan tentang hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun ini."

Stella tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon, mengira kalau Siwon akan melamarnya setelah sekian lama mereka berpacaran.

Siwon kembali menghela nafas, dan mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah dirangkainya di dalam otak terlebih dahulu, "Kau tahu? Kali pertama saat kita bertemu, kau terus saja menolak saat kuajak berjalan berdua denganku. Kau bahkan mengatakan kepada teman-temanmu kalau aku adalah orang gila yang terus-terusan mengejarmu walau sudah kau tolak berulang kali."

"Kau mulai menerima kehadiranku setelah 1 minggu aku terus-terusan memaksa untuk berada di sampingmu. Kau saat itu mulai mau kuajak jalan, walau harus bersama-sama dengan teman-temanmu yang lain."

"Kita berpacaran setelah 3 bulan aku terus bersamamu. Aku tahu, saat itu kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaanku. Dan saat itu pula aku mengutarakan perasaanku."

"Dan aku tidak bisa menutupi lonjakan yang aku rasakan di dadaku saat kau menerima pernyataan cintaku. Saat itu aku sangat bahagia. Tapi saat ini rasanya perjuanganku dulu tidak berarti lagi saat ini, karena—"

Siwon rasanya tidak bisa menelan ludahnya yang kini serasa tersangkut di atas kerongkongannya. Sedangkan Stella sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan degup jantungnya yang kini terasa semakin cepat seiring dengan perkataan Siwon yang mulai memasuki kalimat-kalimat terakhir.

"—Karena aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang dipilihkan Appa."

Senyum di bibir Stella langsung jatuh saat mendengar kata-kata Siwon tadi. Menikah? Seseorang yang dipilihkan Appa?

"Maksudmu apa, Siwon oppa?"

"Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini, karena—"

"—Aku akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Stella merasa kalau saat ini kakinya sedang tidak berpijak di tanah lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Siwon tadi sudah mampu membuatnya merasa terluka.

"Jadi—?"

"Maafkan aku, Stella."

Dengan kata-kata terakhir, Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan kekasihnya yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Matanya tidak mampu melihat ekspresi terluka yang diperlihatkan Stella tadi.

"_Bila ini yang terbaik, semuanya pasti akan menjadi baik-baik saja bagiku dan bagi dirinya."_

**- ) ( -**

"Kyunnie? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ne… Silahkan saja, Hyung."

Donghae menyiapkan dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang kini terasa seperti sebuah pintu yang akan mengirimnya kepada ajalnya.

Krett. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah wajah yang sangat ingin Donghae lihat saat ini.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak masuk-masuk? Aku 'kan sudah bilang, silahkan saja Hyung masuk."

Gelagat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti biasanya, seperti tidak memiliki kebencian dengan Donghae. Benar-benar berbeda dengan terakhir kali Donghae datang ke sini.

Tetapi gelagat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini malah membuat Donghae merasa semakin bersalah kepada Kyuhyun. Secepat inikah Kyuhyun melupakan kejadian itu? Secepat itukah Kyuhyun melupakan rasa sakit dan kecewanya pada Donghae?

"A-Aku… Maafkan aku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, memasang ekspresi bingung di wajahnya saat Donghae meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Maaf untuk apa, Hyung? Aku tidak merasa Hyung melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku."

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tentang apa yang kau dengar dari percakapanku dengan Hyukkie. Aku ti-"

"Sudahlah… Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Aku yang terlalu egois. Seharusnya aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi kepada Hyung jika Hyung memaksa untuk menolongku."

"Aku sekarang mengerti, jadi tidak apa-apa Hyung. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya."

"_Tidak Kyu! Jangan seperti ini!"_

"Anggap saja kalau masalah kemarin hanya masalah kecil, dan aku juga tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Hyung."

"_Kau membuatku merasa bersalah!"_

"Hyung adalah Hyung yang paling aku sayangi. Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyung."

Grep. Satu pelukan yang pertama kalinya diberikan Kyuhyun untuk Donghae. Berbeda dari biasanya, biasanya Donghae-lah yang memulai pelukkan itu terlebih dahulu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sekaligus terasa menyesakkan.

Pelukan ini terasa seperti mengatakan kalau ini adalah sebuah perpisahan.

"Tentu saja."

Donghae balas memeluk Kyuhyun, dengan pelukkan erat, tetapi tidak mencekik seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan selalu berada di samping Kyunnie, apapun yang terjadi."

**TBC**

Apakah Chapter ini jelek dan tidak memuaskan? Soalnya saya merasa Chapter kali ini benar-benar lebay… -_-

Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah membaca dan me-review Chapter sebelumnya. Tanpa kalian, mungkin saya tidak akan bersemangat untuk mengetik fic seperti sekarang… ^_^

Oh iya, bagi yang belum tahu (atau memang semuanya belum tahu?) saya ini cowok, bukan cewek. Jadi bagi yang sudah manggil saya Onnie, silahkan ganti panggilan kalian untuk saya ya… ^_^

Sekali lagi, Terima kasih untuk kalian semua! Maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu, soalnya review kalian membuat saya speechless… Hehehee…

Baiklah… Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan ya! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Rated: PG**

**Member Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**

Kyuhyun merenung di bawah langit yang kini berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi gelap seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari ke arah barat.

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau malah melamun di sini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang menegurnya dari belakang,"Leeteuk-hyung?"

"Kau memikirkan tentang pernikahanmu, ya?"

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat dan wajahnya menjadi tegang. Pernikahannya. Dia sama sekali lupa tentang pernikahannya yang sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan.

"Ataukah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Donghae jika berpisah denganmu?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih, "Ne, Hyung."

Leeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah anak itu. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya, Kyuhyun-ah. Hyukjae pasti akan bisa menenangkannya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang akan merindukannya, Hyung?"

Leeteuk tersenyum, senyum yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan luluh, "Kau bisa mengunjunginya kapan saja, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyiak butiran-butiran bening yang kini berangsur-angsur keluar dari pelupuk matanya, "Aku takut, Hyung. Aku takut kalau mereka akan mengekangku dan tidak memperbolehkan aku mengunjungi Donghae-hyung, kau, dan yang lainnya."

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun-ah? Saat pertama kali kau datang ke sini, kau selalu menangis karena ingin dikembalikan kepada orang tuamu, dan kau mengatakan kalau kau membenci semua orang yang ada di sini."

"Kau selalu berkata kalau kami hanyalah suruhan dari Tuan Choi untuk membuatmu semakin menderita. Kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan pernah cocok dengan kami karena kami hanyalah pesuruh di sini, dan tidak mungkin akan membuat hatimu luluh walaupun kami baik padamu. Karena semua kebaikan yang kami berikan padamu hanyalah sekedar perintah dari Tuan Choi."

"Dan sekarang, kenapa kau tidak bisa lagi berpikir seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang Leeteuk lontarkan kepadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa lagi berpikir seperti saat dia baru saja datang ke sini?

Dan nafasnya kembali tercekat saat dia mengingat bagaimana proses sehingga dia bisa menyayangi pelayan dan penjaga yang menemaninya selama 12 tahun ini seperti dia menyayangi orang tuanya sendiri.

"Aku mulai menyayangi kalian saat kalian merawatku di saat aku sakit parah dulu." ucapnya dengan suara pelan. "Kalian menjagaku tanpa kenal lelah. Kalian menjagaku, merawatku, menyuapiku, dan menyayangiku lebih dari orang tuaku sendiri menyayangiku."

Tetesan-tetesan bening itu kembali jatuh mengaliri pipi pucatnya, "Saat aku setengah tertidur, aku mendengar dokter yang dipanggil oleh Tuan Choi mengatakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak punya harapan untuk sembuh, dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai tubuhku melemah dan hanya akan berakhir dengan kelumpuhan."

"Saat itu juga, aku dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris Donghae-hyung. Dia berteriak kepada dokter itu dan mengatakan agar melakukan apapun, bahkan walaupun presentasi kesembuhanku sangat kecil, asalkan ada kesempatan agar aku bisa sembuh. "

"Saat itulah, aku merasakan sebuah getaran di sini," Kyuhyun meremas dada sebelah kirinya kuat-kuat, "di saat itulah aku merasa kalau kalian baik padaku bukan karena suruhan Tuan Choi, tapi karena kalian benar-benar menyayangiku."

Leeteuk tersenyum, walaupun ada sedikit air mata yang membasahi pipinya, "Karena itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kami ingin kau bahagia. Apakah kau bisa berjanji, walaupun kau tidak bersama dengan kami, kau akan selalu bahagia?"

Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat, "Aku berjanji, Hyung. Aku berjanji walaupun aku tidak diperbolehkan oleh mereka untuk menemui kalian, aku akan selalu bahagia. Karena ini, adalah permintaanmu, Hyung."

**- ) ( -**

Persiapan pernikahan mulai dilakukan seminggu sebelum dilangsungkan.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas saat dia mencoba baju pernikahannya. Baju itu berwarna putih, dengan desain yang elegan. Sangat pas saat melekat di tubuhnya.

Tapi tetap saja, semuanya terasa salah dan tidak benar untuknya saat mengingat siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya dalam pernikahan yang seminggu lagi akan dilangsungkan tersebut. Pernikahan yang sebenarnya dia idam-idamkan, jika seandainya dia menikah dengan yeojya yang dicintainya saat ini.

Masalah tentang anak keluarga Cho itu juga masih menganggu pikirannya. Siapa namanya? Bagaimana paras wajahnya? Bisakah dia membuatnya lupa dengan rasa cintanya kepada yeojya itu? Semua itu masih menggerogoti pikirannya, dan selalu menjadi pernyataan untuknya saat dia memikirkan pernikahannya sendiri.

"Tuan, apakah baju itu tidak nyaman saat anda pakai?"

Lamunan Siwon langsung buyar saat salah satu pelayan toko yang melayaninya bertanya padanya.

"Tidak, baju ini sangat nyaman." ujarnya sambil mencoba tersenyum ramah kepada pelayan toko itu.

Pelayan toko itu balas tersenyum ramah, dan segera sibuk melayani pembeli lain yang kelihatan agak kesulitan untuk memilih baju pernikahan yang ingin dipakainya.

"_Semoga pernikahan ini tidak memiliki banyak kendala." _pikirnya sambil masuk ke dalam kamar pas, untuk melepas jas putih yang baru saja dicobanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat melepas jasnya di dalam kamar pas, dia teringat dengan janjinya dulu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Saat dia sudah mengenal apa yang namanya cinta dan pernikahan dulu, dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menikah hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Tapi sayang, janjinya itu harus terkotori dengan pernikahan sementara yang diminta Appa-nya, hanya karena Appa-nya ingin memiliki keturunan dari keluarga Cho yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya itu, dirinya yang harus menjadi korban.

Dia sebenarnya merasa sedih dan terluka saat itu, dia sebenarnya ingin marah kepada Appa-nya. Tetapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa melawan seberapa pun dia ingin.

Dia berkata pada Hyukjae (pelayannya) kalau hal ini sangat mudah. Menikahinya, lalu mencampakannya, itu sangat mudah. Tapi tidak, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah sebenarnya bagi dirinya untuk menerimanya.

Menurutnya pernikahan itu adalah suatu hal yang sakral, dan tidak seharusnya dibumbui dengan kepura-puraan dari salah satu pihak yang menjalaninya. Baginya, pernikahan itu bukanlah hal yang bisa diatur kapan bersama, dan harus berpisahnya kedua pasangan yang menjalaninya.

Pernah terpikir dalam otaknya untuk mencoba menerima pernikahan ini, dan mulai mencoba mencintai anak keluarga Cho tersebut. Walau nantinya dia akan menikahi seorang laki-laki, itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya.

Tapi Stella selalu bersarang di dalam otak dan pikirannya. Yeojya itu selalu bermunculan di dalam otaknya, walaupun dia mencoba untuk melupakannya.

Seandainya ini semua tidak terjadi, seandainya anak dari keluarga Cho itu tidak ada, mungkin dia akan bahagia bersama dengan yeojya yang dicintainya sekarang.

Tapi dia tahu, mungkin inilah takdir yang paling baik yang sudah ditentukan Tuhan untuknya.

**- ) ( -**

"Kyunnie… Bukannya ini gaun untuk mempelai wanita kalau dalam pernikahan, ya?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah ngeri.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, sambil menatap kotak yang berisi gaun pengantin ini dengan pandangan horror.

"Errr… Hyukkie, pasti kau salah. Kyunnie 'kan laki-laki, tidak mungkin dia memakai gaun dalam pernikahannya nanti. Paling tidak, jas saja 'kan sudah cukup."

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng, "Tuan Besar sendiri yang menyerahkan kotak ini padaku, Hae-ya. Tidak mungkin, Tuan Besar melakukan kesalahan seperti ini."

"Mungkin, Tuan Besar memang tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui kalau pernikahan ini dijalani oleh sesama laki-laki. Sehingga, Tuan Besar ingin Kyuhyun mengenakan gaun pada acara pernikahan nanti. Kau tahu 'kan, bagaimana penilaian publik tentang keluarga Choi?"

"Memangnya bagaimana penilaian publik tentang keluarga Choi, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penasaran.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, dan mulai menjelaskan, "Di mata publik, keluarga Choi itu adalah keluarga yang terhormat."

"Sejauh ini, belum ada berita miring tentang keluarga Choi, karena Tuan Besar selalu berhasil menutup-nutupi hal-hal tidak baik tentang keluarga Choi."

"Dan bila sampai publik mengetahui kalau anak satu-satunya dari Tuan Besar Choi menikahi seorang laki-laki, bukan tidak mungkin image yang sudah dibangun sangat lama itu akan runtuh dan digantikan dengan image yang buruk."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk paham, "Apalagi aku dengar dari beberapa pelayan, di Korea penilaian publik bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat."

Hyukjae hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah… Tapi yang jelas, Tuan Besar menyiasati semua hal-hal buruk yang dilakukannya dengan sangat baik, sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan di mata publik."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus memakai gaun, Hyung? Pernikahan ini 'kan juga bisa dilakukan dengan diam-diam, tanpa publik harus tahu!"

"Tapi lama-kelamaan pasti juga akan ketahuan 'kan, Kyuhyun-ah?" ujar Leeteuk gemas karena Kyuhyun tidak mengerti-mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Maksud Hyukjae itu, Tuan Besar sedang mencoba menyiasati kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi kalau sampai ketahuan Tuan Muda menikah dengan laki-laki."

"Maksudnya?"

"Begini, Kyuhyun-ah. Jika seandainya kau tidak memakai gaun, dan hanya memakai jas di pernikahan itu, ada kemungkinan publik bisa mengetahui kalau kau adalah seorang laki-laki, dan akhirnya akan membuat image keluarga Choi buruk di mata publik. Jadi, Tuan Besar menyiasati kemungkinan terburuk itu dengan menyuruhmu memakai gaun ini. Kau paham?"

"Aku paham, Hyung. Tapi tetap saja, aku 'kan laki-laki!"

"Tapi sepertinya gaun ini cocok untukmu, Kyunnie." ujar Donghae saat dia mengeluarkan gaun tersebut dari dalam kotaknya.

Ya, gaun itu memang kelihatan cocok dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus dan tinggi.

Gaun itu terlihat simple karena desainnya yang tidak menggunakan banyak pernak-pernik, tetapi juga terlihat elegan bila dipandang dari sisi lainnya. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Kyuhyun yang tidak suka hal-hal yang berlebihan. Apalagi, warna gaun itu berwarna putih, sangat cocok dengan warna kulit Kyuhyun yang berwarna putih cenderung pucat.

"Saat kau memakainya di acara pernikahanmu nanti, jangan berpikir tentang yang tidak-tidak, ne, Kyunnie? Karena, itu akan membuatmu merasa gugup."

"Aku akan berusaha, Hyung." ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Kau pati bisa, karena kau adalah seorang laki-laki yang kuat."

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya membuatnya merasa beban yang sedang dipikulnya kini menjadi sedikit ringan.

Benar, dia pasti akan bisa melewati ini semua karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang kuat.

Sebuah senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya, "Terima kasih, Hyung."

**- ) ( -**

Kyuhyun meremas-remas tangannya dengan gugup.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, dan dia amat sangat merasa gugup.

Gaun sudah membalut tubuhnya, tudung mempelai wanita pun sudah tersemat di atas kepalanya. Tetapi entah kenapa, pada saat detik-detik menjelang pernikahannya ini, dia baru merasa gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup, Kyunnie. Calm down, okay?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, walau rasa gugup masih melingkupi hatinya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, juga hari pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Choi. Sudah sepantasnya 'kan kalau dia merasa gugup?

"Pegang tanganku. Aku yang akan menemanimu berjalan ke depan altar sana."

Kyuhyun dengan ragu menyambut tangan Donghae, merasakan sebuah remasan menenangkan di telapak tangannya, membuatnya melupakan sedikit perasaan gugupnya.

Perlahan demi perlahan, Kyuhyun dengan ditemani oleh Donghae melangkah ke depan altar pelaminan. Di sana, di depan altar itu Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang namja sedang menunggunya dengan memakai jas putih yang serasi dengan gaun yang dia pakai.

Sesaat setelah mencapai altar pelaminan, dia dapat merasakan bisikan dari Donghae yang menyuruhnya untuk menerima uluran namja yang ada di depannya.

Dirinya hanya mengangguk, dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Donghae agar bisa menerima uluran tangan dari namja itu.

"Ternyata kau yeojya ya?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum (walau dia tahu namja itu tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup oleh tudung yang dipakainya), tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa atas kesalah pahaman namja itu, yang mengiranya seorang yeojya. Dia hanya menggenggam tangan namja itu agar dia tidak terlalu merasa gugup.

Deheman dari pastur yang ada di depannya membuatnya kembali terfokus dengan pernikahan yang sedang dijalaninya saat ini.

"Sebelum pernikahan ini dilangsungkan, saya ingin memberitahukan kalau sekiranya pernikahan itu sakral. Bila ada salah satu di antara kalian yang merasa terpaksa dengan pernikahan ini, kalian boleh meninggalkan altar dengan segera." ujar pastur itu memulai.

Kyuhyun, maupun laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya ini sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Bagi yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, kalian bisa mengatakannya sebelum pernikahan sakral ini dilangsungkan."

Senyap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya sang pastur kembali memulaikata-katanya.

"Baiklah, bila tidak ada di antara hadirin di sini yang keberatan, saya akan memulai pernikahan ini."

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah, merasakan kalau dadanya bergemuruh karena belum siap dengan pernikahan ini. Perasaan gugup yang tadinya menghilang, kini mulai melingkupi dirinya kembali.

"Kau, Choi Siwon, maukah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Pastur itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi di tanyakannya pada orang bernama Choi Siwon di sebelahnya.

"Kau, Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Y-Ya, s-saya bersedia."

Pastur itu tersenyum, "Dengan ini, dihadapan Tuhan, kalian sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing."

Kyuhyun merasakan seseorang memiringkan tubuhnya, agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan orang di depannya.

Tudung yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya kini sudah terbuka, membuatnya dapat melihat orang bernama Choi Siwon yang kini sedang tersenyum di depannya dengan jelas.

Dia dapat merasakan satu tangan merayap ke belakang lehernya dan menarik tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Siwon.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan bibir Siwon maju untuk membekap bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya, merasakan sensasi hangat yang kini di rasakannya di bibirnya.

Tidak ada lidah, hanya ada ciuman suci yang mereka lakukan bersama saat itu. Ciuman yang mereka bagi dengan para hadirin yang kini memberikan tepukan tangan sebagai suka cita atas bersatunya keduanya dalam ikatan sakral bernama pernikahan.

**TBC**

Makin kacau deh cerita ini… -_-

Terima kasih buat orang-orang yang sekiranya sudah mau menunggu cerita ini updeat dan juga membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Rated: PG**

**Member Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**

"Tuan Besar, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Tuan Besar mengangkat cangkir teh yang berada di depannya, meneguk isinya beberapa teguk, sebelum akhirnya memandang ke arah penjaga tersebut.

"Orang seperti apa sekiranya yang berani bertemu denganku dan mengganggu waktu bersantaiku seperti ini." ucapnya, sambil mendekatkan cangkir teh itu ke bibirnya, bermaksud untuk kembali meneguk isi dari cangkir tersebut.

"Orang itu, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho."

Dia menaruh cangkirnya ke atas meja, tidak jadi meminum isi cangkirnya, dan menatap penjaga yang masih menunduk di depannya. "Baiklah, kau boleh mempersilahkan mereka masuk." 

Penjaga itu membungkukkan badannya setara dengan sudut siku-siku, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan membawa seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi Tuan."

Sekarang di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada Tuan Besar dan dua tamu yang tidak di undang sekaligus tidak diharapkan kedatangannya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kalian berdua datang ke rumah ini, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho yang terhormat?" tanya Tuan Besar dengan nada sarkastis pada dua tamunya, sebelum akhirnya meminum teh yang ada di dalam cangkirnya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa yang terkecap di lidahnya.

"Kami, ingin mengambil Kyuhyun kembali." ucap Tuan Cho tegas, sambil memandang Tuan Choi dengan pandangan benci sekaligus dendam.

"Maaf," Tuan Choi menaruh cangkir tehnya, dan balas memandang Tuan Cho, "Tapi Kyuhyun sudah kubeli dengan harga yang cukup mahal dari kalian. Kalian tidak berhak meminta kembali anak itu, setelah sebelumnya aku membelinya dari kalian. Kalian ingat, karena aku membelinya, aku membuat kalian dapat kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup mewah dan bergelimang harta setelah sebelumnya kalian bangkrut!"

"Kami akan membelinya!" teriak Nyonya Cho tidak sabar, matanya memandang Tuan Choi dengan pandangan hina.

"Kalian tidak bisa begitu saja membelinya!" Tuan Choi menggebrak meja dan berdiri, "Aku membelinya saat umurnya baru 6 tahun, dan sekarang, setelah 12 tahun berlalu, kalian datang ke sini dan memintanya kembali? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal!"

Tuan Cho berdiri dari duduknya, "Kami akan membayar lebih dari saat kau membelinya dulu!"

Tuan Choi tertawa dengan angkuh, dan menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Cho dengan pandangan jijik, "Kalian membuangnya, lalu ingin memungutnya kembali, begitu? Maaf saja, tetapi kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membelinya kembali."

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa bertemu dengannya, apalagi menyentuh anak itu. Karena aku, tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

Ada sebuah kilatan di mata Tuan Choi saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Pergi sekarang juga, atau aku yang akan mengusir kalian secara paksa!"

"Kami bisa pergi sendiri."

Tuan Cho melangkah ke luar dari ruangan tersebut, setelah sebelumnya memandang Tuan Choi dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kalian menyebut diri kalian orang tua? Akan lebih cocok bila kalian disebut sebagai dua orang monster yang menjijikkan." desis Tuan Choi sambil memijit pelipisnya yang kini terasa berdenyut-denyut.

**- ) ( -**

Kyuhyun memandang langit biru cerah dari dalam mobil dengan suaminya yang kini berada di sebelahnya.

Setelah sebelumnya terjadi keributan di dalam ruang ganti yang dimasukinya dengan Siwon karena masalah gendernya yang ternyata benar-benar seorang namja, dan bukan yeojya seperti yang dipikirkan oleh suaminya saat di altar, akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk melupakan adu mulut tersebut dan berangkat ke rumah baru mereka dengan menggunakan mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tuan Besar Choi sebelumnya.

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk berdua di kursi penumpang yang bersebelahan tanpa adanya percakapan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya agak merasa sepi karena di dalam mobil tersebut terasa agak pengap karena tidak terjadi sebuah percakapan, dan lagi Kyuhyun masih merasa agak canggung untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Lagipula, ingin membicarakan apa jika dia yang memulai?

Karena Siwon (dia mengetahui nama ini saat pastur mengucapkan nama tersebut) terus saja diam, dan kelihatan tidak berminat memulai sebuah percakapan bersamanya, dia kembali memandang keluar jendela, tepatnya ke langit cerah yang mempesonanya dengan warna biru terang yang memikat mata.

Dirinya menikmati pemandangan itu dengan wajah yang kelihatan terpukau, sebelum akhirnya terdiam saat matanya turun ke bawah dan mendapati seorang anak kecil yang menangis di pinggir jalan sana.

"_Umma!"_

Bayangan masa kecilnya kembali menghantui pikirannya, membuat tangan kanannya meremas rambutnya.

"_Umma! Aku ingin Umma!" _

Teriakan pilunya saat dia di dalam mobil bersama Tuan Choi dapat dirasakannya memasuki gendang telinganya dan membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"U-Umma…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, tangan kanannya meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak, "U-Um-Umma…" sesak, dada kirinya benar-benar terasa sesak.

"_Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Umma dan Appa!"_

Sesak. Dada kirinya terasa sesak, dan udara di sekitarnya terasa mulai menipis.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Air mata kembali jatuh menuruni kedua pipinya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"U-Umma…"

Grep. Sebuah pelukan hangat dapat dirasakannya melingkar di pinggangnya, "Menangislah, jika itu dapat membuat perasaanmu tenang."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu terjadi, tetapi yang jelas saat ini dia sudah menangis sesenggukan, dengan pelukan Siwon yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Kyuhyun. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, dan kau bisa bersandar di bahuku jika kau membutuhkannya."

Perkataan itu membuatnya tenang. Perkataan itu membuat hatinya menjadi hangat. Perkataan itu membuat bebannya sedikit berkurang.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, sebelum akhirnya menyamankan dirinya di bahu Siwon.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ssi."

**- ) ( -**

Donghae mengusap bantal Kyuhyun, sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah dilaluinya bersama dengan anak itu.

Kejadian saat anak itu pertama kali datang ke sini, menangis meminta agar dirinya dikembalikan kepada Ibu dan Ayahnya, tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya Ibu dan Ayahnya lah yang menjualnya kepada Tuan Choi.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum sedih setiap kali anak itu tidak ingin makan, dan hanya berteriak kepadanya untuk mengembalikan dirinya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun lelah menangis, dia pasti akan tertidur dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Wajah anak itu pun memerah, dan ada sedikit jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Miris memang melihatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Anak itu bahkan tidak mau didekati oleh pelayan dan penjaga yang ada di dalam menara itu.

Saat anak itu sakit dulu pun masih membekas di otaknya.

Anak itu hanya bisa berbaring dengan lemah di atas tempat tidur, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dokter yang dibayar oleh Tuan Choi pun sudah menyerah saat itu untuk mengobati Kyuhyun yang keadaannya sudah parah.

Dia tertawa kecil saat mengingat dirinya dulu yang berteriak kepada Dokter itu, dan menyuruh Dokter itu melakukan apa saja, bahkan melakukan operasi yang presentasi kesembuhannya sangat kecil sekali pun harus dilakukan.

"Baru beberapa jam saja tidak bertemu dengan anak itu, kau sudah seperti ini, Donghae-ya."

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Anak itu benar-benar membuat rindu, dengan kelakuannya yang jahil dan kadang-kadang juga melankolis." ucap Donghae sambil mengusap-usap bantal milik Kyuhyun. Senyum lembut terpatri di bibirnya tiap kali berbicara tentang Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah berumur 18 tahun sekarang, Donghae-ya. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja dengan Tuan Muda."

Donghae tersenyum, "Walau dia sudah berumur 18 tahun, tetap saja dia terkadang masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

"Kau jangan terlalu merindukannya, Hae-ya. Jika kau terlalu merindukannya, kau akan sulit untuk tidak bertemu dengannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

"Aku tahu, Hyung." ucap Donghae dengan nada sedih, "Akan sulit bagiku untuk tidak bertemu dengannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama, mengingat seberapa dekat aku dengannya."

"Tetapi, aku akan selalu berdoa agar dia dapat bahagia bersama dengan Tuan Muda, walau tanpa aku di sampingnya."

Leeteuk tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Dia pasti akan bahagia dengan Tuan Muda, Hae-ya."

"Karena begitulah janjinya padaku, sebelum dia menikah dengan Tuan Muda."

Janji itu, janji Kyuhyun yang akan terus bahagia walaupun tidak ada Donghae maupun Leeteuk di sampingnya, akan terus dipegang dan diingat oleh Leeteuk, karena Leeteuk ingin Kyuhyun bahagia.

**- ) ( -**

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun ke dalam rumah baru mereka, karena namja itu masih tertidur setelah sebelumnya menangis sesenggukan di dalam mobil tanpa Siwon sendiri tahu apa penyebabnya.

Namja itu masuk ke dalam kamar tidur mereka, dan menidurkan Kyuhyun di sebelah kanan tempat tidur berukuran king size yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Dirinya mengusap pelipis Kyuhyun, dan refleks mencium dahi namja itu dengan lembut, "Semoga mimpi indah, Kyuhyun-ah."

**- ) ( -**

Jelek ya? Ancur ya? Gak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan ya? Jika begitu, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca dan juga me-review fic ini, dan maaf jika Chapter ini lebih pendek dari Chapter sebelumnya. Saya janji, Chapter depan akan lebih saya panjangin lagi…

Sekali lagi, terima kasih, ya…


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Rated: PG**

**Member Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap. Setelah sebelumnya dirinya membereskan baju-bajunya (yang ternyata ditaruh Hyukjae di dalam lemari bajunya dengan asal-asalan, tanpa dirapikan terlebih dahulu), dan juga membukakan pintu untuk para tetangga-tetangga baru yang mengetahui tentang kepindahan mereka ke sini dan beralasan datang untuk beramah-tamah membuatnya merasa lelah.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Siwon menggeram kesal. Entah keberapa kalinya rumahnya dan Kyuhyun diketuk, dia tidak menghitungnya. Tapi yang jelas, suara ketukan itu adalah suara paling mengesalkan yang pernah didengarnya mulai dari saat kepindahannya ke daerah sini.

Dirinya berdiri dan melangkah dengan langkah yang agak terseret (karena malas membuka pintu rumahnya kembali) ke depan pintu rumahnya, dan membuka pintunya dengan agak kasar, "Yah! Ada apa pagi-pagi begini—"

Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat setelah melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya,

"Hyukjae? Ada apa pagi-pagi buta seperti ini kau datang ke sini?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, dan mengangkat tas besar yang ada di tangannya agar bisa dilihat oleh Tuan Mudanya tersebut, "Saya membawakan barang-barang anda yang tidak sempat saya bawakan kemarin, Tuan Muda."

Siwon mendengus, dan membukakan pintu rumahnya agak lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk masuk. Setelah itu, dirinya langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, tanpa berminat membantu Hyukjae mengangkat barang-barangnya.

"_Walau sudah menikah, tetap saja sifatnya seperti dulu!" _gerutu Hyukjae dalam hati sambil menyeret barang-barang Tuan Mudanya yang lainnya karena tidak kuat mengangkatnya.

"Taruh saja di sebelah lemari pajangan itu," Siwon menunjuk lemari pajangan yang berada di ujung kanan kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun, "Aku akan memperbaiki selimut Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu."

Hyukjae tersenyum samar saat melihat Tuan Mudanya yang kini sedang memperbaiki selimut Kyuhyun yang agak sedikit menyerong dari tubuh namja berperawakan kurus itu.

Lembut, gerakan tangan itu sangat lembut saat memperbaiki selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh namja itu. Gerakan tangan tersebut membuat Hyukjae agak terpaku sedikit, karena Siwon bukanlah seorang namja yang dapat selembut itu pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"_Apa Tuan Muda sudah mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun?" _pikirnya sambil meletakkan tas terakhir yang dibawanya ke sebelah lemari yang berada di kamar tersebut.

"Hyukjae."

Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya sedikit, agar bisa melihat Tuan Mudanya dengan jelas. "Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Bisa bantu aku membereskan barang-barang itu? Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat jika hanya aku sendirian yang akan membereskan barang-barang itu."

Hyukjae tersenyum saat mendengar perintah Siwon yang tidak terdengar seperti saat Siwon memerintahkannya dahulu. Dahulu, Siwon pasti akan memerintahkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa mau ikut membantunya. Tetapi kali ini, perintah itu agak berbeda.

"Dengan senang hati akan saya lakukan, Tuan Muda."

Siwon mengangguk, dan melangkah ke kumpulan tas-tas yang di bawa oleh Hyukjae tersebut, sebelum akhirnya berjongkok dan mulai membongkar barang-barang yang ada di dalam tas tersebut, memasukannya ke dalam lemari pajangan yang bagian-bagian dalamnya masih terlihat kosong ataupun tidak penuh, menatanya sehingga terlihat rapi dan enak dipandang mata.

Sambil membereskan barang-barang tersebut, Hyukjae mencoba memulai percakapan dengan Tuan Mudanya yang kini mulai serius memasukkan barang yang ada di dalam tas dengan hati-hati, seakan takut bila tatanan barang itu tidak akan rapi dan juga terlihat tidak bagus.

"Tuan Muda."

"Ya?"

"Aku mendengar dari sopir yang mengantarkan Tuan Muda dan Kyuhyun-ssi ke rumah ini. Apa benar saat di dalam mobil Tuan Muda memeluk Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Hyukjae agak ragu-ragu sambil memilah-milah barang yang ada di dalam tas, mencari barang yang pantas untuk dijadikan pajangan dan yang tidak.

"Ya, aku memang memeluknya."

Hyukjae agak bersorak (tentunya hanya di dalam hati) saat mendengar Siwon mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Dia berpikir, kalau Siwon memang sudah benar-benar menerima Kyuhyun di dalam kehidupannya, walau mereka berdua baru kemarin bertemu dan itu pun saat di pesta pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Aku memeluknya karena namja itu menangis. Kau tahu… Aku memang lemah bila melihat orang lain menangis." tambah Siwon tanpa melihat ke arah Hyukjae yang kini terlihat tidak bersemangat karena mendengar ucapannya.

"Jadi hanya seperti itu, ya?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk santai menanggapi pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan Hyukjae untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya seperti itulah…"

Keadaan di kamar itu menjadi senyap kembali karena Hyukjae tidak berminat lagi melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Siwon. Toh rasanya tidak ada pertanyaan menarik lagi seputar tentang Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang dapat dilontarkan Hyukjae kepada Tuan Mudanya (yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak peka dengan maksud Hyukjae menanyakan hal tentang Siwon yang memeluk Kyuhyun di dalam mobil) tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja terbangun mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, dan menjadi agak sedih mengetahui alasan kenapa Siwon memeluknya di dalam mobil saat melihat dirinya menangis.

**- ) ( -**

"Kalian kutugaskan untuk berjaga di tempat di mana Siwon dan istrinya saat ini tinggal. Jaga agar jangan sampai keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh keluarga Cho, apalagi oleh publik. Kalian paham?"

Tuan Choi memerintahkan sebagian penjaga yang ada di rumah keluarga Choi untuk pergi ke sekitar rumah yang baru saja dihuni oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun, agar dapat menjaga Kyuhyun lebih ekstra sekaligus juga menyembunyikan keberadaan anak itu dari keluarga Cho yang mungkin saja akan bergerak dan mencari di mana keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Jika Kyuhyun sampai jatuh ke tangan keluarganya kembali saat ini, maka rencana Tuan Choi untuk mendapatkan gen keluarga Cho (kecerdasan otak keluarga tersebut) tidak akan pernah terwujud dan hanya akan berujung dengan kegagalan.

Maka dari itu, Tuan Choi mencoba melindungi Kyuhyun (setidaknya sampai anak keluarga Cho itu hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki untuk keturunan keluarga Choi yang akan datang) agar rencananya tidak hancur dan akhirnya malah keluarga Cho yang akan mendapatkan keuntungan karena biaya yang dikeluarkannya untuk merawat Kyuhyun selama 12 tahun ini bukanlah biaya yang murah, bahkan terbilang cukup menguras uangnya.

"Kalian jangan sampai melepaskan anak bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dari pengawasan kalian," ucap Tuan Besar Choi dengan nada dingin, "Karena jika sampai anak itu luput dari pengawasan kalian, dan tubuhnya terluka walau hanya seujung kuku jari saja, aku pastikan kalau kalian akan dipecat dari sini, dan juga tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pekerjaan seumur hidup kalian."

Para penjaga itu mengangguk, walau pelipis mereka terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat mendengar kata-kata Tuan Besar mereka.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Mereka semua menunduk dengan patuh, dan mulai berjalan satu-persatu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menjalankan tugas yang baru saja mereka emban untuk saat ini.

**- ) ( -**

"Hari ini bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Setidaknya sekalian pergi ke toko baju, untuk mencarikanmu baju." ajak Siwon pada Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar ramah.

Setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun memberekan barang-barang yang dibawakan oleh Hyukjae, dia baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membawa satu pun bajunya ke rumah baru mereka berdua. Mengingat hal itu, Siwon akhirnya mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke toko baju (dengan alasan berjalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan yang baru ditempati oleh mereka).

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku rasa aku akan di sini saja sambil membereskan barang-barangku."

"Bukannya kau sama sekali tidak membawa barang-barangmu ke rumah ini, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Glek. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya panik.

Benar, dia sama sekali lupa tentang hal itu. Dirinya tidak mempersiapkan satu pun barangnya saat pindah ke rumah ini.

Kyuhyun lupa untuk meminta Hyung-Hyungnya (Donghae dan Leeteuk) membereskan barang-barangnya, karena saat itu dirinya tidak tahu kalau dia akan pindah dengan Siwon dan tinggal bersama dengan namja itu di rumah baru mereka, dan juga dia sibuk dengan rasa gugupnya karena pada saat itu dirinya belum menikah dengan Siwon dan perasaannya merasa khawatir jikalau Siwon tidak akan menerima kehadirannya pada saat mereka sudah menikah.

"_Kenapa aku melupakan hal penting semacam itu?" _pikirnya sambil mencak-mencak di dalam hati karena mengeluarkan alasan yang Siwon tahu kalau alasan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap." ucap Siwon tegas, dan langsung menambahkan saat melihat mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka karena ingin protes, "Dan aku tidak menerima bantahan, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk memprotes, Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke lemari baju yang ada di sudut kiri ruang kamar tidur kamar tidurnya dan Siwon.

Sebelum tangannya sempat memegang pintu lemari tersebut, dia langsung mengingat sesuatu hal yang membuatnya menyeringai senang.

"Siwon-ssi. Aku sama sekali tidak membawa sepotong baju pun ke rumah ini."

Rasanya Siwon ingin menggaruk rambutnya yang terasa gatal karena ulah Kyuhyun yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, sekaligus juga karena kelupaannya sendiri.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Siwon akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah solusi yang sepertinya membantunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakai bajuku saja?"

"Mwoya? Itu tidak mungkin, Siwon-ssi! Perbedaan bentuk tubuh kita itu sangat drastis!"

Siwon tersenyum, dan mulai memilah bajunya yang sekiranya tidak akan kedodoran jika dipakai oleh Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau baju yang ini?"

Siwon menyodorkan sebuah baju kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi—"

"Pakai saja dulu. Jika baju ini masih kedodoran bila dipakai olehmu, aku akan mencarikan solusinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pasrah, dan mengambil baju itu dari tangan Siwon. "Baiklah…"

Siwon tersenyum, dan menunggu Kyuhyun yang memilih berganti baju di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka.

"Baju ini terlalu besar untukku, Siwon-ssi."

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai baju yang tadi dipilihkan oleh Siwon untuknya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Baju itu terlihat terlalu besar saat melekat di badan Kyuhyun. Wajar saja sebenarnya, mengingat bentuk badan Kyuhyun yang kurus sangat berbeda dengan bentuk badan Siwon yang terlihat lebih berisi.

"Sampirkan saja ini di sini."

Siwon menyampirkan jaketnya di sekitar badan Kyuhyun agar baju yang terlalu besar bila dipakai oleh namja itu tidak terlalu terlihat.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas, agar Siwon tidak melihat guratan-guratan merah di pipinya dengan jelas.

Siwon tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi yang berada di kedua belah pipinya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

**- ) ( -**

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik bus saja?"

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan membuka pintu mobil langsung terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Siwon. Naik bus?

"Untuk menghindari kemacetan di jalan." tambah Siwon cepat, lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar berdiri di sebelahnya dan berjalan bersamanya ke terminal bus yang ada di sekitar sana.

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Siwon yang sebenarnya. Alasan sebenarnya Siwon lebih memilih naik bus untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun sebenarnya karena namja itu tidak mau jika Kyuhyun menangis lagi seperti kemarin saat mereka berdua di dalam mobil.

Karena kelemahan Siwon adalah, dia tidak bisa melihat orang lain menangis.

"Genggam tanganku. Aku tidak mau kau dan aku terpisah, dan akhirnya malah aku yang akan susah harus mencarimu jika kau menghilang."

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan genggaman telapak tangan Siwon di telapak tangannya membuat tubuhnya menjadi hangat. Membuat dirinya merasa terlindungi.

Kyuhyun balas menggenggam telapak tangan Siwon seperti yang diperintahkan oleh namja tersebut dengan lembut.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Kyuhyun merasa kalau dia tidak ingin pernikahannya dengan Siwon akan menjadi sebuah pernikahan yang bersifat sementara.

Di awali dengan detak jantungnya yang dirasanya semakin lama semakin cepat, dan tatapan matanya yang memandang lurus ke wajah Siwon, dia bersumpah di dalam hatinya kalau dia tidak akan mengakhiri pernikahan yang dijalaninya saat ini, dan akan terus mempertahankannya sampai malaikat pencabut nyawa datang dan menjemput ajalnya.

**- ) ( -**

Setelah sebelumnya berkeliling-keliling mencari toko baju yang sekiranya cocok dengan seleranya, Siwon akhirnya berhenti di sebuah toko baju yang banyak menjual baju-baju model teranyar yang baru saja keluar tahun ini.

"Ayo masuk." ujarnya pada Kyuhyun, sambil menarik tangan namja itu dengan lembut.

"Selamat datang." Pelayan yang berada di toko tersebut menyapanya dengan ramah dan tersenyum, "Silahkan memilih baju yang anda suka." Pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit, dan kembali menyambut orang-orang yang memasuki toko tersebut seperti saat dirinya menyapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau tunggu di sini." Siwon mendudukkan Kyuhyun di bangku yang tidak berada jauh di sana, "Aku yang akan memilihkan baju untukmu. Paham?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan Siwon pun akhirnya meninggalkan namja berperawakan tinggi dan kurus itu untuk memilih baju-baju yang sekiranya pas dengan ukuran tubuh Kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai memilih baju-baju yang berada di sana, sambil mengira-ngira ukuran baju yang pas untuk Kyuhyun.

Saat dirasanya sudah cukup, dia akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat di mana Kyuhyun tadi menunggunya, "Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sudah—"

Kata-katanya langsung terhenti saat kini dirinya melihat bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh Kyuhyun sudah kosong.

Baju-baju yang tadi ada di tangannya, kembali di taruhnya di tempat semula. Matanya menelusuri seisi toko, mencari-cari di mana namja yang tadi di bawanya ke dalam toko ini sekarang berada.

Saat matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di setiap sudut toko tersebut, perasaan panik mulai memenuhi otaknya.

Tidak ada lagi pikiran untuk mencarikan Kyuhyun baju, karena namja tersebut menghilang entah ke mana dan berhasil membuat Siwon panik dan mencari di setiap sudut toko sekaligus juga bertanya kepada pelayan dan pembeli yang berada di dalam toko tersebut.

**TBC**

Ini sudah 2000 words loh~ Cukup panjang 'kan ya?

Maaf jika sekiranya chapter 7 ini tidak memuaskan para readers sekalian yang telah membaca dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk me-review fic ini. Saya yang hanya seorang manusia biasa ini cuma bisa memohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan di chapter 7 ini.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua ya… ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing: WonKyu, EunHae**

**Rated: PG**

**Member Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya Siwon dengan nada dingin kepada Kyuhyun (sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah merasa putus asa untuk mencari anak itu) saat anak itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah polos dan kelihatan tidak bersalah.

"Aku hanya pergi ke kamar kecil, Siwon-_ssi_. Memang ada apa?"

Siwon harus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambutnya saat mendengar jawaban polos dari Kyuhyun saat dirinya bertanya dari mana saja anak itu.

Bayangkan saja. Dia mencari Kyuhyun ke seluruh penjuru yang ada di dalam toko baju tersebut, sampai bertanya kepada pelayan dan pembeli yang ada di toko tersebut hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang pergi ke kamar kecil? Benar-benar konyol!

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, memegang punggung tangan kanan anak itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan menggenggamnya.

"Sekarang kita cari baju untukmu."

Dengan masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, Siwon mulai mencari baju lagi untuk anak itu (setelah sebelumnya baju-baju yang tadi dipilihnya ditaruhnya kembali karena panik saat tahu Kyuhyun tidak berada di bangku yang harusnya diduduki anak itu).

Sedang Kyuhyun sendiri dapat merasakan wajahnya untuk kesekian kalinya kembali memanas karena perlakuan Siwon padanya. Tanpa sadar, dirinya memejamkan matanya dan merasakan aliran hangat yang terasa mengaliri tangannya yang digenggam oleh namja itu.

Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan untuk membuat anak itu membuka matanya, dan menyodorkan sebuah baju berwarna biru ke depan wajah anak itu.

"Mau coba yang ini?"

**- ) ( -**

Cho Jino melangkahkan kakinya di bandara Incheon, tepatnya di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan dan menghirup aroma yang tercium di tempat itu dengan mata terpejam. Dirinya tidak menyangka, kalau dia akan sangat merindukan tempat ini setelah lama tidak datang ke sini.

"Jino!"

Jino membuka matanya, dan dapat menemukan kedua orang tuanya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Dia tersenyum senang, melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya, dan berteriak dengan semangat, "_Umma_! _Appa_!"

Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya kea rah kedua orang tuanya, lalu memeluk mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan sangat erat. Dirinya tidak bisa memungkiri kalau sebenarnya dirinya benar-benar sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya itu setelah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka berdua karena disebabkan keputusannya untuk lebih memilih bersekolah di luar negeri dari pada di Korea, tempat kelahirannya sendiri.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian, _Umma_, _Appa_."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Ibunya saat mendengar kata-kata Jino yang selalu terlontar dari bibir anak itu tiap kali bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak berubah ya. Selalu saja mengatakan 'aku merindukan kalian' tiap kali bertemu dengan _Umma_ dan _Appa_."

Jino mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal saat mendengar kata-kata Ibunya, namun sejurus kemudian kembali tersenyum dan merangkul pundak kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tetapi tetap saja aku lebih merindukan masakan buatan _Umma_~"

Jino dapat merasakan sebuah sentilan mendarat di hidungnya, yang dia tahu pasti berasal dari Ibunya.

"Anak _Umma _memang benar-benar tidak pernah berubah ya…"

Ayahnya merangkul pundaknya dan mendaratkan sebuah tepukan ringan di sana. "Apa kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah? Kau pasti merasa lelah 'kan akibat perjalanan jauh yang kau lalui."

Jino menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan salah tingkah saat mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa lelah, Appa. Hanya saja—" Jino memegang perutnya yang terasa keroncongan, "—Aku merasa agak sedikit lapar, karena di perjalanan tadi aku tidak makan apa pun."

Ibunya tersenyum dengan lembut, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah makan yang berada di dekat sini? Sekalian untuk menyambut kedatanganmu."

Dia mengangguk, dan menarik pergelangan tangan kedua orang tuanya dengan semangat.

Tidak sabar rasanya untuk pergi makan-makan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya yang memang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya karena sekolahnya yang terletak di luar Korea, dan juga waktu liburan yang didapatkannya sangat singkat. Belum lagi tugas sekolah yang mencekik membuatnya jarang untuk berkomunikasi dengan kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Suasana ini, adalah suasana yang sangat disukai oleh seorang Cho Jino. Karena dia merasa kalau di saat seperti ini, keluarganya adalah keluarga yang lengkap dan tanpa cela.

**- ) ( -**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Siwon tidak bisa tidak terkesima saat Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti dengan baju berwarna biru yang tadi dipilihkannya. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan penampilan anak itu saat ini, mengesankan.

Dengan baju berwarna biru yang pas dengan warna kulitnya (walau tak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya kalau semua warna cocok dengan warna kulit Kyuhyun yang berwarna putih pucat), juga dipadukan dengan warna wajah Kyuhyun yang kini berwarna agak kemerahan (yang membuat Siwon bingung adalah, kenapa wajah merah itu selalu ditemukannya di wajah Kyuhyun saat dirinya berada di dekat anak itu), benar-benar membuat Siwon terkesan.

Manis, namun juga ada sebuah karisma yang terpancar dari anak itu.

Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga anak itu sampai hanya tinggal seinci lagi jarak yang tersisa di antara bibirnya dan telinga Kyuhyun. "Kau manis, Kyuhyun-_ah_~"

Glup. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya yang terasa tertahan di kerongkongannya saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Siwon dengan nada yang terdengar _seductive_ di telinganya. Apalagi, Siwon tidak memanggilnya dengan _suffix _'-_ssi_' seperti biasanya, dan memanggilnya dengan _suffix _'-_ah_' yang terdengar lebih akrab membuat pipinya semakin merah.

"S-Siwon-_ssi_."

Siwon mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dari dahi Kyuhyun. Anak itu kelihatan panik dan mencoba menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari bahunya, terlihat sekali jika dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

"Hmm? _Waeyo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_~?"

"A-Aku—"

Tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, Siwon akhirnya tertawa dengan agak keras (yang membuat beberapa pelayan dan pembeli yang ada di sana menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh) karena kelakuan Kyuhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah hanya karena bisikan dan sentuhan main-main yang diberikannya kepada anak itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyuhyun-ah."

_Suffix_ yang dipakainya masih dengan '-ah' dan bukan '-ssi' seperti yang biasanya.

Sedang Kyuhyun sendiri yang sudah merasa agak kesal menyikut pinggang Siwon dengan agak keras, membuat namja itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, dan mengecup pipi anak itu dengan sayang (tanpa peduli kalau mereka sedang ada di tempat yang ramai). "Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kedengarannya memang lebih baik aku memanggilmu Kyuhyun-_ah_ dari pada Kyuhyun-_ssi _'kan? Lagipula kita sudah menikah, tidak perlu lagi memakai bahasa yang formal."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, walau masih dengan pipi yang memerah karena merasa malu. Dan sikap malu-malunya itu kembali membuat tawa Siwon meledak, walau tidak seheboh yang pertama.

"Kau sangat lucu… Kurasa, aku mulai menyukaimu."

**- ) ( -**

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Donghae memasuki kamar yang dulunya di tempati Kyuhyun di dalam menara tersebut, yang kini tidak lagi ramai karena Kyuhyun sekarang tidak tinggal di menara itu lagi.

"Aku merindukan Kyunnie." ucapnya dengan suara lirih sambil menatap barang-barang yang ada di kamar itu dengan pandangan menerawang.

Kakinya melangkah ke jendela besar yang ada di kamar itu, menerawang jauh ke pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela dengan pandangan yang masih menerawang entah ke mana.

"Apakah kau bahagia di sana, Kyunnie?"

Lirih. Ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya itu masih terdengar lirih.

Jika dihitung lamanya, Kyuhyun memang belum lama meninggalkan menara ini untuk tinggal bersama dengan Tuan Muda Choi. Tetapi tetap saja, perasaan rindu di hatinya terus membuncah keluar saat mengingat _dongsaeng _kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun. Kyunnie kecilnya selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia jika dekat dengan anak itu.

"Lupakan anak itu untuk sejenak, Hae-_ya_~"

Bisikkan menenangkan itu terdengar di telinganya dengan nada yang sangat lembut dan juga halus. Tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat ini terasa mampu untuk menyejukan jiwanya dan membuatnya berhenti untuk berpikir tentang Kyunnie kecilnya, walau hanya untuk sementara.

"Hyukkie—"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Hae-_ya_. Bahkan mungkin sekarang anak itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan Tuan Muda."

Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati saat-saat tenang seperti ini. Suasana tenang yang diciptakan oleh Hyukjae mampu membuatnya terhanyut dan melupakan sejenak pikiran-pikiran yang memberatkan otaknya dan menyita waktunya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Kyunnie baik-baik saja di sana? Bagaimana kalau kau salah, bagaimana kalau—"

Hyukjae menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Donghae, "Sshh…"

"Aku melihat saat Tuan Muda memperbaiki selimut Kyuhyun. Tangannya sangat lembut saat memperbaikinya, bahkan terkesan seperti tidak ingin anak itu terganggu walau hanya dengan satu sentuhan kecil saja darinya."

Donghae dapat merasakan kalau senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya saat Hyukjae menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi saat dia berada di sana, di rumah baru Tuan Muda dan juga Kyuhyun.

Saat itu, perasaan lega seakan merayap ke hatinya, membuatnya merasakan perasaan rindu yang dirasakannya berangsur-angsur menghilang digantikan oleh perasaan hangat di hatinya saat tahu kalau Tuan Muda bersikap lembut kepada Kyuhyun, bahkan terkesan menjaga dongsaengnya tersebut.

Donghae menaruh telapak tangannya di punggung tangan Hyukjae yang masih memeluk pinggangnya, meremasnya dengan lembut, walau matanya masih memandang keluar jendela. Tidak ada pandangan kosong, hanya ada binar kelembutan saat dia memandang ke luar jendela yang ada di kamar tesebut.

Dirinya hanya dapat berharap agar Kyuhyun dapat menemukan kebahagiannya di sana, bersama dengan Tuan Muda Choi. Walau pernikahan mereka berdua hanya dimaksudkan untuk sementara oleh Tuan Besar Choi, Donghae tetap berharap agar Kyuhyun dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama dengan Tuan Muda Choi yang lembut dan mampu menjaga Kyuhyun dengan maksimal.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, dan menyuarakan harapannya di dalam hati.

Dan tepat saat itu pula, sebuah bintang jatuh yang menghiasi angkasa mengirimkan sebuah keajaiban dari permohonan yang dilontarkan dengan tulus oleh Donghae dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

**- ) ( -**

Kyuhyun menggigil kedinginan saat angin dingin berhembus di sekelilingnya dan menembus jaket yang dipakainya hingga membuat kulitnya merah karena kedinginan.

Sementara Siwon yang tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun menggigil kedinginan di belakangnya terus berjalan, melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, sementara matanya menelusuri barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase setiap toko dengan pandangan kagum.

"S-Siwon-_ssi_. B-Bis-sa b-berhenti s-se-bentar?"

Suara lirih dengan gemertak gigi yang kedengaran menggigil kedinginan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk menemukan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar dan juga kulit yang memerah.

Siwon yang melihat itu melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya, dan menyampirkannya di sekeliling tubuh Kyuhyun yang menggigil kedinginan. Rasa tidak teganya membuatnya lebih memilih untuk kedinginan dan mementingkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menggigil karena angin dingin yang terus berhembus semakin lama semakin kencang.

Siwon menundukkan tubuhnya, "Naik ke punggungku."

"T-Tapi—"

"Tubuhmu sudah menggigil seperti ini, dan sekarang kau ingin menolak? Kyuhyun-ah, jika kau terus memaksakan diri untuk berjalan dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini, itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaanmu!"

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu-ragu sejenak untuk menerima penawaran dari Siwon.

"Kau akan semakin membuatku repot jika tubuhmu demam saat sampai ke rumah nanti."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya tanpa ragu naik ke punggung Siwon, membiarkan namja itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sangat mudah tanpa sedikit pun terlihat kesulitan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan yang sebenarnya mustahil untuk di dengar oleh Siwon jika dalam jarak yang jauh.

"Tidak masalah, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun mampu mencium bau tubuh Siwon yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam kurun waktu tidak sampai 1 hari, Siwon berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya kepada namja itu tanpa usaha yang berarti.

**- ) ( -**

Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke tempat tidur mereka berdua, dan melepaskan 2 jaket yang membungkus tubuh namja tersebut dengan lembut agar anak itu tidak terbangun.

Dipandanginya wajah polos tanpa dosa yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun saat dia tidur. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah anak itu tanpa menyentuhkannya ke kulit wajahnya, mengagumi betapa sempurnanya wajah yang kini terpampang di depannya.

"Kau orang kedua yang membuatku seperti ini, Kyuhyun." ucapnya dengan suara pelan, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah anak itu, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ciuman selamat tidur di wajah Kyuhyun.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai bibirnya mampu menyentuh bibir anak itu, Siwon langsung mengalihkan sasarannya ke pipi Kyuhyun, menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"_Good night_, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

**TBC**

Maaf buat para readers yang sekiranya sudah lama menunggu fic ini untuk updeat (jika ada). Saya tahu kalau chap 8 ini memang kurang memuaskan, dan saya juga sadar kalau masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya yang harus saya perbaiki.

Untuk orang-orang yang sudah membaca dan me-review fic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Rated: PG**

**Member Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa agak buram sehabis bangun tidur. Dirinya mendudukkan tubuhnya di sandaran yang ada di tempat tidur yang kini di tempatinya dan menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang dirasanya nyaman.

"Stella?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara Siwon yang terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Dia merasa aneh saat mendengar nama yang terdengar sangat asing di telinganya tersebut diucapkan dengan suara yang bergetar oleh Siwon. Dan lagi, siapa sekiranya orang yang bernama Stella tersebut?

"Bertemu? Aku rasa aku tidak bisa. Aku harus—"

Kata-kata itu terputus. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

Hening cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya suara Siwon kembali terdengar oleh gendang telinga Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Di mana?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa semakin penasaran segera menurunkan dirinya dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, lalu mengendap-endap untuk dapat mencapai ruang tamu tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Di tempat biasa, jam 8 malam ini? Baiklah."

Sesaat setelah itu, bunyi bantingan barang yang cukup keras terdengar di telinganya, membuat tengkuknya sedikit merinding.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Langkah kakinya agak dipercepat sedikit (karena saking penasarannya), menimbulkan bunyi langkah kaki yang cukup untuk menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

Tap. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat kedua bola matanya dapat melihat keadaan di dalam ruang tamu rumahnya. Siwon, sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi, telepon genggamnya berada di lantai (dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan), dan tidak ketinggalan wajah yang kelihatan tak kalah frustasinya dari apa yang sedang dirinya lakukan saat ini.

"S-Siwon-ssi?"

Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil Siwon, walau dengan suara yang sangat kecil dan mustahil untuk terdengar jika saja ruangan tersebut tidak sesenyap saat ini.

"Pergi." ucap Siwon dengan nada pelan namun berbahaya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya, memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah dengar.

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Kyuhyun mengkeret saat mendengar bentakan Siwon yang terdengar di kedua telinganya.

Inikah sisi lain dari seorang Choi Siwon yang tidak diketahui oleh Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun tidak tahu.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tanpa kata-kata, Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Dirinya memandang Siwon dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan untuk beberapa saat, dan akhirnya membalikkan badannya sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah yang cukup cepat.

**- ) ( -**

"Apa katanya?"

Stella mengetuk-ngetukkan telepon genggamnya ke permukaan meja yang ada di depannya dengan wajah puas.

"Dia setuju untuk bertemu denganku di tempat biasa kami berkencan."

Temannya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi berubah licik seperti ini? Tidak bisa dipercaya, Stella-ya. Lagipula kau tahu 'kan kalau namja Choi itu sudah menikah!"

"Aku tahu, Seohyun-ah." ujarnya sambil meletakkan telepon genggamnya, menghentikan aktivitasnya mengetuk-ngetukkan telepon genggamnya ke atas permukaan meja dan menatap sendu ke luar jendela. "Tapi apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, tidak mungkin kulepaskan dengan mudah 'kan?"

Seohyun memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Stella dengan pandangan yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau mau menghancurkan pernikahan laki-laki itu? Begitu?"

"Tidak tepat, sebenarnya." kini Stella memandang Seohyun dengan pandangan aneh yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh yeojya itu. "Aku bukan hanya akan menghancurkan pernikahan mereka. Tetapi aku juga akan menghancurkan yeojya yang berani mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku."

"Yeojya? Akan lebih tepat jika yeojya itu kau panggil seorang namja."

Stella dan Seohyun menolehkan kepala mereka ke sebelah kanan tubuh mereka, ke arah sebuah suara asing yang baru pertama kali di dengar oleh mereka berdua.

Mata mereka memandang seorang namja yang berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kau… Siapa?"

Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, namja itu segera mengambil tempat duduk yang tersisa di tempat Stella dan Seohyun tadi duduk.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Tetapi yang jelas, aku akan memberikan kalian berdua informasi yang mungkin akan berguna untu kalian."

Stella dan Seohyun saling berpandangan. Mata Seohyun seakan mengatakan kalau sebaiknya mereka berdua tidak usah meladeni namja yang bergabung dengan mereka berdua tanpa di undang tersebut. Sedang Stella sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul, dan mengangguk meyakinkan ke arah Seohyun.

"Informasi apa?"

Namja itu tersenyum, "Cho Kyuhyun. Itu 'kan nama orang yang dinikahi oleh Choi Siwon?"

Stella mengangguk. "Saat pengucapan janji di altar memang aku mendengar pastur memanggil mempelai wanita dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang wanita seperti yang dipikirkan oleh publik Korea saat ini." namja itu memandang ke dalam mata Stella yang memancarkan penasaran yang amat sangat, "memang, orang-orang bisa tertipu dengan mudah saat melihat postur tubuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dan lagi, saat itu wajahnya tertutup dengan tudung mempelai wanita."

"Tidak mungkin." ujar Seohyun sambil memandang namja itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Keluarga Choi adalah keluarga yang terhormat. Tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan satu-satunya calon penerus dari keluarga mereka menikah dengan seorang laki-laki! Kau, tolong jaga ucapanmu!"

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya."

Seohyun menyipitkan matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan namja yang tak diharapkan kedatangannya itu setelah mendengar bualan orang itu. Menikah dengan laki-laki? Mana mungkin!

"Keluarga Choi membiarkan Choi Siwon menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun karena Cho Kyuhyun memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhnya."

Seohyun mendengus keras sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Dia tidak tahan lagi! Sudah cukup namja itu datang dengan tiba-tiba di antara dirinya dan Stella dan membual tentang seorang Cho Kyuhyun-yang-sebenarnya-adalah-seorang-laki-laki di depannya dan juga Stella. Lagipula apa katanya tadi? Rahim? Seorang namja memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhnya? Sungguh bualan yang sangat tidak berguna!

BRAK!

Seohyun berdiri dari kursinya, dan menunjuk wajah namja itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Berhenti membual hal yang tidak perlu!" tangan kirinya meraih pergelangan tangan Stella, menariknya untuk menjauh dari namja yang masih tetap duduk sambil memasang senyum seperti sebelumnya. "Stella, ayo kita pergi! Namja ini hanya sedang membual!"

Stella mengibaskan tangan Seohyun dan memandang temannya itu dengan pandangan aneh. "Aku tetap di sini."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah ku katakan 'kan kalau selain aku akan menghancurkan pernikahan mereka, aku juga akan menghancurkan orang yang menikah dengan Siwon?"

"Tapi Stella, dia hanya sedang membual dan membuatmu percaya padanya!"

Stella tersenyum, "Aku harus mengetahui informasi tentang orang yang dinikahi oleh Siwon agar aku bisa menghancurkannya 'kan?"

Seohyun membatu. Ini bukan seperti Stella yang biasanya.

"Aku akan tetap di sini, agar aku bisa mengetahui banyak informasi tentang orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dan menghancurkannya tanpa harus bersusah payah menghabiskan banyak tenagaku."

**- ) ( -**

"Aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Saat itu aku sedang—"

Kyuhyun menaruh garpu dan pisaunya ke atas meja, berdiri dari kursinya tanpa memandang Siwon sama sekali. Meninggalkan makanannya yang masih bersisa banyak di atas meja.

"Aku mengerti Siwon-ssi. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Punggungnya menghadap wajah Siwon, sehingga namja itu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kalau kau saat ini marah karena bentakanku padamu saat itu. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu berbicara dengan nada dingin seperti itu padaku."

"Aku minta maaf jika kata-kataku saat ini terdengar dingin di telingamu," Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kalau tangannya terasa bergetar saat ini, "tapi saat ini rasanya aku tidak bisa lagi meladeni kata-katamu seperti biasanya dengan nada manis ataupun tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kyu—?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Bisakah hari ini aku pergi menemui Donghae-hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu," Kyuhyun berbalik, memperlihatkan seringai yang kini terpatri di bibirnya, "Lagipula, kau pasti memiliki urusan lain 'kan hari ini, Siwon-ssi?"

Berbeda. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya ini sekarang terasa sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Sosok ini terasa lebih dingin dan juga memiliki aura yang mampu menekan lawan bicaranya hingga membuatnya merasa tertohok.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit, dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dengan langkah perlahan.

**- ) ( -**

Stella meneguk air yang ada di dalam cangkir yang dipegangnya dalam diam. Matanya menatap intens namja yang berada di depannya.

"Jadi, Cho Jino-ssi, katakan padaku apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu."

Jino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun secara langsung," matanya balas menatap Stella dengan tidak kalah intens-nya. "Tetapi orang tuaku berkata padaku kalau Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang bisa merubah sikap maupun sifatnya dengan sangat cepat sesuai dengan keadaanya."

Stella mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Jino. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat." Jino menghirup aroma teh yang menguar dari dalam cangkir tehnya. "Sikap dan sifatnya akan berubah sangat manis jika dia sedang dalam keadaan senang. Tetapi dia juga bisa merubah sikap dan sifat manisnya itu dalam sekejap jika ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tidak senang ataupun membuatnya merasa terluka."

"Aneh."

"Dia memang aneh. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan juga dia adalah keturunan keluarga Cho yang sangat istimewa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tidak tahu ya? Dahulu, nenek buyut dari keluarga Cho yang sebelumnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Yah… Sejenis laki-laki yang memiliki rahim, sama seperti keadaan Cho Kyuhyun sekarang ini."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya."

Jino tersenyum sambil menaruh cangkirnya ke atas meja, menyisakan teh yang ada di dalam cangkir itu sedikit. "Memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Tetapi itulah kenyataannya, kenyataan yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi keturunan keluarga Cho yang sangat istimewa."

Stella meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, memandang Jino dengan pandangan aneh. "Istimewa? Bukankah hal seperti itu malah menjadi sebuah keanehan, dan mungkin juga menjadi sebuah aib bagi keluarga Cho sendiri?"

"Walau ini aneh dan juga menjadi sebuah aib bagi keluarga Cho, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sangat istimewa. Dia istimewa karena dia memiliki rahim, dia istimewa karena dia mampu melahirkan selayaknya seorang wanita, dia istimewa karena dia adalah keturunan keluarga Cho yang paling sensitive, dan dia istimewa karena hanya dia lah yang mampu melahirkan keturunan keluarga Cho yang benar-benar murni keluarga Cho."

"Maksudmu?"

Jino memandang ke luar jendela, memandang sendu kepada pepohonan hijau yang berada di sekitar tempat tersebut. "Nenek buyut kami seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rahim, dan nenek buyut kami itu lah yang melahirkan penerus-penerus dari keluarga Cho yang akhirnya penerus-penerus tersebut menikah dan mempunyai anak. Dan anak-anak mereka yang pastinya juga akan beranjak dewasa pasti akan menikah hingga mempunyai anak 'kan?"

Stella hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Jino.

"Semakin lama anak-anak dari keluarga Cho tersebut tidak akan sama lagi dengan keturunan anak keluarga Cho yang terdahulu karena sudah menikah dengan anak dari keluarga-keluarga lain. Sehingga akhirnya keturunan keluarga Cho tidak akan murni benar-benar keturunan keluarga Cho lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Tetapi Cho Kyuhyun, dia bisa membuat keturunan keluarga Cho menjadi murni seperti sebelumnya karena dia memiliki organ dalam yang sama dengan nenek buyut dari keluarga Cho yang terdahulu." Jino memandang Stella dengan pandangan penuh maksud, "Itulah yang membuatku membenci dirinya. Karena dia istimewa…"

**- ) ( -**

"Berhenti di sini."

Kyuhyun turun dari taksi di depan sebuah rumah yang kelihatan tidak terurus.

Atap-atap rumah itu dipenuhi dengan sulur-sulur tanaman hijau merambat, begitu pun juga dengan pagarnya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, masuk ke dalam rumah itu sambil memandang-mandang ke segala penjuru yang ada di sekitar rumah tidak terurus tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin."

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu rumah yang sudah rapuh itu dengan dengan cukup keras, hingga pintu tersebut jatuh karena engselnya yang sudah berkarat.

"Tidak mungkin."

Matanya memandang ke dalam rumah. Kosong dan kotor. Seperti itulah keadaan yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin."

Dirinya jatuh terduduk, menyebabkan pakaiannya kotor karena bersentuhan dengan debu yang banyak bertebaran di lantai rumah tersebut.

Matanya memandang tidak percaya ke segala penjuru di dalam rumah itu.

Berubah. Keadaan rumah ini setelah 12 tahun lamanya tidak dipijaknya benar-benar kelihatan sangat berubah. Rumah ini seperti sudah lama ditinggalkan, sehingga tidak terurus lagi dan akhirnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa percaya. Dirinya pergi ke tempat ini karena dia berharap kalau orang tuanya akan tetap tinggal di tempat ini, menunggunya sampai dia datang ke sini dan menemui mereka. Tapi apa yang diharapkannya malah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Umma, Appa, sebenarnya kalian sekarang berada di mana?"

Kyuhyun meremas dada kirinya, merasakan sesak yang berada di sana. Rasa sesak itu, membuatnya merasa sulit untuk bernapas dan menuntunnya untuk mengeluarkan bulir-bulir hangat dari kedua bola matanya.

"Aku…"

Bulir-bulir hangat itu menutupi pandangannya hingga menjadi buram,

"…merindukan…"

Sesak. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak karena udara di sekitarnya terasa mulai menipis.

"…kalian."

Tangisnya langsung pecah di saat itu juga.

Hati dan perasaannya, terasa baru saja diiris oleh sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam saat itu. Menerima kenyataan kalau orang tuanya pergi, tanpa mencarinya, tanpa meninggalkan sebuah pesan, atau pun juga tanpa menunggunya membuatnya merasa terkhianati, merasa terkhianati oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Sakit. Bahkan ini terasa lebih sakit dari pada saat Siwon membentaknya.

"Hey! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya sama sekali tidak membuatnya beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Aku Cho Jino." orang itu langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, walaupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bertanya. "Namamu siapa?"

**- ) ( -**

Siwon duduk di tempat duduknya sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Oppa?"

Inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

Siwon menghela nafasnya keras, dan memandang ke wajah yeojya yang berdiri di depannya.

"Duduklah."

Yeojya itu duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan kursi yang sekarang di duduki oleh Siwon. Mata yeojya itu menatapnya dengan intens, sambil memasang senyum manis di bibirnya. Senyum itu, senyum yang mampu membuat hati Siwon yang sekeras batu luluh dan juga membuat pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

"Oppa, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu."

Siwon hanya mengangguk kaku untuk menanggapi perkataan dari yeojya itu.

"Apakah oppa mencintai istri oppa?"

Siwon mencoba tersenyum (walau bibirnya terasa kaku), "Tentu saja aku mencintai istriku, Stella-ya. Jika aku tidak mencintainya, kenapa aku menikahinya?"

"Oppa berbohong."

Siwon serasa tertohok.

"Oppa mengatakan hal itu bukan dengan pandangan cinta. Jika oppa tidak mencintainya, oppa tidak perlu berbohong kepadaku dan mengatakan kalau oppa mencintainya."

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong dengan yeojya yang ada di depannya ini.

"Baiklah. Aku… Memang tidak mencintainya."

Stella tersenyum samar. Dadanya membuncah dengan rasa senang saat mendengar kata-kata Siwon yang mengatakan kalau namja itu tidak mencintai istrinya. Namja itu tidak mencintai Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya dalam agama maupun hukum.

"Lalu kenapa oppa menikahinya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu semuanya, 'kan?"

Dirinya menggembungkan kedua pipinya, berpura-pura kesal.

"Ayolah, oppa~"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Stella berdehem pelan, tidak menyangka jika Siwon tidak akan merespon pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya walau dia sudah mengeluarkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Oppa bilang oppa tidak mencintainya, 'kan?" Stella memandang mata Siwon, mencari sebuah kebenaran di dalam mata namja itu, "Apa aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama dengan oppa?"

"Aku rasa aku—"

**- ) ( -**

"Kau kenapa, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, walau pendengarannya masih terfokus dengan pembicaraan Siwon dengan seorang yeojya yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya bersama dengan namja bernama Cho Jino yang tadi ditemuinya di rumahnya dahulu.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan suasana di tempat ini?"

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Pendengarannya sepenuhnya terfokus kepada pembicaraan Siwon dengan seorang yeojya yang dia tidak tahu namanya siapa tersebut. Walau suara mereka berdua terdengar samar-samar, dia masih dapat mendengarnya.

"_Oppa mengatakan hal itu bukan dengan pandangan cinta. Jika oppa tidak mencintainya, oppa tidak perlu berbohong kepadaku dan mengatakan kalau oppa mencintainya."_

Dada Kyuhyun berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Menunggu jawaban dari Siwon yang bagi dirinya terasa sangat lama. Apa… Namja itu mencintainya? Apakah Siwon mencintainya?

"_Baiklah… Aku memang tidak mencintainya."_

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat itu.

Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang harus disandang oleh hatinya. Kini, hatinya sudah tidak bisa menampung rasa sakit yang tersimpan di hatinya lagi. Semuanya, terasa ingin membuncah keluar.

"A-Aku rasa aku h-harus p-pergi Jino-ssi." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Perlu ku antar?"

"T-Tidak perlu."

Kyuhyun membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan segera berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dengan langkah kaki yang cukup cepat.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Cho Jino, orang yang mengajaknya ke tempat ini, sedang tersenyum puas di belakangnya.

**- ) ( -**

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Siwon-ssi." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon dengan langkah kaki yang cukup perlahan, "Kau sudah pulang dari acara bersenang-senangmu, ya?"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat mata Kyuhyun. Mata itu, penuh dengan kemarahan dan juga kecemburuan di dalamnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa dengan—?"

"Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini, Siwon-ssi?"

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan perlahan, wajahnya dibuat seductive dengan seringai aneh yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Bila kau tidak mencintaiku, seharusnya kau katakan dari awal sebelum aku terjerumus ke dalam pesonamu." Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada sedih sambil membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, "Seharusnya jika kau tidak mencintaiku, kau katakan saja dari awal agar aku bisa membuat hal ini menjadi lebih cepat berakhir!"

Kyuhyun melemparkan kemejanya dengan asal, berjalan maju menuju ke arah Siwon yang semakin berjalan mundur seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang membuatnya semakin mendekat ke arah namja itu. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau mundur?"

"Kyuhyun! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku akan membuat semua ini cepat berakhir!"

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya ke kancing celananya, dan mencoba membuka kancing tersebut sambil tetap memandang ke arah Siwon.

"Kyu—!"

"Kau hanya memerlukan seorang anak laki-laki dariku 'kan? Sekarang, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Kyuhyun menurunkan celana yang dipakainya sampai ke pahanya. Memperlihatkan pahanya yang berwarna putih pucat kepada Siwon yang sekarang sudah bersandar ke dinding, tidak mampu lagi untuk mundur.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu, Siwon-ssi. Aku akan memberikannya padamu."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Rated: M**

**Member Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, NC, Typo(s), etc**

Siwon menelan ludahnya yang terasa tertahan di tenggorokkannya saat matanya tidak sengaja memandang tubuh bagian atas milik Kyuhyun yang kini tidak tertutup oleh kemeja yang dipakai oleh namja itu, memperlihatkan kulit putih pucatnya kepada dirinya.

Gugup. Dirinya merasa gugup, karena harus diakui jika ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya melihat seseorang tidak memakai baju, kemeja, atau yang lainnya yang mampu menutupi bagian atas tubuh seseorang.

Semakin lama, langkah kakinya membawanya untuk mundur dari namja di depannya yang kini berjalan semakin lama semakin dekat dengan dirinya, seakan ingin memerangkapnya dan menerkamnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mundur?"

Siwon tidak mengerti. Dirinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya saat ini. Dia terlihat sangat emosional, matanya penuh dengan emosi. Sebuah emosi, yang bahkan tidak bisa Siwon jabarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kyuhyun! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku akan membuat semua ini cepat berakhir!"

Sekarang dada Siwon serasa ingin membuncah keluar saat Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan tangannya ke bawah, ke kancing celananya, membuka kancing tersebut sambil tetap memandang ke arahnya.

"Kyu—!"

Ini semua harus dihentikan. Tindakan ini, tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Ke mana—? Ke mana perginya Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap manis jika berada di dekatnya? Sosok ini, berbeda. Dia tidak seperti seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang beberapa hari ini tinggal bersamanya. Dia tidak mengenal orang ini. Orang ini berbeda, sangat berbeda dengan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya.

"Kau hanya memerlukan seorang anak laki-laki dariku 'kan? Sekarang, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, tidak mampu untuk melihat ke depan, di mana Kyuhyun kini sedang menurunkan celana yang dipakainya sampai sebatas paha, memperlihatkan kulit berwarna putih pucat yang berada di sana.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu, Siwon-ssi. Aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Kenapa sangat sulit rasanya saat ini untuk tidak melihat ke depan? Kenapa rasanya saat ini Kyuhyun begitu menggoda dirinya, hingga dia serasa ingin langsung menatap ke depan, menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh namja itu? Kenapa rasanya saat ini Siwon ingin memeluknya dan menghilangkan emosi yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun? Kenapa?

Srek. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain secara kasar. Mencoba untuk sekuat tenaga agar tidak tergoda dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, walau seberapa kuat pun godaan yang kini berbisik di telinganya terasa terus menerus mendesaknya untuk melihat ke depan, melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Kenapa Siwon-ssi? Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu dariku?"

Kedua belah tangan (yang Siwon tahu pasti milik Kyuhyun) menjalar di tulang pipinya, kemudian secara kasar kedua belah tangan tersebut menarik wajahnya hingga wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan wajah namja yang ada di depannya.

"Kita akhiri ini dengan cepat agar kita berdua tidak terluka."

Tetesan kristal-kristal bening berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata milik Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon menahan nafas dan dengan refleks menjulurkan tangan kanannya menuju pipi Kyuhyun, menghapus air mata namja tersebut dengan lembut, terlihat seperti sedang berusaha untuk tidak membuat namja itu terluka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu? Apakah… Aku membuat kesalahan kepadamu?"

Sesaat kemudian, Siwon dapat mendengar geraman kesal keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kondisi yang kini sedang dihadapinya. Kyuhyun kelihatan lebih marah dari pada sebelumnya setelah dia melontarkan pertanyaan tadi. Apa dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

Di tengah lamunannya barusan, tanpa sadar dirinya sudah ditarik oleh Kyuhyun ke samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Kyu—?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian dapat dirasakannya sebuah dorongan yang cukup keras mendorong dadanya, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan dengan refleks meraih tubuh Kyuhyun bersamanya hingga akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh tepat di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Tidak ada rasa berat saat tubuh Kyuhyun menindih tubuhnya, terperangkap di dalam pelukannya. Malah, saat ini rasanya tubuh Kyuhyun terasa sangat pas saat berada di atas tubuhnya, saat dirinya memeluk namja itu. Sangat pas, dan juga ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama," Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Siwon yang berada di sekitar pinggangnya, lalu tangannya merayap ke bawah kaus yang dipakai oleh Siwon dan membuka dengan paksa kaus tersebut dari tubuh namja itu, "Setelah ini selesai, maka kau bisa kembali pada gadismu, Siwon-ssi. Pada akhirnya, kau tidak akan pernah terbebani lagi dengan pernikahan paksa ini, 'kan?"

Sret. Tanpa kata-kata Kyuhyun menurunkan celana Siwon sampai terlepas, lalu membuangnya dengan asal.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hentikan perbuatan bodohmu ini! Kau akan terluka jika kau terus seperti ini."

"Bodoh? Aku tidak bodoh, Siwon-ssi. Tugasku hanyalah untuk melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki bagi keluarga Choi 'kan? Lalu, apa perbuatanku ini salah? Aku hanya ingin proses tersebut cepat selesai. Agar aku, tidak terlalu jauh terjerumus ke dalam pesonamu."

Kyuhyun menuntun jari-jemarinya ke salah satu bagian tubuh Siwon, tepatnya pusat gairah tubuhnya.

"Akh!" Siwon menjerit tertahan saat merasakan jari-jemari milik Kyuhyun bergerak semakin jauh, membuat gairahnya terasa memuncak.

"Kau sebenarnya menginginkannya 'kan, Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon ingin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi otak dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bekerja sama, sehingga dia mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan menggoda dari Kyuhyun tersebut.

Tidak. Seharusnya dia tidak menikmati ini semua. Seharusnya dirinya menolak apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dia bisa menolaknya! Tapi kenapa semuanya menjadi kacau seperti ini? Kenapa dia malah membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuhnya? Kenapa?

Siwon memejamkan matanya, merelaksasikan urat-uratnya yang terasa menegang sekaligus juga untuk menahan erangan yang terus menerus terasa ingin keluar dari bibirnya karena sentuhan dari Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat intens.

"Siwon-ssi~"

Siwon membuka matanya. Kesalahan besar, karena matanya langsung membulat saat menyadari kalau dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun sekarang dalam keadaan tidak memakai apa-apa. Belum lagi, bagian selatan tubuhnya sekarang sudah menegang akibat sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya dan juga karena wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat sangat menggoda gairah miliknya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hanya hening yang sekarang melingkupi ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun, sekarang hanya terdiam di atas tubuh Siwon. Namja itu menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, menutupi guratan-guratan merah muda yang berada di kedua belah pipinya dari penglihatan Siwon. Tapi tentu saja, Siwon dapat melihat guratan-guratan tersebut. Keadaan ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini Siwon memperhatikan, kali ini Siwon berada sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Mustahil jika Siwon tidak melihat guratan-guratan merah tersebut, seperti biasanya.

"Apakah akan terasa sakit?"

Jika yang berkata saat ini bukan Kyuhyun, mungkin Siwon akan tertawa sangat keras.

Siwon tersenyum dengan lembut, mengangkat Kyuhyun dari atas tubuhnya dan mendudukkan namja itu di sebelahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri," ujar Siwon masih dengan senyum lembut yang terpatri di bibirnya, "Cinta itu butuh proses 'kan? Aku tidak mungkin langsung mencintaimu. Apalagi, kita bertatap muka hanya saat acara pernikahan. Sekarang adalah waktunya kita untuk saling mengenal, bukan?"

Kyuhyun benci saat Siwon sudah bersikap lembut kepada dirinya. Ini menyakitkan. Sikap lembut ini, membuat Kyuhyun hanyut, membuat Kyuhyun merasa jika cintanya terbalas, tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tetapi saat mengingat kata-kata Siwon kepada yeojya itu, hati Kyuhyun kembali terasa remuk.

Dapat dirasakannya saat ini usapan lembut di pipinya. Lalu dua buah telapak tangan terasa mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut tebal yang berada di sana. Tetapi, sebelum selimut itu mampu menutupi semuanya, Kyuhyun langsung menepisnya dengan kasar. Kali ini, matanya kembali menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan," Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Tetapi aku ingin segera menghilang dari hidupmu, dari tekanan keluarga Choi! Aku, tidak ingin lagi menyandang nama keluarga Choi!"

Biasanya Kyuhyun akan berucap dengan nada dingin jika dia marah. Tetapi kali ini, dirinya berteriak, melepaskan semua emosi yang dirasakannya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih rapuh dari biasanya. Membuatnya merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar sangat terlihat menyedihkan.

Bruk. Tubuh Siwon kembali jatuh ke atas tempat tidur karena tarikan dari kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu—"

Bibir Kyuhyun membekap bibirnya, membuat kata-katanya terhenti karena lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun pada bibirnya terasa sangat manis.

Tanpa bisa di kontrol, tangannya bergerak ke sisi pinggang Kyuhyun, mengusapnya dengan perlahan hingga menimbulkan sensai aneh bagi Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kulit Kyuhyun terasa sangat halus saat bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya, membuatnya ingin terus mengusapnya.

Di sela-sela lumatan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun terhadap bibirnya, dapat dirasakannya jika saliva Kyuhyun jatuh di dagunya, membuatnya merasa semakin panas.

Dirinya menjulurkan lidahnya, menyentuh bagian atas rongga mulut Kyuhyun hingga menyebabkan namja tersebut melenguh. Lenguhan itu menyebabkan gejolak aneh di dalam perutnya, membuatnya semakin memperdalam lumatannya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mendorong dadanya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, mungkin Siwon tidak akan pernah melepaskan bibir tersebut.

"Apakah ini akan sangat sakit?"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh. Sepersekian detik kemudian, dirinya mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh namja itu dengan lembut, sambil merebahkannya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tenang saja," Siwon menurunkan wajahnya dan mengapit bibir atas Kyuhyun dengan kedua belah bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut, merasakan rasa manis yang terkecap di lidahnya saat dirinya melakukan hal itu.

Siwon melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun, dan mulai menjilat saliva miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun yang turun di sekitar pipi namja itu. Tangannya masih sibuk mengitari tubuh Kyuhyun, terkadang mengusap perut rata ataupun sisi pinggang ramping milik Kyuhyun.

Bibirnya turun dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun, membuat orang yang berada di bawahnya tersebut melengkung ke sana ke mari membuat gerakan brutal sampai Siwon menahan pinggangnya agar tidak terus bergerak, dan mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat lekuk leher Kyuhyun sampai sebatas pundak.

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat merasakan perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk dan panas seakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Siwon masih terus menjilati lehernya, bahkan terkadang menggigitnya pelan hingga menimbulkan beberapa tanda merah di leher miliknya. Dan lagi, gesekan gigi Siwon membuat tubuh Kyuhyun semakin terasa menegang, hingga membuatnya refleks meraih pusat tubuh Siwon hingga membuat suaminya itu melenguh keras.

Tanpa kesadaran penuh, Kyuhyun mulai meremas apa yang dirinya raih tadi dengan pelan. Dapat dirasakannya kalau kini Siwon mulai menyedot daging yang berada di lehernya dengan keras, membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan dari bibirnya dan menghentikan remasan yang tadi di lakukannya. Bisa di dengarnya geraman kesal Siwon saat dirinya menghentikan remasannya, membuatnya kembali meremas dan memijitnya dengan intens.

Tangan Kyuhyun terlepas begitu saja saat ciuman Siwon mulai turun ke kedua nipplenya yang berwarna kemerahan. Mencium keduanya secara bergantian, lalu menjilatnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan; tangannya mencengkram selimut yang berada di bawah tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, dan kepalanya ditolehkannya ke kanan, seolah menghindari sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar pusing saat ini.

Saat ciuman-ciuman tersebut semakin turun, Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar lemas. Apalagi, saat Kyuhyun merasa basah di bagian bawahnya, dirinya berteriak sangat keras hingga teriakannya itu bergema di dalam ruangan besar tersebut.

Siwon memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Menjilatnya, melingkupi semuanya dengan satu kuluman hingga membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan melengkungkan tubuhnya saat gelombang gairah menghempasnya. Membuatnya berteriak karena hal tersebut.

Napasnya menjadi tidak stabil, wajahnya terasa panas dan juga tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat mencoba mengontrol nafasnya. Wajar saja sebenarnya hal ini terjadi, mengingat jika pertahanan tubuhnya yang relatif lebih lemah dari pada orang-orang kebanyakan membuatnya menjadi cepat lelah hanya karena hal yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Begitu napasnya mulai stabil, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya dengan pelan.

Kesalahan besar. Karena saat ini Kyuhyun dapat melihat Siwon yang saat ini berlutut di depannya sambil menunjuk bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuatnya membulatkan matanya (karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sangat dekat, tepat di depan wajahnya).

Awalnya Kyuhyun bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon. Tetapi nalurinya menuntunnya untuk membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ragu, lalu menjilatnya dengan pelan. Membuat Siwon bergetar karena sentuhan kecil dari dirinya tersebut.

Dengan masih penuh keraguan di dalam dirinya, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya, sebisa mungkin melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Siwon padanya sebelumnya. Lama dia melakukan hal tersebut, namun Siwon sama sekali belum bereaksi, hanya saja napas namja tersebut menjadi lebih berat dari pada sebelumnya.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Siwon melepaskan miliknya dari mulut Kyuhyun dan mengubah posisi mereka berdua hingga menjadi berhadapan. Tangannya melebarkan kaki Kyuhyun, lalu mengarahkan miliknya tersebut tepat di hadapan rectum milik Kyuhyun yang merekah, tanpa sekalipun mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu.

"ANGH!" Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras saat Siwon mulai memasuki dirinya.

Siwon berhenti mendorong, menggeleng pelan dan berbisik, "Tidak, Tidak bisa." kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun.

Tap. Tangan milik Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon, dan kembali menaruhnya di pinggang miliknya. "T-Teruskan…" ujar Kyuhyun, tidak perduli meski dirinya saat ini sudah banjir keringat.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu. Tetapi saat dirinya menerima satu anggukan meyakinkan dari Kyuhyun, dia kembali memposisikan kejantanannya, mendorongnya dengan perlahan agar tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras, hingga membuat telinga Siwon agak berdengung karenanya. Namun, namja itu tidak terlalu peduli karena dirinya masih sibuk untuk mendorong miliknya ke dalam Kyuhyun, karena bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk mendorongnya sedangkan Kyuhyun masih sangat sempit. Apalagi, di dalam sana dia serasa diperas dan dihisap dengan kuat oleh rectum milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghentikan dorongannya saat mendengar isakan lembut keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, dan lidahnya menjilat air mata yang terus turun dari pelupuk mata namja itu, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sana.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Teruskan. A-Aku tidak apa-apa."

Maka dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Siwon mendorong dengan satu sentakan hingga membuat Kyuhyun untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya berteriak denga keras, melepaskan gairah yang dirasakannya di dalam dirinya. Kadua tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, menggapai-gapai udara kosong yang ada di atas Siwon, lalu beberapa saat kemudian tangan yang dipenuhi oleh keringat itu jatuh.

Siwon menarik keluar dengan perlahan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menyentaknya lagi ke dalam.

"AAGH!" Kyuhyun membekap wajahnya dengan bantal, mencoba meminimalisir teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh, hanya dengan berteriak saja dia sudah merasa lelah, dan lagi tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena hal itu.

Siwon kembali melakukan itu, dan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari pria yang ada di atasnya ini. Sedang Kyuhyun sendiri, masih merasa sakit di bagian bawahnya, dan juga merasa lelah. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika hal yang dilakukannya ini benar-benar sangat menyakitkan. Bila Kyuhyun harus mengibaratkannya, rasa sakitnya terasa seperti habis dibelah dengan pedang yang dibakar di atas api. Benar-benar terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Terkadang Siwon akan memutar pinggulnya, hingga membuatnya bergerak dengan tidak nyaman. Dirinya masih belum merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat saat melakukan hal ini.

Dirinya menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali, menatap wajah Siwon yang terlihat sempurna. Mata namja itu terpejam sempurna, terlihat sangat meresapi apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Belum lagi, lenguhan namja tersebut yang melenguhkan namanya membuat dirinya merasa panas, namun juga di saat yang bersamaan merasa sakit.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya kembali, bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar agak memilukan dengan tiba-tiba. Kenapa harus dirinya yang merasakan hal seperti ini? Apakah karena dia memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhnya, dirinya menjadi sangat sensitive seperti ini? Hanya karena kata-kata Siwon, dirinya menjadi sangat emosional seperti ini.

Dapat dirasakannya ibu jari milik Siwon mengusap air matanya, yang membuatnya sadar kalau dirinya mengeluarkan air mata lagi dari matanya. Bukan bahagia yang dirasakannya dari perhatian laki-laki Choi ini, tetapi malah rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Semua perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan kepadanya terlalu banyak, terlalu banyak hingga membuatnya merasa sedih. Perhatian dan kasih sayang ini, pasti hanya kepura-puraannya juga 'kan?

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya, dia mengerang dengan keras. Bukan karena Siwon menyentakan kejantanannya dengan keras, namun ini semua karena ujung dari kejantanan Siwon menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di dalam rektumnya, membuat matanya terpejam sepenuhnya untuk meresapi rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya. Kejantanan Siwon yang menumbuk rektumnya secara perlahan dan juga intens membuatnya mulai perlahan-lahan menikmati hal ini.

"Ah… Em, S-Siwon-ssi~"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat ini membuat kesadarannya kini semakin lama semakin mulai menipis.

Setiap sentakan yang dilakukan oleh Siwon membuat dirinya semakin menjauh dari akal sehatnya, setiap remasan yang diberikan oleh telapak tangan Siwon membuatnya semakin terhanyut, dan juga membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam ke dalam pesona seorang Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar saat kejantanannya menjadi sesak hingga saliva miliknya bertumpahan.

"Aaah… S-Siwon-ssi!" dia mengeluarkan cairan putuh kental miliknya tepat di atas telapak tangan milik Siwon. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah pada saat ini.

"Enghh…" Kyuhyun mengerang dengan lemah. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dari dalam, napasnya pun terputus-putus. Lelah. Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar merasa sangat lelah.

Namun Siwon terus menyentak miliknya tanpa ampun, dan entah kenapa semakin lama Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kalau milik Siwon semakin besar di dalam dirinya, membuat rektumnya terasa penuh. Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong dada Siwon, memberi isyarat agar namja tersebut menyudahi semuanya. Karena walaupun Kyuhyun menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, tetap saja gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Siwon membuat pinggulnya terasa kesemutan dan mati rasa.

Secara tiba-tiba, Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam dirinya, membuatnya menghela nafas lega dan mulai menyamankan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, Siwon kembali menusuknya sangat dalam hingga membuat Kyuhyun berteriak dengan sangat keras, karena dirinya merasakan kalau rektumnya diisi oleh suatu cairan yang terasa hangat. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, lalu tanpa sadar mendesah dengan pelan.

Lama Siwon menunggu sampai napas mereka berdua kembali stabil, Siwon langsung menarik miliknya keluar dengan paksa dari rektum milik Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu kembali berteriak kesakitan (walau tidak sekeras sebelum-sebelumnya).

Matanya memandang Siwon yang sekarang membelakangi tubuhnya sambil memakai pakaian miliknya satu persatu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Tadi namja itu bersikap lembut, namun sekarang entak kenapa sikap namja itu padanya menjadi berubah.

"Aku tidak meminta kau melakukan semua ini," ucap Siwon sambil memakai celananya, "Jadi jangan pernah menyesal, sekalipun aku akan mencampakanmu nantinya."

Lalu dia berjalan dengan langkah yang agak cepat ke arah pintu; membukanya, lalu menutupnya dengan keras tanpa sekalipun memandang ke belakang, ke arah Cho Kyuhyun yang kini mulai merasakan jika air matanya kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

**- ) ( -**

"Bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja aku lakukan?"

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok yang berada di samping pintu yang tadi dibantingnya dengan keras. Diangkatnya telapak tangannya sebatas dada, dan menatap telapak tangan itu dengan intens.

"Aku sudah menyentuhnya," ucapnya dengan pandangan kosong, "Aku sudah menyentuhnya, menyentuh dirinya seutuhnya."

Seharusnya saat ini Siwon merasa lega 'kan? Seharusnya dirinya merasa lega 'kan karena tidak harus menunggu lama untuk dapat menyentuh Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan keturunan? Tetapi kenapa, saat ini dadanya malah terasa sesak? Rasa ini benar-benar mengganggu dirinya.

Biasanya, butuh waktu yang lama sampai Siwon dapat menyayangi seseorang. Tetapi kali ini, saat melihat sisi rapuh dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia merasa kalau dia harus melindungi namja tersebut. Karena, walaupun namja itu terlihat kuat di luar, namun sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang rapuh di dalam.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon meremas telapak tangannya, "Sebenarnya, siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

**TBC**

Jangan ada yang protes sama NC-nya ya. Soalnya yang buat bukan saya, saya cuma mengeditnya saja. Kalau editannya jelek, maklumi ya, noona~

Terima kasih, untuk orang-orang yang sudah menyempatkan diri ya… ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing: WonKyu**

**Rated: PG**

**Member Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**

"Apakah menurut Appa dan Umma ini tidak keterlaluan?"

"Tidak. Karena, ini adalah yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini, Jino-ya."

Jino menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini terlihat frustasi. Antara marah dan kecewa.

"Tapi aku rasa apa yang aku lakukan saat ini malah menambah beban yang harus ditanggung oleh Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Tidak," Jino mengangkat kepalanya, matanya memandang lurus ke wajah Ibunya yang kini terlihat sangat serius, "Jika kita menginginkan Kyuhyun kembali, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang dapat kita lakukan."

Dirinya terperangah, "Tapi Umma juga Umma-nya Kyuhyun-ssi 'kan?"

"Jino-ya. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang mampu kita upayakan untuk saat ini. Jika kita meminta keluarga Choi untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun, bukan tidak mungkin jika nyawa Umma dan Appa yang akan terancam," jelas Ibu Jino panjang lebar, "Jalan yang paling mudah adalah membuat hati Kyuhyun terluka, dan membuat anak itu terpuruk, lalu kita bisa mengambilnya kembali dengan mudah!"

"Tapi… Aku merasa berdosa, Umma."

"Tidak apa." dapat dirasakannya sebuah tepukan hangat di bahunya, yang bisa dipastikan olehnya bahwa tepukan hangat itu diberikan oleh Ayahnya, "Kita melakukan ini juga demi Kyuhyun 'kan?"

Jino mengangguk dalam ketidak pastian hatinya.

Demi Kyuhyun? Membuat anak itu menjadi terpuruk, lalu mengambilnya, itu demi Kyuhyun? Bukankah… Orang tua itu ingin anak mereka menjadi bahagia? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Umma dan Appa-nya malah ingin menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh anak itu untuk saat ini?

"Bagus. Apa kau sudah meminta Stella Kim, mantan pacar Siwon untuk membantu tugasmu?"

"Ya. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada gadis itu. Dan juga, aku sudah mengatakan seperti yang disuruhkan oleh Appa kalau aku—"

Ternyata, walau beberapa kali pun Jino sering mengatakannya, tetap saja kebohongan yang diucapkannya saat ini terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

"—Kalau aku membenci Kyuhyun-ssi."

Tentu saja Jino tidak membenci Kyuhyun. Kali pertama dirinya mendengar tentang Kyuhyun adalah saat dirinya saat ini berumur 16 tahun. Kali pertama dirinya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun pun adalah saat dia pergi ke rumah tempat di mana dia dan orang tuanya dulu tinggal. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia membenci seseorang hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari?

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya 'kan? Bagaimana wajah kakakmu itu saat ini?"

Bagaimana Jino harus menjelaskannya? Wajah Kyuhyun. Baginya, wajah itu adalah wajah paling mempesona yang pernah dilihatnya. Bagi dirinya, wajah itu adalah wajah paling sempurna yang pernah tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Wajah itu, adalah wajah yang mampu memerangkap dirinya agar terus menatapnya, membuatnya terus menerus mengagumi apa yang ada di sana.

"Kyuhyun. Dia—"

Jino bingung. Bagaimana dirinya bisa mendeskripsikan wajah milik Kyuhyun di depan kedua orang tuanya jika kata yang kini terus menerus berulang di otaknya adalah kata 'sempurna'?

"—Dia terlihat sangat frustasi. Wajahnya kelihatan lesu dan juga matanya terlihat sembab."

Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di otaknya. Tapi semua yang diucapkannya memang benar 'kan? Walau terlihat sempurna, namun wajah itu juga memancarkan rasa frustasi yang sangat kentara.

"Bagus."

Eh? Apa tadi yang di dengarnya keluar dari mulut Ayahnya?

"Bagus?"

Ayahnya mengangguk, tersenyum, dan mengusap pundak Jino dengan lembut. "Dengan begini, berarti sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan terpuruk dalam kesedihannya dan akhirnya kita bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah."

Sekarang, Jino hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutnya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sebegitu inginnya kah mereka mendapatkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, hingga harus mengorbankan perasaan anak itu?

**#*#**

Tuan Choi memandang ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang. Hatinya hari ini entah kenapa terasa gusar, padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini. Pikirannya pun kini mulai melayang kepada Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun, membuat sebuah kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya dan membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Tuan Besar…"

Tuan Choi berbalik, dan menemukan seorang penjaganya sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Ada apa kau ke sini? Apakah ada kabar penting tentang Cho Kyuhyun yang ingin kau kabarkan padaku?"

Penjaga itu mengangguk, dan membungkuk dengan hormat kepada Tuan Choi, "Maafkan saya, Tuan Besar. Saya tidak bisa melindungi Cho Kyuhyun seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Tuan Besar."

Wajah Tuan Choi agak mengeras mendengarnya, hatinya semakin merasa tidak tenang saat wajah Cho Kyuhyun tergambar di dalam otaknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya rasa saat ini Cho Kyuhyun sedang sakit." Penjaga itu menelan ludahnya yang tertahan di kerongkongan saat merasakan tatapan intens yang diberikan oleh Tuan Choi, "Maksud saya—"

Jeda untuk sesaat, membuat Tuan Choi semakin menatap penjaga yang di depannya dengan intens dan mata yang menyipit.

"—S-Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun saat ini sedang sakit. Kami memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang akhir ini sangat lambat, dan wajahnya pun semakin hari semakin pucat. Tubuhnya juga menjadi lebih kurus dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya."

"Lalu?"

"Sesuai yang Tuan Besar perintahkan, saya memperhatikan seluruh gerak-geriknya dan mengikuti ke mana pun dia pergi. Kemarin, dia pergi ke sebuah _restaurant_, dan menemui seorang laki-laki yang saya tidak tahu siapa namanya. Yang saya perhatikan, kelihatannya dia sangat dekat dengan laki-laki tersebut, karena beberapa saat setelah dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dia menangis di pelukan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu pun juga terlihat sangat marah setelahnya. Saya rasa, Cho Kyuhyun sedang sakit, dan mungkin sakitnya itu disebabkan oleh Tuan Muda. Karena, jika melihat dari pengamatan saya, Tuan Muda jarang pulang ke rumah yang ditempatinya bersama dengan Kyuhyun saat ini. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengalami pertengkaran yang cukup hebat."

Tuan Choi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, walaupun wajahnya saat ini terlihat sangat gusar. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Penjaga itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu berdiri dan segera berjalan ke luar dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah kaki yang sangat cepat.

Sementara itu, Tuan Choi terlihat sangat gusar, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk saat ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah keputusanku untuk membawamu ke sini dan menikahkanmu dengan Siwon bukanlah keputusan yang benar?"ucapnya pada udara kosong sambil memandang foto dirinya bersama dengan Siwon (yang saat itu masih berumur 8 tahun) saat mereka dulu berlibur ke kebun binatang.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang, namun kini yang tergambar di dalam otaknya adalah kenangan masa lalunya saat dirinya membawa Siwon untuk pergi ke kebun binatang, menikmati liburan akhir sekolah anaknya itu.

Hari itu, adalah hari di mana hati nuraninya mulai tertutup dan membuatnya menjadi egois karena kepentingan anaknya sendiri.

**- ) ( -**

"Apakah Appa hari ini sedang tidak sibuk? Biasanya Appa 'kan tidak punya waktu untuk Siwon."

Tuan Choi hanya tertawa saat mendengar ocehan anaknya yang tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang pekerjaannya dan juga tentang waktu luangnya yang memang tidak biasanya selalu ada.

"Appa 'kan ingin menemani Siwon hari ini. Bukankah Siwon ingin menikmati liburan bersama dengan Appa?"

Siwon mengangguk dengan semangat dan juga senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, "Siwon memang ingin sekali menikmati liburan bersama dengan Appa." tetapi wajah anak itu langsung berubah saat dia berkata, "Tapi jika Appa sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan Appa, tidak apa-apa kok. Siwon bisa mengajak teman-teman Siwon yang lain untuk liburan bersama."

Tangan besarnya langsung mengusap-usap kepala Siwon dengan sayang, "Tapi Siwon anak Appa 'kan? Dan anak Appa pastinya adalah prioritas nomor 1 bagi Appa."

Siwon tersenyum dengan senang, dan menarik-narik tangan Appa-nya. "Kalau begitu, hari ini Appa benar-benar punya waktu luang 'kan untuk Siwon? Appa tidak akan menerima telepon tentang pekerjaan 'kan saat kita di kebun binatang seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja. Appa janji tidak akan menerima telepon saat Appa sedang jalan-jalan dengan Siwon."

Anak itu terlihat sangat senang, dan kembali menarik-narik tangan Tuan Choi dengan lebih kencang, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi melihat jerapah, Appa!"

Tuan Choi hanya tertawa dan menuruti saja apa kehendak Siwon yang saat ini benar-benar kelihatan sangat senang.

Baru beberapa langkah anaknya itu berjalan sambil menarik-narik tangannya, langkah kecil itu langsung terhenti.

"Ada apa Siwon? Bukannya Siwon bilang pada Appa, Siwon ingin melihat jerapah?"

Siwon hanya diam, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Tuan Choi. Tetapi, tangan kecil anak itu terangkat, dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke suatu objek. Membuat Tuan Choi melihat ke arah objek yang ditunjuk oleh anaknya, dan menemukan seorang anak kecil imut yang kelihatan sedang menunggu.

"Lihat, Appa! Anak itu manis sekali!"

"Kau suka dengannya ya?"

Siwon menggembungkan pipinya, dan menarik-narik baju Tuan Choi dengan manja, "Aku memang menyukainya, Appa. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin."

"Memangnya kenapa, Siwon? Semuanya pasti mungkin terjadi, 'kan?"

"Tetapi dia kelihatan sangat dingin dan susah untuk didekati, Appa."

Tuan Choi mengusap rambut Siwon, dan tersenyum, "Appa akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan anak itu."

"Maksud Appa?"

"Kau menyukainya 'kan? Kalau begitu, Appa akan membantumu."

Siwon mengangguk-angguk senang, mata anak itu berbinar-binar seperti selayaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan sebuah mainan yang didambakannya.

Sedang Tuan Choi sendiri kembali memandang sosok anak kecil imut yang kini sedang bersama seorang yeojya dewasa yang sangat dikenalnya. Yeojya itu, dia adalah istri dari seorang namja bermarga Cho yang menjadi lawan bisnisnya.

Mencoba tidak perduli, Tuan Choi kembali mengusap rambut Siwon dan tersenyum pada anak itu. Padahal di dalam otaknya sekarang ini, sudah tergambar rencana agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan anak dari keluarga Cho tersebut, agar Siwon menjadi bahagia.

Ya, hanya untuk kebahagiaan Siwon dia mau melakukan hal-hal kotor seperti yang tergambar di dalam otaknya saat ini.

**- ) ( -**

Tuan Choi tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya dengan keras.

"Tuan! Ada hal yang sangat gawat sedang terjadi, Tuan!"

Deg. Deg. Deg

"Masuk…"

Brak!

Dengan tidak sopannya, seorang penjaga (yang diperintahkannya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun) membuka pintu dengan sangat keras.

"G-Gawat! Kyuhyun… Anak itu… Anak itu bertemu dengan Cho Jino!"

Denyut nadi Tuan Choi serasa terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut penjaga itu.

"A-Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun, anak itu bertemu dengan Cho Jino!"

Tuan Choi memegang dadanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, sedang tangan yang satunya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa menegang, "Kau… Awasi apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Cho Jino pada Kyuhyun."

Penjaga itu segera mengangguk dan berlari dengan sangat cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Masalah. Ini adalah masalah yang sangat besar, yang akan menimpa jalan pernikahan Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun.

**- ) ( -**

"Namamu Cho Jino 'kan?"

Jino mengangguk sambil menatap dengan intens wajah Kyuhyun yang hari ini terlihat sangat pucat dan kehilangan cahayanya,

"Namamu, seperti nama adikku ya…"

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Begitu kah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya, "Ya, adikku. Dia sekarang pastinya sudah berumur 16 tahun."

"Aku juga berumur 16 tahun."

"Wah~ Benarkah~?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa, dengan suara berat namun juga lembut yang dimilikinya.

"Ya, dan adikku itu juga sangat imut."

Jino diam mendengarnya. Kyuhyun, kakakknya itu tahu tentang dirinya? Padahal, dirinya sendiri pun baru tahu jika dirinya mempunyai seorang kakak. Tapi Kyuhyun? Namja itu masih mengingatnya walaupun sudah berpisah selama belasan tahun lamanya!

"Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Ne?"

"Apa… Apa kau merindukan keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat, lalu menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. "Aku merindukan mereka. Namun jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak lagi merindukan mereka."

Jino menahan napas,

"Aku lebih bahagia saat bersama dengan seseorang yang aku cintai saat ini," Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sedih, "Walau sepertinya orang itu sekarang membenciku."

"Kyuhyun-ssi—"

Jino harus mengatakan ini. Ini, adalah apa yang disuruhkan oleh Umma dan juga Appa-nya. Tetapi, apa dia tega merusak kebahagiaan Kyuhyun saat ini?

"—Aku tahu di mana keberadaan U—"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kata-kata Jino terpotong, sedangkan tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi kaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berasama namja ini?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, dengan tatapan mata hampa, "Si—"

"Ikut aku!"

Grep!

Genggaman telapak tangan Siwon pada pergelangan tangan kecil miliknya benar-benar sangat erat, dan juga menyakitkan.

"Si—"

Tubuhnya tertarik ke depan, seiring dengan langkah kaki Siwon yang membawanya dengan sangat cepat.

Brak!

Tubuhnya terhimpit dengan dinding yang ada di belakangnya, dan juga Siwon yang berada di depannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan intens yang benar-benar membuatnya terganggu sekaligus juga merasa takut.

"Siwon-ssi! A-Aku b-bis—"

Kata-katanya tak bisa dikeluarkan dari pita suaranya saat bibir Siwon maju dan membekap bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk diam.

"Jangan pernah temui namja sialan itu lagi." ucap Siwon saat namja itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau—"

Bibir Siwon maju, kembali membekap bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Siwon kembali melepaskan bibir Kyuhyun, "—adalah—"

Sekali lagi, bibir namja itu kembali membekap bibir Kyuhyun,

"—milikku."

Saat kata terakhir, Siwon langsung memagut bibir Kyuhyun, melumat bibir namja itu dengan sangat intens tanpa peduli jika dirinya sedang mencium Kyuhyun di salah satu bilik yang ada di kamar kecil yang mereka berdua masuki, yang sebenarnya beresiko membuat orang-orang curiga.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya membiarkan suaminya itu melumat bibirnya, menikmati perasaan senang yang membuncah di dadanya.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pairing**_**: WonKyu, EunHae**

_**Rated**_**: PG**

_**Member**_** Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

_**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**_

"Untuk apa _Appa_ menuruhku datang ke sini?" Siwon berkata dengan dingin, sambil menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus_ Appa_ katakan padamu, Siwon."

Siwon diam, mendengarkan.

"_Appa_ ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu denganmu sebelumnya,"

Tuan Choi menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya. Lalu, dirinya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa…" Tuan Choi memulai, tatapan matanya masih terkunci pada sosok Siwon yang masih setia berdiri di depannya. "Apa saat ini kau sedang bermasalah dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Bagaimana _Appa_ bisa tahu?"

Tuan Choi menghela napasnya, menenangkan jantungnya yang terasa akan melonjak keluar dengan jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Siwon yang terkesan sangat santai.

"Kenapa? Apa yang membuat masalah ini terjadi?"

Siwon menyeringai mengejek, dan menatap Tuan Choi dengan pandangan meremehkan. "_Appa_ ingin tahu?" lalu, dirinya mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan menatap telapak tangannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Aku hanya menyentuhnya, sebagaimana apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan."

Mata Tuan Choi melebar, menatap anaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "K-Kau menyentuhnya?"

"Ya, aku menyentuhnya." mata Siwon sama sekali tak beralih dari telapak tangannya, "Bukankah itu yang _Appa_ inginkan? Aku menyentuhnya, dan akhirnya dapat memberikan _Appa_ keturunan dengan cepat."

Ingin rasanya saat itu Tuan Choi melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah putranya tersebut, agar putranya itu menjadi sadar tentang apa maksud Tuan Choi yang sebenarnya menikahkannya dengan Kyuhyun, dan menyuruhnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun (jika anak itu ingin) setelah Kyuhyun melahirkan seorang keturunan untuk keluarga Choi.

"_Appa_ memang menginginkan keturunan dari kau dan juga Kyuhyun,"

Jeda sejenak,

"Tetapi, apakah kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Kau dapat membuat Kyuhyun menjadi trauma dengan apa yang kau lakukan, jika kau memaksanya dan menyentuhnya!"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyentuhnya secara paksa seperti yang _Appa_ pikirkan," Siwon berucap dengan nada dingin, "Bahkan, yang memulai hal itu adalah Kyuhyun sendiri."

Tuan Choi diam, tak mempercayai apa yang didengar oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Jadi kau—"

Siwon langsung memotong kata-kata _Appa_-nya, berucap dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa _Appa_ menyuruhku ke sini?"

Tuan Choi memandang anaknya dengan pandangan penuh arti untuk sejenak, lalu menghembuskan napasnya dan tersenyum aneh.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk kehilangan Kyuhyun?"

Siwon terkesiap mendengarnya, "Maksud _Appa_?"

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk kehilangan Kyuhyun?"

Namun, hanya pertanyaan yang sama yang keluar dari mulut Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Siwon mengatakan kata-kata itu tanpa sekalipun memandang ke arah Tuan Choi, "Jadi, untuk apa aku merasa kehilangan jika dia menghilang dari hidupku? Tanpa dia, hidupku akan terasa lebih mu—"

Tuan Choi memotong, "Kalau begitu, bersiaplah. Karena sekarang, Kyuhyun sedang bersama dengan Cho Jino."

Firasat Siwon menjadi buruk, saat nama seseorang terucap dari bibir Ayahnya.

"Kau tahu? Cho Jino, dia adalah adik Kyuhyun." degup jantung Siwon menjadi tidak tenang seperti sebelumnya, "_Appa_ rasa, Cho Jino akan memberitahu Kyuhyun tempat di mana kedua orang tuanya bera—"

Brakk!

Tuan Choi tersenyum.

Dugaannya benar. Siwon pasti akan pergi untuk mencari Kyuhyun, dan menggagalkan niat Cho Jino untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun di mana Tuan dan Nyonya Cho saat ini berada. Terbukti, dengan ruangan yang kini menjadi senyap dan hanya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di ruang kerjanya.

**- ) ( -**

Siwon menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangan kirinya dengan sangat erat saat mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Ayahnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang _stir_ mobil. Mata _namja_ itu pun juga menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa sedikit pun terlihat terganggu dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"S-Siwon-_ssi_…"

"_Hyung_." ujar Siwon dengan pandangan yang masih menatap lurus ke depan, "Sudah ku katakan padamu untuk memanggilku _hyung_."

Kyuhyun berdehem dengan gugup,

"Siwon-_hyung_," lidahnya yang tidak terbiasa memanggil Siwon dengan _suffix_ _hyung_, membuat kata-kata yang diucapkannya menjadi terasa aneh di lidahnya, "B-Bisakah _Hyung_ melepaskan genggaman ini? Genggaman ini, terlalu erat."

_Namja_ Choi itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ternyata kau memang sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan, ya?" Siwon mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, "Genggaman tangan ini yang terlalu erat untukmu, atau—"

Jeda sejenak. Genggaman tangan Siwon semakin terasa mengerat.

"Kau merasa malu dan salah tingkah karena genggaman tanganku yang terasa hangat di telapak tanganmu?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, dan menutup matanya untuk menghentikan debaran yang semakin lama semakin terasa di dadanya. Seakan jantungnya saat ini ingin membuncah keluar dari dadanya karena kerasnya detak-detak yang keluar dari alat pemompa darah tersebut.

"Aku hanya merasa jika ini tidak wajar, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun membohongi dirinya sendiri kali ini, "Kau tidak mencintaiku, _Hyung_. Jadi seharusnya, kau tidak boleh menggenggam tanganku seperti ini."

"Aku memang tidak mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya, bahkan kali ini lebih erat. Tolong, tolong jangan ada kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari bibir Siwon saat ini untuknya. "Tetapi aku bisa mencoba 'kan?"

Kyuhyun saat ini terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah Siwon, sehingga dirinya tetap saja bertahan dengan posisinya yang semula.

"Apakah kau ingat kalau aku pernah berkata jika aku mulai menyukaimu?" Oh Tuhan, tangannya saat ini tangannya benar-benar terasa bergetar mendengarnya, "Aku bisa mengembangkan perasaanku itu. Aku akan mengembangkan perasaan sukaku padamu, menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta."

Mobil berhenti, dan wajahnya serasa tertarik ke depan.

"Kali ini, mari kita berjuang bersama-sama." Sebuah kecupan singkat terasa di dahinya, "Kita bisa berjuang agar semuanya menjadi lebih mudah untuk kita 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan rangkaian kata-kata. Tetapi, senyum kecil yang mengembang di bibirnya, pasti sudah bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Siwon kepadanya 'kan?

**- ) ( -**

Seohyun menatap Jino yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan sinis,

"Tolong, berhentilah membuat Stella terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Seohyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi, "Kau membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh dengan bualan-bualan yang kau lontarkan padanya, kau tahu?"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?" Jino mendecih, "Kau itu hanya seorang _yeojya_ yang ingin ikut-ikutan masalah orang lain! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi kau memaksakan diri agar kau tahu masalah yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kau itu, _yeojya_ tidak berguna yang hanya akan memperumit masalah!"

Seohyun melotot mendengar perkataan Jino. Namun, dirinya mencoba sabar, dan menelan bulat-bulat perasaan kesal yang menyesakkan rongga dadanya saat ini.

"Kau bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa?" seluruh tubuh Seohyun bergetar, "Kau itu hanyalah seorang anak yang mencoba mematuhi semua suruhan kedua orang tuamu, dan memperalat sahabatku dengan bualan-bualanmu!"

Jino serasa tertohok,

"Apa kau bilang?"

Seohyun memalingkan wajahnya, dengan ekspresi jijik yang bercampur dengan kasihan, "Cih! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu pikiran-pikiran kotor yang bersarang di otakmu?"

"Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa, Seohyun-_ssi_. Jadi, jangan mengatakan persepsi seakan kau mengetahui masalah yang sedang aku hadapi saat ini."

"Aku tidak tahu? Apakah kau pernah mendengar nama Seo Joo Hyun sebelum ini, heh?"

"S-Seo Joo Hyun?"

Seohyun tertawa sinis, "Pernah dengar 'kan? Seo Joo Hyun, seorang mata-mata yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam menyusun rencana agar orang yang dimata-matainnya tidak curiga dan akhirnya tahu jika dia adalah orang yang sedang dimata-matai. Pernah bekerja dengan keluarga Cho, namun entah kenapa malah mengkhianati keluarga tersebut."

"K-Kau membayar seorang mata-mata terkenal yang pernah bekerja di tempat kami, untuk memata-matai kami?"

Sekali lagi, Seohyun tertawa, "Untuk apa membayar mata-mata terkenal, jika mata-mata terkenal itu adalah dirimu sendiri?"

"J-Jadi—"

Entah kenapa, Jino merasakan sebuah perasaan ngeri menyeruak ke dalam batinnya saat ini,

"Ya, kau benar, Aku adalah Seo Joo Hyun itu. Aku, adalah seorang mata-mata handal yang pernah bekerja dengan keluarga Cho. Jadi, apa tidak mungkin jika aku tahu banyak informasi dan memata-matai keluargamu, Jino-_ssi_?"

Jino merutuk dalam hati.

Kesalahan besar yang dibuatnya. Ternyata, _yeojya_ yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah seorang _yeojya_ yang benar-benar pintar.

Jino mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dan memasang topeng wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi miliknya. "Untuk apa sebenarnya kau memata-matai keluarga kami? Bukankah, hal itu tidak ada untungnya untukmu, Seo Joo Hyun-_ssi_?"

Seohyun menatap Jino, dengan wajah yang tak kalah dingin, "Memang benar apa yang kau katakan. Aku, sama sekali tidak memiliki keuntungan dengan melakukan semua hal ini," Seohyun menarik napasnya, melemaskan sedikit urat-urat yang mengencang di wajahnya, "Tetapi, untuk sahabat yang aku sayangi, dan juga lelaki yang aku cintai, apa salahnya?"

"K-Kau—"

"Kau tidak mengira jika aku mencintai Choi Siwon? Benar-benar _namja_ bodoh!"

Jino merasa tersinggung mendengarnya. Tetapi, dirinya tetap saja mendengarkan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Seohyun,

"Aku tidak ingin _namja_ itu merasa sakit karena berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya," Seohyun menatap ke sebuah kaca transparan yang berada di _restaurant_ tersebut, "Dia, kelihatan benar-benar mencintai Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau bilang cinta? Itu tidak mu—"

"Tidak mungkin?" Seohyun memotong, "Apanya yang tidak mungkin, jika aku dapat melihat wajah bercahaya Siwon saat dia pergi ke toko pakaian bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Jino diam,

"Kau tahu? Melihat wajah orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama dengan orang lain, ketimbang melihat wajah sedihnya ketika bersama dengan kita, benar-benar terasa melegakan."

Jika bisa, Jino pasti akan memberikan Seohyun banyak tepukan meriah karena kebesaran hati _yeojya_ itu membiarkan namja yang dicintainya bersama dengan orang lain. Tetapi, _yeojya_ yang ada di depannya ini adalah musuhnya 'kan? _Yeojya_ ini, adalah musuhnya, yang bisa saja akan menggagalkan seluruh rencana yang telah disusun oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Bersama dengan Stella ataupun Kyuhyun, selama dia bahagia, aku pun juga akan turut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan olehnya."

"Jangan berpura-pura menjadi tegar, Seohyun-_ssi_. Kau itu, adalah seorang _yeojya_ lemah yang tidak memiliki arti apa-apa." tatapan mata Seohyun terkunci pada dirinya, "Walau kau seorang mata-mata handal sekali pun, tetap saja kau adalah seorang _yeojya_. Dan sudah _kodrat_nya jika _yeojya_ adalah seorang manusia lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa, aku benar?"

"Kau menghinaku?" Seohyun memegang erat-erat cangkir yang berada di genggaman telapak tangannya, "Kau lihat saja apa yang aku bisa lakukan terhadap keluargamu jika kau menyentuh Kyuhyun, bahkan seujung jari pun. Kau dan keluargamu, akan menghilang dari muka bumi, dan hidup di tanah bersama dengan mayat-mayat yang terkubur di sana!"

Entah kenapa, ancaman Seohyun terasa benar-benar serius baginya.

Jino menyeringai, "Jangan sekali-kali bercanda dengan—"

"Aku tidak bercanda," Seohyun menatap Jino dengan pandangan menghina, "Aku pasti akan melakukan hal itu jika kau dan keluargamu menyentuh Kyuhyun, dan membuat laki-laki yang aku cintai menangis."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu, Jino-_ssi_. Seorang yeojya lemah sekali pun, bisa saja membunuh seorang _namja_ jika dirinya merasa tersakiti." Seohyun menjilat bibirnya, "Jadi, jangan pernah main-main dengan seorang _yeojya_. Karena _yeojya_, adalah seorang makhluk lemah yang akan berubah menjadi sangat kuat jika terus-terusan ditekan dengan kuat dari luar."

**- ) ( -**

"Kenapa kau harus terus mementingkan Kyuhyun?"

"Dia _dongsaeng_ku! Memangnya kenapa? Kau bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku!"

"Sudah kubilang jika aku harus menjalankan tugas dari Tuan Besar! Cobalah untuk mengerti, Hae-_ya_!"

"Untuk apa aku mengerti? Jika kau bahkan tidak bisa mengerti jika aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini?"

Pertengkaran tak dapat terelakan antara Hyukjae dan juga Donghae.

Sebenarnya, masalah yang terjadi ini bukanlah suatu hal yang _kompleks_. Namun, masalah ini terjadi hanya karena kecemburuan yang ada di dalam diri Hyukjae melonjak keluar, setelah Donghae mengatakan jika dia akan pergi menemui Kyuhyun (lagi) untuk memastikan keadaan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"Tetapi tidak seharusnya kau menemuinya setiap hari, 'kan? Lagipula, kemarin kau sudah menemuinya, Hae-_ya_! Apakah itu tidak cukup?"

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, meredam rasa marah yang bersarang di hatinya.

"Cukup katamu? Bagiku, hal itu tidaklah cukup!" Donghae meremas kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika saat kau menemui orang yang kau sayangi, orang yang kau sayangi itu malah menangis di depanmu dan menyimpan masalahnya sendirian?"

Hyukjae terdiam, dengan emosi meledak-ledak yang dikeluarkan oleh Donghae,

"Mungkin, kau tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Karena kau, bukanlah orang yang merawat Kyuhyun selama 12 tahun sepertiku!"

"Apa maksudmu, Hae-_ya_? Dia itu sudah besar! Kau tidak seharusnya selalu berada di sampingnya, dan menampung semua masalah yang sedang dihadapinya!"

"Kau memang tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini," Donghae tersenyum muram, "Kau bukanlah Leeteuk-_hyung_, yang bisa mengerti perasaanku terhadap Kyuhyun."

Amarah Hyukjae memuncak,

"Leeteuk-_hyung_? Jadi maksudmu, Leeteuk-_hyung_ bisa mengerti dirimu, sedangkan aku tidak? Begitu?"

"Ya," Donghae menunduk dan menatap kedua kakinya, "Itulah maksudku."

"Kau, bukanlah Leeteuk-_hyung_ yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku pada Kyuhyun." bulir-balir air matanya jatuh, dan membasahi pipinya, "Aku dan Leeteuk-_hyung_ merawatnya dari dia berumur 6 tahun. Seharusnya… Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini karena mengkhawatirkan keadaannya."

"Hae—"

"Dia, adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menyayangi seseorang dengan tulus."

Donghae merasa jika kakinya akan jatuh ke tanah, karena tidak kuat menopang beban tubuhnya yang terasa semakin berat,

"Aku menyayanginya, sebagaimana _Hyung_ dan _Dongsaeng_ saling menyayangi. Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya?" bulir-bulir air matanya semakin banyak berjatuhan, "Ataukah kita memang seharusnya tidak bisa bersama?"

"Baik, jika ini maumu." Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan pandangan dingin, "Kita akhiri hubungan ini sekarang."

Semakin lama, kaki Hyukjae membawanya melangkah ke depan pintu yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Membawanya untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hyuk_ie_—"

Brakk!

Pintu tertutup dengan sangat keras, bersama dengan tubuh Donghae yang jatuh ke bawah karena kakinya yang tak kuat lagi menopang beban tubuhnya yang terasa berat karena terus bergetar.

Getaran tubuhnya semakin menjadi, saat air mata terus mengalir.

Air mata, menandai rasa sakitnya karena berakhirnya hubungan yang dibinanya bersama dengan Hyukjae.

Sakit. Benar-benar sangat sakit, hingga rasanya paru-parunya terasa terhimpit dan membuatnya susah untuk bernapas.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk_ie_…" gumamnya pelan kepada udara kosong di sekitarnya, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan napas yang tersendat-sendat.

**- ) ( -**

Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah mereka, Siwon segera pergi ke sebuah _restaurant_, di mana Stella sedang menunggunya.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Siwon menemui gadis itu. Hari ini, adalah hari di mana Siwon sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri semua komunikasinya dengan gadis itu. Tidak ada komunikasi lewat sambungan telepon atau yang lainnya. Semuanya akan berakhir, hari ini.

"_Oppa_…"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Stella."

Mengejutkan. Sangat mengejutkan dia bisa berkata sedingin itu pada Stella. Bahkan, dirinya sendiri pun tidak menyangka dengan nada suara yang digunakannya saat ini, saat berbicara dengan Stella.

"A-Apa yang terjadi padamu, _Oppa_?"

"Kita akhiri semua komunikasi antara kita berdua," Siwon mengambil napas panjang, "Jika kita terus berkomunikasi, semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk. Kau, dan juga aku, hanya akan memperparah keadaan Kyuhyun."

"Sejak kapan _Oppa_ peduli kepada Kyuhyun?" meskipun nada suara meninggi, Stella tetap mempertahankan nada lembut dalam suaranya, "Kyuhyun itu, hanyalah _namja_ aneh yang dipaksakan oleh Ayah _Oppa_ untuk menikah dengan _Oppa_! Untuk apa _Oppa_ peduli, sedangkan pernikahan kalian berdua sama sekali tidak didasarkan oleh cinta?"

"Tolong jaga ucapanmu, Stella-_ssi_. Kyuhyun, bukan _namja_ aneh seperti yang kau katakan!"

_Suffix_ '-_ssi_' yang digunakan oleh Siwon benar-benar mengganggu Stella. Karena, _namja_ itu tidak pernah menggunakan _suffix_ seperti itu padanya, bahkan meninggikan suara pun enggan dilakukan oleh_ namja_ di depannya itu padanya. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang—?

"Kenapa _Oppa_ memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu? Apakah _namja_ itu berhasil mencuci otak _Oppa_ dan membuat _Oppa_ mencintainya?"

"Diam."

Siwon tidak suka. Dirinya tidak suka saat Stella berucap seperti itu tentang Kyuhyun. Dirinya tidak suka, jika ada seseorang menghina Kyuhyun.

"Kita akhiri semua komunikasi kita sekarang," Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, "Jangan pernah hadir lagi dalam hidupku. Karena Kyuhyun, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku sekarang."

Siwon berbalik, dan berjalan dengan langkah panjang keluar dari _restaurant_ tersebut.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_Oppa_…"

Langkahnya terhenti, saat dua buah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Stella—"

Stella berpindah hingga wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan, berjinjit, dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau—"

Bibir Stella kini menempel di bibirnya, membuat matanya melebar karena tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh _yeojya_ yang ada di depannya itu.

Jpreett!

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apakah _Oppa_ bisa menjauhiku, jika foto ini berada di tanganku?" Stella tersenyum manis dengan sebuah _handphone_ berada di tangan kanannya, "Dengan ini, aku bisa membuat Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai semua perkataan _Oppa_."

Siwon berada dalam keadaan genting.

Stella menggenggamnya terlalu erat, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah mengambil sedikit hatinya.

**- ) ( -**

Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang berada di depannya dengan enggan.

"Kenapa rasanya, makanan ini menjadi terlihat tidak enak seperti tadi?"

Didorongnya piring makanan itu, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kulkas (Siwon mengatakan jika kulkas adalah tempat di mana namja itu menyimpan banyak makanan untuk Kyuhyun), dan membukanya untuk mencari makanan-makanan yang terlihat enak dipandang oleh matanya.

Setelah lama melihat-lihat dan mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah (karena tidak ada makanan yang menarik perhatiannya), dan memutuskan untuk menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa, sambil melihat televisi yang kini menayangkan iklan tentang makanan dingin (yang diketahuinya bernama es krim) berbagai rasa.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menatap sebuah makanan yang ditampilkan di layar dengan sangat berminat.

"Benar-benar kelihatan sangat enak," ujarnya tanpa sadar sambil terus menatap iklan tersebut, "Tapi di mana tempat orang menjual es krim seperti itu di sini?"

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding, lalu mendengus dengan kesal dan memerosotkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Siwon-_hyung_ pasti pulang malam." Kyuhyun memutar otaknya, mencari akal agar dirinya bisa membeli es krim yang diinginkannya, "Atau aku pergi sendiri saja untuk membelinya?"

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang!" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan frustasi saat menyadari jika dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah memegang uang.

Kyuhyun, benar-benar menginginkan es krim seperti yang ada di iklan yang baru saja dilihatnya! Terllihat jelas dengan betapa frustasinya dirinya karena sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang saat ini.

Ting Tong

Suara bel pintu menyadarkan dirinya.

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya di sofa dan berjalan dengan malas ke depan pintu.

"Cari siapa?"

"Apakah rumah ini adalah rumah yang ditinggali oleh seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. Orang ini, dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, benar-benar sangat mencurigakan.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Ada apa mencariku?" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit kasar. Emosinya masih meluap karena kenyataan dirinya tidak bisa membeli makanan yang diinginkannya, karena dia tidak mempunyai uang, sepeser pun.

"Bisakah anda ikut saya sebentar."

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang.

Apakah dia boleh mengikuti orang ini sebentar? Tetapi, orang ini kelihatan sangat mencurigakan di matanya. Lagipula, jika dirinya mengikuti orang ini, bukan tidak mungkin jika Siwon akan marah padanya.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun menatap ke asal suara yang didengarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh membawa Kyuhyun."

"Siwon-_hyung_!"

Orang itu mendecih pelan, dan segera berjalan pergi saat menyadari sosok Siwon berada di sana..

"Hey! Kau mau ke mana?"

Orang itu berhenti berjalan, "Tugasku sudah gagal. Jadi untuk apa aku aku tetap di sini?" ucap orang itu, dengan masih tetap membelakangi Siwon.

"Siapa yang menugaskanmu?"

Orang itu tersenyum (dengan tetap membelakangi Siwon), "Jika aku katakan di sini apa tidak apa-apa?" firasat Siwon menjadi buruk, "Yang menugaskanku adalah, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat mendengar orang itu menyebutkan siapa yang menugaskannya. Tubuhnya pun juga bergetar hebat.

"_Umma_…" suaranya bergetar, "_Appa_…"

_**TBC**_

_**FF**_** ini sepertinya akan saya **_**End**_** pada **_**Chapter**_** 16.**

**Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah membaca dan me-**_**review**__**FF**_** ini… **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Pairing**_**: WonKyu**

_**Rated**_**: **_**PG**_

_**Member**_** Super Junior **__** Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

_**Warning**_**:**_** AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**_

"Apakah kau berhasil masuk ke rumah itu?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, sebelum menunduk dan menjawab dengan nada puas pada lelaki tua yang berada di depannya.

"Ya, saya berhasil masuk ke rumah itu." senyum lebar itu mulai berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian, "Bahkan saya juga berhasil bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan memberitahukan jika saya tahu dimana keberadaan anda dan istri anda. Walau sayang, saat saya ingin mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan anda dan istri anda, suaminya datang dan mengacaukan rencana saya."

"Bagiku, itu sudah termasuk kerja bagus," ujar seorang lelaki tua sambil berjalan mendekat kepadanya, "Kau melebihi dari apa yang sudah kutargetkan, Changmin-_ssi_."

Changmin tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Tetapi anda masih mengingat perjanjian kita 'kan Tuan Cho?"

"Perjanjian itu? Tentu, tentu saja aku masih mengingat dengan jelas perjanjian itu."

"Kalau begitu," Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Jino sebentar?"

"Tentu," Tuan Cho berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan menepuk pundak Changmin pelan, "Jino ada di taman belakang rumah ini. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menyuruh pelayan di sini untuk mengantarmu, Changmin-_ssi_."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Saya hanya ingin menyapanya saja."

Changmin tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke luar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hanya satu orang yang saat ini sangat ingin ditemuinya.

Orang yang pertama kali membuat hatinya bergetar dan berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Orang yang 13 tahun lalu ditemuinya.

Orang itu, Cho Jino.

"_Jino… Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu."_

**- ) ( -**

"Kau bohong! Iya 'kan? Kau pasti berbohong 'kan Siwon-_hyung_?"

"Kyu—"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin _Appa_ dan _Umma_ tega menjualku!"

"Dengarkan aku, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Siwon mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, lalu menatap mata namja itu dengan pandangan tajam, "Kedua orang tuamu lah yang membuatmu sekarang berada di sini, bersamaku."

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya, tidak mampu menerima semua kenyataan yang kini baru saja terungkap dan diketahui olehnya.

"Mereka yang menjualmu kepada keluargaku," cengkraman yang berada di pergelangan tangannya menguat, "Maka dari itu, berhentilah berpikir tentang kedua orang tuamu, dan tataplah masa depanmu bersamaku kelak!"

"Siwon-_hyung_…"

"Cobalah kau pikirkan! Kenapa saat kau berada di dalam mobil, kedua orang tuamu hanya diam?"

Otak Kyuhyun mencoba memproses semua yang didengarnya dari mulut Siwon.

Orang tuanya menjualnya kepada keluarga Siwon untuk mendapatkan uang dan membangun kembali perusahaan. Saat dirinya berada di dalam mobil dan menangis, orang tuanya sama sekali tidak peduli dan membiarkan saja.

"Kau berbohong, 'kan?"

"Kyu—"

"Tidak mungkin," air mata meluncur dengan mulus melalui pipinya, "Tidak mungkin ada orang tua yang tega menjual anaknya sendiri hanya untuk uang."

Cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya mengendur,

"_Umma_ sangat menyayangiku, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menutup matanya yang terus menerus memproduksi air mata, "Tidak mungkin dia tega menjualku."

Tangan Siwon yang tadinya mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kini berpindah ke belakang kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bibirnya terasa basah.

"Lupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini," rasa basah yang berada di bibirnya menghilang, "Sekarang, kau hanya mempunyai aku. Biarkan aku menjadi sandaranmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"H-_Hyung_…"

"Anggap laki-laki yang tadi datang ke sini tak pernah ada," seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat dengan pelukan Siwon yang berada di sekitar pinggangnya, "Anggap saja kalau semua yang kukatakan padamu hanyalah sebuah angin lalu."

"A-Aku—"

"Sudah cukup kau menangis seperti ini dihadapanku," air mata yang berada di pipi dan sudut matanya dihapus oleh ibu jari Siwon, "Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk aku membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari. Membuatmu tersenyum dan membayar semua air mata yang telah kau keluarkan dari matamu, adalah keinginan terbesarku saat ini."

Seiring dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat di pinggangnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum samar dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Siwon.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Terima kasih telah menerimaku dan membiarkanku merepotkanmu."

Siwon tersenyum, dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke rambut coklat ikal milik Kyuhyun.

Namun, Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dari dada bidang milik Siwon hingga membuat usapan tangan _namja_ itu dari rambutnya terhenti, dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon, sebelum berucap, "Tapi bisakah setelah ini Hyung mengantarku untuk membeli es krim?"

**- ) ( -**

Seohyun menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menangkupkan dagunya pada salah satu telapak tangannya dan menatap orang yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan malas.

"Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku sendirian, Stella-_ya_? Aku sudah sangat bosan dengan email yang kau kirimkan padaku! Kau tahu?"

"Tolong dengarkan aku sebentar, Seohyun-_ah_. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu kau bisa pergi."

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan menatap gadis yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tidak seperti biasanya ekspresi wajahmu terlihat sangat serius seperti ini."

"Jujur, Seohyun-_ah_. Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau mengenal Cho Jino dan juga keluarga Cho?" Stella menyesap teh yang berada di cangkirnya dengan mata terpejam, "Karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu sedang bersama dengan Jino-_ssi_, itu pun juga kalian hanya berdua."

"Tidak," ujar Seohyun tanpa terbesit sedikit pun rasa ragu dalam suaranya, "Aku tidak mengenal Cho Jino dan juga keluarga Cho."

Stella menyeringai, "Kau… Benar-benar sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, Seohyun-_ah_?" dirinya membuka tas miliknya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dari sana, "Lalu ini apa?"

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari dahi Seohyun, "Kau…? Dari mana kau mendapatkan berkas itu, Stella-_ya_?"

"Tidak penting!" Stella melemparkan berkas yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja dengan penuh emosi, "Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau merahasiakan semuanya, hah?"

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan…"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku." emosi yang serasa berada di ubun-ubun membuatnya menutup mata dan memijit pelipisnya, "Yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus memberitahukan semua yang kau tahu tentang keluarga Cho, dan juga tentang Cho Kyuhyun padaku."

Seohyun meremas telapak tangannya, sedangkan matanya menatap ke bawah.

Sama sekali tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Seohyun untuk membalas perkataan Stella. Hingga membuat Stella sendiri jengah dengan keheningan yang menaungi suasana di antara mereka berdua.

"Hanya mengatakan 'ya', dan kau bisa segera pergi dari sini, Seohyun-_ah_."

"Tidak." ucap Seohyun dengan bibir bergetar, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang kau minta, Stella-_ya_."

"Kau—"

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan saat ini," kedua mata Seohyun yang tadinya menatap ke bawah, kini memandang lurus ke dalam mata Stella, "Kau ingin memojokkanku dan memintaku untuk mengatakan semua yang aku tahu tentang Kyuhyun dan keluarga Cho, lalu menghancurkan anak itu. Aku benar?"

Mata Stella melebar,

"Seohyun-_ah_, kau—"

"Maafkan aku," Seohyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menunduk kepada Stella dalam-dalam, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Karena aku, tidak ingin dia menjadi terluka karena dirimu."

BRAKK!

"Jawab dengan jujur," Stella meremas kedua bahu Seohyun sambil menatap _yeojya_ itu dengan _intens_, "Dia yang kau maksud itu, apakah dia Cho Kyuhyun?"

Seohyun hanya diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bersikap bagaimana.

Stella sekarang sudah salah paham, dan mengira yang dibicarakannya tadi adalah tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi dirinya beruntung, karena walau bagaimana pun rahasianya yang mencintai Siwon tidak terungkap karena kesalah pahaman Stella.

"Kau, apakah kau menyukai—tidak! Lebih tepatnya, apa kau mencintai Cho Kyuhyun?"

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dan merutuk di dalam hati.

"_Tuhan! Apa salahku sehingga sahabatku sendiri harus salah paham dengan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan?"_

"Kau mencintainya?" mata Stella melebar, sedangkan tangannya kini meremas bahu Seohyun dengan sangat keras, "A-Apa kau mencintai laki-laki dengan organ dalam tidak normal itu?"

"Tidak." Seohyun menemukan kembali suaranya, dan menepis kedua tangan Stella dari kedua bahunya, "Sekarang aku harus pergi jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku."

"Tunggu!"

Grep.

Salah satu tangannya ditahan oleh Stella.

"Seohyun-_ah_! Jika kau memang mencintai Kyuhyun, kenapa kita tidak bekerja sama untuk memisahkannya dari Siwon?"

Seohyun menyeringai, dan menepis tangan Stella yang tadi mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, "Ide bagus. Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, Stella-_ya_."

Lidah Stella terasa kelu saat mendengar kata-kata Seohyun yang diarahkan padanya. Dia… Sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa apa pun pada Kyuhyun? Lalu… Siapa yang dimaksud Seohyun dengan 'dia' itu?

"Baiklah, aku permisi, Stella-_ya_."

**- ) ( -**

"Jino-_ssi_?"

Jino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan sebuah senyum sangat lebar terpatri di bibirnya melambaikan salah satu tangannya padanya dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat di mana dirinya saat ini sedang duduk sambil menikmati semilir angin lembut yang berada di sekitar taman belakang rumahnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Laki-laki itu terdengar terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Mungkin, laki-laki itu mengenalnya, namun dia yang tidak mengingat laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau tidak ingat?" laki-laki itu semakin mendekat, "Aku Shim Changmin, orang yang bertemu denganmu saat kau berumur 5 tahun, kau ingat?"

Jino yang mendengarnya hanya mengerutkan kening. Saat dirinya berumur 5 tahun? Bukankah saat itu dia—?

"Kita bertemu di mana, Changmin-_ssi_?"

Dapat didengarnya tawa renyah keluar dari bibir laki-laki yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya tersebut, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya? Padahal aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas saat-saat pertemuan pertama kita dulu." dapat dirasakannya sebuah tepukan hangat di atas helai rambutnya, "Kita bertemu di taman bermain yang dulu kau kunjungi bersama Ibumu. Kau ingat? Saat itu kau menangis karena tidak dibelikan balon oleh Ibumu!"

Oh ya. Jino mengerti sekarang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Orang ini, pasti sedang membicarakan tentang kakaknya, Cho Kyuhyun. Ha! Laki-laki di depannya ini pasti sedang dalam keadaan salah paham dan mengira dirinya sebagai kakaknya tersebut.

Mencoba menyiasati suasana, Jino mencoba tampak bingung, "Maaf, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku… Sama sekali tidak mengingat saat itu." tetapi, melihat wajah kecewa Changmin, membuatnya mencoba tersenyum, "Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Senyum kembali merekah di bibir Changmin, "Tentu! Tentu saja aku akan menceritakannya padamu!"

**- ) ( -**

Kyuhyun merengut, dan menarik-narik baju Siwon dengan manja, "Pokoknya aku ingin lima _cup_!"

"Tidak," Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, masih kuat dengan pendiriannya, "Satu _cup_ pun kau tidak akan mampu menghabiskannya sendirian, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Dan sekarang? Kau minta lima _cup_?"

"Pokoknya aku ingin lima _cup_!"

"Tidak."

"Ku mohon…" kali ini Kyuhyun semakin kuat menarik-narik baju Siwon, bahkan sekarang kedua bola mata namja itu sudah berair, "Ku mohon, _Hyung_. Aku ingin lima _cup_…"

Siwon hanya mampu menghela napasnya. Memang, tadinya dirinya bisa bertahan. Tetapi sekarang? Dengan wajah seperti itu, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menolak keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Baik. Aku akan membelikanmu lima _cup_ es krim."

Kyuhyun bersorak dengan senang mendengarnya. Dirinya memeluk tubuh Siwon, dan mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke baju namja tersebut. "Ye~! Terima kasih, Siwon-_hyung_!"

"Maaf Tuan-Tuan. Apa kalian ingin memesan es krim, atau malah membuat keributan di toko kami?"

_Okay_. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan loket pemesanan es krim, dan juga sejak tadi terus beradu argumen dengan disaksikan oleh seorang pelayan yang bertugas untuk menjaga loket pemesanan tanpa sekali pun mengingat tentang rasa malu yang akan didapat saat mereka menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Tentu saja aku ingin memesan es krim!" dengan tingkah konyol (menurut pelayan yang menjaga loket pemesanan dan Siwon sendiri) Kyuhyun mulai melihat-lihat gambar es krim yang berada di belakang tubuh pelayan tersebut, "Aku ingin yang itu!"

Jari Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu gambar es krim,

"Es krim tiramisu dengan ukuran _cup jumbo_?" tanya pelayan itu memastikan.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "Aku ingin es krim itu lima _cup_!"

Bolehkan untuk saat ini Siwon menyesali keputusaannya mengizinkan Kyuhyun membeli lima _cup_ es krim? Jika boleh, Siwon sungguh akan menyesali keputusannya tersebut dengan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat yang berada di tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

**- ) ( -**

"Sudah aku bilang untuk hanya membeli satu _cup_ es krim saja. Lihat 'kan sekarang akibatnya? Kau hanya berhasil menghabiskan setengah _cup_ dari satu _cup_ es krim yang kau pesan."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan lesu, "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa tidak ingin makan es krim tiramisu ini lagi, _Hyung_."

"Eh?"

"Hyung habiskan yang ini, aku ingin pesan lima _cup_ es krim _vanilla_ saja."

Dengan riang dan senandung dari kedua belah bibirnya, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang kini membatu di kursinya ke loket pemesanan untuk memesan lima _cup_ es krim _vanilla_.

Oh Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyuhyun hingga menjadi super manja dan memiliki kelakuan seperti seseorang yang sedang _ngidam_ begini?

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tahu jika dosaku sudah bertumpuk padamu. Tapi, bisakah kau tak membebaniku dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini?"

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah doa yang dihaturkan oleh Siwon tadi di dalam hati akan terkabul atau tidak. Tetapi yang jelas, rasanya saat ini Siwon ingin mencakar dinding saking frustasinya karena empat setengah _cup_ es krim tiramisu yang saat ini berada di atas meja masih bersisa sangat banyak dan menunggu dirinya untuk melahapnya.

"Terima kasih."

Siwon memijit pelipisnya saat mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat ringan dengan senandung kecil yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Pastikan kali ini kau menghabiskan lima _cup_ es krim vanilla yang baru saja kau pesan," Siwon mengambil sendok yang berada di atas meja (sendok bekas Kyuhyun melahap es krim tiramisu miliknya), lalu menyendokkannya ke salah satu _cup_ es krim tiramisu milik Kyuhyun (yang sekarang sudah ditelantarkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri) dengan perasaan terpaksa.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri? Oh, anak itu sedang tersenyum senang sambil menatap Siwon yang kini terlihat sangat menderita dengan empat setengah _cup_ es krim tiramisu yang tidak dihabiskan olehnya.

"Tolong habiskan untukku ya, _Hyung_."

Kalau saja. Kalau saja dirinya menolak permintaan Kyuhyun untuk mengantar namja itu membeli es krim, dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk membeli lima _cup_ es krim, mungkin saat ini dirinya tidak menderita seperti ini.

Tetapi, penyesalannya sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk saat ini 'kan?

**- ) ( -**

Siwon menutup mulutnya.

Akhirnya, dengan perjuangan yang sangat panjang, Siwon berhasil menghabiskan empat setengah es krim tiramisu tersebut.

Tetapi apa ini? Kenapa perutnya terasa mual seperti ini?

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku ke kamar kecil sebentar. Kau, tolong habiskan es krim _vanilla_ milikmu, mengerti?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun sendiri, Siwon segera berlari ke kamar kecil seiring dengan rasa mual yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sepertinya, namja atletis itu harus benar-benar meratapi apa yang dialaminya hari ini, seumur hidupnya.

Tak ambil pusing, Kyuhyun menyendokkan sendoknya ke satu-satunya _cup_ es krim vanilla miliknya yang tersisa. Menyendoknya dengan perasaan riang dan senang.

Walau sebenarnya perasaan riang dan senangnya itu sama sekali tak jelas dari mana asal usulnya. Apa karena berhasil menjahili Siwon? Apa karena berhasil membawa namja itu pergi berdua dengannya? Atau malah karena bisa membeli es krim sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, saat ini dirinya sedang dalam perasaan yang bagus.

"Hey! Sedang apa sendirian di sini? Ke mana Siwon_-oppa_?"

Belum lagi dirinya mampu mencecap rasa es krim _vanilla_ itu di lidahnya, seseorang sudah menepuk bahunya pelan dan menyapanya dengan ramah (kalau tidak mau dikatakan sok kenal).

Kyuhyun menaruh sendok es krimnya, dan menatap seorang _yeojya_ yang tadi menepuk bahunya, "Kau," jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk _yeojya_ itu, sedang matanya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu, "Siapa?"

Entah kenapa, _yeojya_ itu tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun dengan ramah, "Aku? Aku teman Siwon-_oppa_. Namaku Seohyun."

"Seohyun?" ulang Kyuhyun, "Baru kali ini aku mendengar namamu. Ya sudah, salam kenal ya, Seohyun-_ssi_! Namaku—"

Sempat terbesit rasa ragu saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Apa marga yang harus dipakainya? Cho? Ataukah marga milik suaminya?

"—Namaku, Choi Kyuhyun!"

"_Ne_~! Salam kenal, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

Seohyun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk Siwon yang kini sedang dalam keadaan kosong, dan mulai menatap Kyuhyun yang kini mulai meneruskan kembali acara makan es krimnya yang tadi tertunda dengan tatapan _intens_.

Ini adalah kali pertama Seohyun bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun secara dekat. Namja di depannya ini, memiliki aura yang membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya merasa nyaman dan tersenyum bahagia.

Tetapi tentu saja, aura milik Siwon tetaplah yang paling membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

"Kau—"

"Ya? Ada apa denganku?"

"Apakah kau merasa bahagia hidup bersama dengan Siwon-_oppa_?"

Entah karena dasar apa, tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir Seohyun tanpa bisa dicegah.

Namun Kyuhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu,hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai menyiapkan kata-kata yang dirangkainya di dalam otaknya dengan hati-hati,

"Aku—"

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pairing**_**: WonKyu, EunHae**

_**Rated: PG**_

_**Member**_** Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

_**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**_

Seohyun tersenyum kecil sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Mengingat jawaban yang diberikan oleh namja yang kini berstatus sebagai istri Siwon tersebut, dan juga saat mengingat reaksinya saat dirinya dengan tanpa kesadaran penuh sedang melahap es krim vanilla milik namja itu, membuatnya tak habis pikir hingga menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan kecil.

"Dasar anak polos," gumamnya dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

**- ) ( -**

"Kau—"

Seohyun menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, dan menatap _namja_ tersebut dengan tatapan _intens_,

"Ya? Ada apa denganku?"

"Apakah kau merasa bahagia hidup bersama dengan Siwon-_oppa_?"

Dapat dirasakannya saat ini jika namja yang berada di depannya itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan yang tadi secara _refleks_ baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Aku—"

Seohyun mengerutkan keningnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin dengan Kyuhyun karena ucapan _namja_ itu yang terdengar tidak jelas di telinganya sebab diucapkan dengan suara pelan.

"Apa?"

"A-Aku rasa aku tidak tahu."

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu?" Seohyun menepuk keningnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang entah kenapa kini menampakkan dengan jelas rasa frustasinya, "Bukankah kalian berdua sudah tinggal serumah cukup lama?"

"Eh? Sudah cukup lama ya?"

Seohyun memutar kedua bola matanya, sedangkan tangannya mengambil _cup _es krim _vanilla_ Kyuhyun yang terbengkalai karena sang pemilik sedang sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan cara menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Tentu saja sudah cukup lama. Tiga bulan itu, waktu yang termasuk cukup lama 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa sekalipun memandang Seohyun yang kini sedang menyendok es krim _vanilla_ di depannya dengan lahap,

"Memang. Tapi tetap saja aku masih belum mengetahui perasaanku sendiri. Saat ini, aku memang merasa bahagia. Tapi sebelum ini, aku sebenarnya merasa agak—"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Seohyun, dan matanya tiba-tiba membulat lebar saat melihat _yeojya_ yang baru dikenalnya tersebut kini sedang **melahap** es krim _vanilla_ milik**nya** dengan sangat lahap sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan _intens_, tepatnya sedang mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Kau—"

Dengan penuh kemarahan, Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menunjuk wajah Seohyun dengan wajah marah yang mengerikan,

"Kenapa di saat aku bercerita serius, kau malah melahap es krim **milikku** dengan sangat lahap?"

Tangan Seohyun membeku, hingga menjatuhkan sendok es krim di tangannya. Matanya menatap ke bawah, dan menemukan sebuah _cup_ es krim yang kini berisi setengah berada di sana.

"_OH MY GOD! Aku kelepasan lagi!" _Seohyun mulai merutuk di dalam hati sambil mendorong cup es krim di depannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Brakk!

Suara gebrakan meja yang cukup keras di depannya membuatnya tersadar dan berhenti merutuk di dalam hati karena kebiasaan buruknya yang keluar lagi.

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah karena telah melahap es krim milikku?"

Seohyun memiringkan kepalanya saat menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh dendam sambil menunjuk _cup_ es krim di depannya,

"Tidak."

Suara dengusan marah keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengerucut,

"Ganti!"

"Tidak mau. Lagipula, aku hanya memakan sedikit saja dari es krim yang sudah kau dan Siwon-_oppa_ pesan!"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa berteriak-teriak di tempat ramai seperti ini?"

Mata Seohyun melebar saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menegur kegiatannya berteriak-teriak bersama dengan Kyuhyun,

"Siwon-_oppa_?"

"Ah… Seohyun-_ah_. Sedang apa di sini bersama dengan Kyuhyun?"

Seohyun menoleh ke arah Siwon dan tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap-usap lehernya yang terasa meremang karena gugup, "A-Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba bertemu dengan K-Kyuhyun-_ssi_ di sini. D-Dia istrimu i-itu 'kan?" ujarnya dengan susah payah karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba suaranya terasa sulit untuk keluar dari tenggorokannya.

_Namja_ bermarga Choi itu tertawa, dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dengan posesif, "Kau mengenalinya ya? Padahal, penampilannya saat ini berbeda sekali dengan yang sekarang."

"Ah begitu ya…" Seohyun melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini sekarang sedang mengirimkan tatapan penuh dendam pada dirinya, "K-Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Siwon-_oppa_! A-Aku sedang ditunggu oleh seseorang!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon terlebih dahulu, kakinya (yang saat ini terasa gemetar) sudah terlebih dahulu membawanya untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Saat telapak tangannya (yang juga terasa bergetar) menggenggam kenop pintu, dapat didengarnya rengekan manja keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun,

"_Hyuung_~ Tadi _yeojya_ bernama Seohyun itu memakan es krim _vanilla_ milikku," Seohyun berdiam sebentar dari tempatnya berdiri, mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun yang belum habis diucapkan oleh _namja_ tersebut, "Maka dari itu, belikan aku lima _cup_ es krim _vanilla_ lagi ya?"

**- ) ( -**

Getaran dari saku celananya membuatnya secara _refleks_ menginjak pedal rem, hingga tubuhnya (yang untungnya memakai sabuk pengaman) agak terlonjak ke depan.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Seohyun mengambil telepon genggamnya, dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk tanpa sekalipun melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Apa?" ujarnya dengan suara ketus.

"Temui aku di _café_ tempat biasa kita bertemu. Sekarang!"

Piip.

Sambungan telepon langsung terputus sesaat setelah sang penelepon mengucapkan sembilan kata yang mampu membuat Seohyun merasa benar-benar _dongkol_.

Matanya menatap lekat layar, lalu menghela napas putus asa.

"Lima tahun tidak bertemu, sikapnya malah semakin seenaknya!"

**- ) ( -**

Kyuhyun memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ini aku?"

Telapak tangan kanannya di sentuhkan ke perutnya yang kini kelihatan agak membuncit.

"Pasti karena nafsu makanku yang akhir-akhir ini agak gila-gilaan," gumamnya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya dengan wajah prihatin, "Padahal, sebagian besar dari makanan yang aku lahap 'kan aku muntahkan."

Kedua bola matanya melirik ke wastafel yang penuh dengan muntahannya sambil menghembuskan napas lelah, "Padahal semuanya pasti berakhir di sana."

Dialihkannya lirikan bola matanya ke arah meja makan yang harus diakui penuh dengan piring bekas makannya, "Nafsu makanku benar-benar mengerikan."

Lelah, Kyuhyun dengan susah payah berjalan ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah lunglai.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur yang ditempatinya bersama dengan Siwon sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi padanya selama sebulan ini.

Nafsu makan yang entah kenapa meningkat dengan sangat drastis;

Rasa _sensitive_ yang benar-benar sudah melebihi batas maksimalnya dahulu;

Kadar manja yang tidak dapat lagi ditoleransi;

Dan yang paling mengganggu, sangat suka bersikap manis di depan Siwon.

"Apa aku salah makan?" sambil memikirkan semuanya, jari telunjuknya ditempelkan di bibir bawahnya, "Atau ini semua karena Siwon-_hyung_ yang akhir-akhir ini sangat memanjakanku?"

Sebenarnya, tak semuanya mengganggu pikirannya. Yang paling mengganggu hanya satu, yaitu sangat suka bersikap manis di depan Siwon. Padahal dahulu, dirinya hanya berpura-pura bersikap manis agar Siwon tidak mengetahui sifat aslinya dulu yang kasar dan dingin pada setiap orang. Bersikap manis pada Donghae dan Leeteuk pun juga sebenarnya memiliki alasan tersendiri, dan bukannya kehendak dirinya. Walau sebenarnya ada beberapa yang memang tanpa disadarinya dilakukannya pada dua orang yang paling disayanginya tersebut.

Namun sekarang? Bersikap manis pada Siwon dilakukannya setiap _namja_ itu sedang berada di depannya, tanpa harus terpaksa seperti sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" punggung tangan kirinya diletakannya di dahinya, "Padahal dahiku sama sekali tidak panas."

"Kau sedang apa, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mendapati Siwon yang kini sedang berdiri di sana sambil melonggarkan dasi di kerah kemejanya.

"_Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mencoba bangun dari posisi rebahannya di atas tempat tidur, "Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat seperti hari ini. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," dengan acuh tak acuh Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini sedang dalam posisi duduk, "Hanya saja kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku, entah kenapa berpikir untuk membelikanmu ini dan memastikan semua sikap anehmu itu berasal dari mana."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan bingung, walau tangannya tetap saja menerima bungkusan yang diserahkan Siwon kepadanya.

"Ini apa _Hyung_?"

Dapat dilihatnya sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Siwon, "Kau pakai saja di dalam kamar mandi dengan mengikuti tata cara yang ada di belakang bungkusnya. Hasilnya, kau berikan saja padaku."

"_Ne_, Siwon-_hyung_."

Dengan batin yang masih bertanya-tanya, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengikuti kata-kata Siwon.

Sedangkan Siwon yang menunggu di depan kamar mandi hanya bisa mondar-mandir tidak jelas dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

**- ) ( -**

Changmin menatap foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding rumah keluarga Cho dengan pandangan heran.

Di dalam figura-figura foto itu sama sekali tidak ada foto anak kecil yang dicarinya (yang diketahuinya bernama Cho Jino dari Tuan dan Nyonya Cho). Yang ada di figura foto tersebut hanya foto Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, serta seorang anak kecil yang tidak dikenali oleh dirinya.

Adakah yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Changmin bisa berjalan-jalan sendirian di rumah keluarga Cho?

Tentu saja. Changmin yang sangat dipercaya oleh Tuan Cho diperbolehkan untuk berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah tersebut tanpa sekalipun dibatasi ruang geraknya. Bahkan, untuk membuka-buka lemari yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut pun Changmin diperbolehkan. Terlalu bebas? Mungkin. Namun itulah bentuk kasih sayang yang diberikan Tuan Cho pada Changmin yang sudah dianggap bukan orang asing lagi di dalam keluarga Cho.

"Aneh…" gumamnya sambil menatap dengan lekat sebuh figura foto besar di depannya.

"Sama sekali tak ada foto saat Jino kecil," matanya menatap lekat foto seorang anak kecil yang tidak dikenalnya, "Hanya ada foto anak kecil ini di sini."

Berjalan pergi, kakinya entah kenapa membawanya berjalan hingga mencapai sebuah kamar yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya merasa benar-benar penasaran apa isi yang ada di dalamnya.

Kamar itu seakan memanggilnya untuk membukanya dan melihat isi yang ada di balik pintunya.

Ckrek.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang diselimuti oleh debu yang sangat tebal tersebut. Sungguh, di balik tampilan luar rumah yang begitu luar biasa mewah tersebut ternyata ada satu ruangan yang tidak terurus di dalamnya.

Dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati, Changmin berjalan menyusuri ruangan tersebut, meneliti apakah ada hal yang menarik di dalamnya.

"Ruangan ini benar-benar tidak diurus lagi," Changmin meneliti lemari kayu yang warnanya sudah agak memudar dengan ujung jarinya, "Bahkan lemari ini pun warnanya sudah pudar."

Dengan sekali sentakan, Changmin menarik kenop pintu lemari tersebut hingga isi dari lemari tersebut jatuh berguguran ke bawah lantai.

Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar tersebut yang masih terbuka lebar, mengantisipasi jika ada orang yang mendengar bunyi berisik yang tadi ditimbulkannya.

Berjongkok, Changmin meneliti satu-persatu barang-barang yang tadi jatuh dari dalam lemari. Mencoba mencari barang yang mungkin dapat menarik perhatiannya. Namun, semua barang yang jatuh tersebut hanyalah barang-barang yang warnanya sudah kusam dan pudar.

"Apakah tidak ada yang menarik?" tangannya mencoba memilah-milah, hingga menemukan sebuah _album_ foto yang warna _cover_-nya sudah kusam dan memiliki tulisan yang di depannya sudah tidak jelas lagi, walau Changmin yakin ditulis dengan tinta berwarna keemasan.

Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka _album_ foto tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" dahinya mengernyit, "Menarik juga."

Dibukanya satu halaman. Di halaman pertama, dirinya menemukan foto seorang anak kecil yang sangat dikenalnya sedang tertawa sambil memegang sebuah topi di tangannya.

"I-Ini 'kan—"

Dengan sangat cepat, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka _album_ foto tersebut.

Setiap foto yang tercetak di sana, mampu membuat matanya terbelalak lebar.

"J-Jadi selama ini orang yang kucari adalah Cho Kyuhyun?"

**- ) ( -**

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" teriak Siwon dengan cemas sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan brutal.

"Dua garis merah, _Hyung_! Apa kau tahu apa maksudnya?"

Siwon membatu mendengarnya. Tangannya dengan _refleks_ berhenti menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, walau dengan wajah yang kelihatan sangat _shock_.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah alat, dengan posisi agar Siwon dapat melihat dua buah garis merah yang ada di alat tersebut, "Hasilnya dua garis merah, _Hyung_. Menurut _Hyung_, dua garis merah itu maksudnya apa?"

Kabar ini sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang ingin di dengar oleh Siwon keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"_Oh Tuhan, apakah ini artinya aku memang harus menuruti semua keinginan Kyuhyun?"_

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya memegang bahu Kyuhyun, "I-Itu artinya, kau sedang dalam keadaan hamil sekarang."

"_MWO_?"

**- ) ( -**

"Kau menyuruhku datang ke sini, padahal kau sendiri datang terlambat!" Seohyun berujar dengan nada sarkastis sambil menatap tajam orang yang duduk di depannya, "Kenapa bisa terlambat, Leeteuk-_ssi_?"

"Diam."

Seohyun diam, dan menatap _namja_ yang saat ini berada di depannya dengan aneh.

Leeteuk berdehem pelan, lalu menatap Seohyun dengan pandangan dingin khas dirinya, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Seohyun-_ssi_. Dan ini menyangkut tentang Kyuhyun."

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, otak Seohyun langsung merespon dengan sangat cepat.

"Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Ya, ini menyangkut dengan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu 'kan? Anak yang sudah aku rawat selama 12 tahun bersama dengan Donghae, salah satu penjaga yang ditugaskan oleh Tuan Choi."

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta kau awasi gerak-gerik keluarga Cho." Leeteuk berbisik dengan wajah yang cukup dekat dengan wajah Seohyun, agar _yeojya_ itu dapat mendengar suaranya dengan sangat jelas, "Akhir-akhir ini, gerak-gerik mereka terlihat sangat mencurigakan."

Seohyun tertawa, dan menatap wajah Leeteuk dengan dingin, "Kalau mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka, itu sudah aku lakukan sejak lama, Leeteuk-_ssi_."

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Pasti karena seorang Choi Siwon 'kan kau melakukannya?"

Seohyun diam saja. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk merespon pertanyaan Leeteuk yang dia yakini sebagai pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan sebuah jawaban darinya.

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau minta dariku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Seohyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Leeteuk-_ssi_."

**- ) ( -**

Hyukjae menatap Donghae secara diam-diam, mengamati wajah yang akhir-akhir ini sangat dirindukan olehnya.

"Hae-_ya_, mungkin saat itu aku memang kedengaran sangat egois di dalam pendengaranmu," ujarnya dengan suara pelan yang kedengaran lirih, "Namun, apakah aku salah jika aku tidak ingin perhatianmu terus tertuju kepada _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu itu?"

Matanya selalu tertuju pada Donghae. Setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh _namja_ tersebut direkamnya di dalam otaknya. Setiap senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya selalu diingat dan disimpannya di dalam ingatannya. Semuanya, seakan sebuah harta berharga bagi seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"_Saranghae_, Hae-_ya_."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Hyukjae segera berjalan pergi dengan langkah berat.

"_Aku harap aku bisa menebus semua kesalahanku padamu," _bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sedih, _"Aku harap aku dapat menebus semua air mata yang kau keluarkan kemarin karena ucapanku, Donghae-ya."_

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pairing**_**: WonKyu, EunHae**

_**Rated: PG**_

_**Member**_** Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

_**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**_

"Anda berbohong," tanpa mempedulikan tata karma yang seharusnya dia jaga, Changmin menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan Cho dengan langkah cepat dan agak menghentak, "Dia bukan Jino, melainkan Cho Kyuhyun. Anak yang ingin kau ambil dari cengkraman tangan keluarga Choi dengan bantuanku tersebut, adalah anak yang selama ini aku cari di mana keberadaannya saat ini."

Tuan Cho sama sekali tak bergeming. Bahkan, sebuah senyum terpatri di bibirnya, hingga mengulaskan sebuah senyum yang dapat memiliki banyak arti yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan beberapa patah kata.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah memprediksi semua ini akan terjadi," dengan senyum yang masih setia terpatri di bibirnya, Tuan Cho berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan, "Tetapi aku tak menyangka, jika kau akan mengetahui semuanya dengan sangat cepat, Shim Changmin."

"Kenapa anda menipu saya?" Changmin tak dapat mengontrol emosi yang seakan mencoba meledak dari dalam dirinya, "Kenapa anda tidak mengatakan langsung kepada saya, jika orang yang saya cari adalah Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa anda seakan menutupi semuanya dari saya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk menutupi semuanya darimu," sebuah tepukan hangat di bahunya sama sekali tak mampu membuat emosinya menurun, "Tetapi aku hanya merasa, jika ini memang harus dirahasiakan darimu, Changmin-_ssi_."

"Itu sama sekali tidak membantu," Changmin menepis tangan lelaki tua itu dengan sekali sentakan, "Bukankah sejak awal saya sudah mengatakan kepada anda, kalau saya benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tetapi dia sudah menikah, dengan anak dari Tuan Choi. Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa," dirinya dapat merasakan jika tengkuknya terasa merinding dengan senyuman yang kini berganti seringai di bibir Tuan Cho, "Kecuali jika kau ingin membantu keluarga kami untuk mengambil Kyuhyun kembali. Maka aku dengan senang hati, akan menyerahkan anak itu kepadamu."

Satu alisnya naik, sedangkan otaknya mencoba memikirkan tawaran yang dilontarkan oleh Tuan Cho.

"Baik. Saya akan membantu keluarga anda untuk mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun kembali," matanya menatap dengan intens, "Tetapi sesuai dengan apa yang sudah anda katakan. Anda harus menyerahkan anak itu kepada saya."

Keduanya saling melemparkan seringaian, sebelum akhirnya berjabat tangan untuk kesepakatan yang sudah disetujui oleh kedua pihak.

**- ) ( -**

Donghae menghela napasnya dengan berat, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan tubuh kecilnya ke atas kasur (yang dulunya milik Kyuhyun) hingga menimbulkan suara deritan kecil.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Kyun_ie_," matanya menatap ke arah seorang _namja_ yang kelihatan masih nyaman dengan posisi berdirinya saat ini, "Kenapa kau pergi ke sini secara tiba-tiba tanpa mengabariku, dan bahkan membawa berita yang sangat mengejutkan? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya!"

_Namja_ tersebut berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah sedih yang terkesan dibuat-buat, "Aku juga baru mengetahuinya hari ini, _Hyung_."

"Lalu? Bagaimana reaksi yang kau terima dari Tuan Muda? Apakah dia kelihatan senang?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas putus asa, "Aku tidak tahu, _Hyung_," matanya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela besar yang ada di kamar tersebut, "Dia mengatakan jika aku hamil, lalu menghela napas berat dan segera meninggalkan rumah dengan mobilnya. Entah kenapa… Aku rasa dia tidak merasa senang dengan kenyataan jika aku saat ini sedang hamil."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Kyu," Donghae mendudukkan dirinya, dan bergerak sedikit untuk mencari posisi duduk yang dirasanya nyaman, "Kau tahu? Tuan Muda orang yang sifatnya berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Terkadang Tuan Muda bisa menjadi sangat lembut, tetapi juga bisa menjadi seseorang yang kejam."

"Tapi tetap saja, _Hyung_," Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sedih yang kali ini tidak dibuat-buat, "Dia bahkan mengerutkan kening tidak suka saat mengatakan jika aku sedang hamil!"

Salah satu _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Karena itulah aku ragu dengan hatinya, _Hyung_."

"Hatinya?"

"Ya, aku ragu apakah hatinya milikku—"

Napasnya tersendat,

"Ataukah sudah ada yang memiliki hatinya."

"Dan kenapa kau merasa ragu, Kyu?" sebuah suara yang terdengar bukan seperti suara Donghae memasuki gendang telinganya, "Jika hatinya bukan milikmu, dia tidak akan mau bersikap lembut seperti itu padamu."

"L-Leeteuk-_hyung_?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya, dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya menepuk kepalanya dengan sayang, "Ayo, kita cari kebenarannya. Apakah hati Tuan Muda milikmu, ataukah milik orang lain."

"T-Tapi _Hyung_ 'kan—"

"Tidak ada tapi, Kyuhyun-_ah_." dengan senyum yang terkesan manis namun penuh intimidasi, Leeteuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun, lalu menatap Donghae dan menunjuk wajah namja tersebut, "Dan kau Donghae, tolong tanyakan pada Hyukjae apa saja kebiasaan Tuan Muda sebelum menikah dengan Kyuhyun."

"H-_Hyung_, a-aku—"

"Kau ingin mengecewakan _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu ini, hm?" Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat pasrah, "Bukankah kau mau melakukan apa saja agar Kyuhyun bahagia?"

Sebenarnya, Donghae ingin menghindari Hyukjae untuk saat ini.

Tetapi, saat kedua matanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun, dirinya tahu jika dirinya tak dapat menolak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Hyukjae, _Hyung_."

**- ) ( -**

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Siwon tersenyum kecut.

_From: Stella Kim_

_Oppa, bisakah kau menemuiku hari ini?_

_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, dan ini tentang foto kita berdua pada saat itu._

Mengucapkan memang mudah, namun melakukannya adalah hal yang sulit. Seperti itulah yang sekarang sedang dialami oleh Choi Siwon.

Saat dia mengatakan jika dia ingin mengakhiri semua komunikasi antara dirinya dan Stella, dirinya harus mengakui jika saat itu dirinya benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Namun, saat menatap layar ponselnya yang kini menampilkan isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Stella, dirinya tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan dari gadis itu.

_To: Stella Kim_

_Baik. Aku akan menemuimu di tempat biasa kita bertemu. Jam berapa?_

Setelah mengetikkan beberapa kata, dirinya segera mengirim pesan singkat tersebut dan melemparkan ponsel miliknya di atas meja dengan cukup keras.

Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah saat memikirkan jalan hidupnya yang terkesan sangat rumit.

Di saat dirinya ingin serius dalam menjalani hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, Stella selalu membayangi hidupnya dan membuatnya ragu dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Lagipula, Kyuhyun pun juga saat ini sudah mendominasi seluruh memori yang berada di dalam otaknya.

"_Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk aku membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari. Membuatmu tersenyum dan membayar semua air mata yang telah kau keluarkan dari matamu, adalah keinginan terbesarku saat ini."_

Janji yang dibuatnya, apakah juga akan bertahan sampai akhir? Membayar semua air mata yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun dari kedua bola matanya dengan membuat _namja _itu tersenyum setiap hari, apakah janji itu bisa ditepati olehnya sampai akhir?

Stella dan Kyuhyun. Dua orang yang sangat berbeda sifat itu seakan berperang untuk mendominasi otaknya, membuatnya harus memilih salah satu diantaranya.

Namun, apakah dirinya mampu mengambil sebuah keputusan dengan tegas jika perasaan yang saat ini dimilikinya terasa terombang-ambing tidak pasti di antara kedua orang tersebut?

Lelah dengan semua pemikiran yang seakan terus menerus memenuhi otaknya dan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan hanya dengan satu pokok permasalahan, Siwon memutuskan untuk memeriksa ponsel miliknya yang sebelumnya tergeletak di atas meja, mencari tahu apakah pesannya medapat balasan.

Satu pesan terpampang dengan manis di dalam layar ponselnya.

Piip.

_From: Stella Kim_

_Karena ku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik, maka aku memutuskan jika kita bertemu sekarang saja._

Siwon menggeram dengan kesal. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil jas, dan berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan langkah yang agak menghentak hingga membuat banyak orang yang berada di sekitar tempat tersebut memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

**- ) ( -**

"Kau yang sedang dalam keadaan hamil lebih merepotkan daripada saat kau tidak dalam keadaan hamil," Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah kaku dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, "Nafsu makanmu bahkan berbeda drastis dengan yang dulu."

Kyuhyun mengunyah makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya dengan perlahan sambil menatap wajah Leeteuk yang kelihatan tidak senang, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kau hanya merasa kesal karena harus membelikanku banyak makanan seperti ini dan menghabiskan setengah dari uang yang kau bawa."

"Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau minta, heh?"

Dengan senyuman yang di mata Leeteuk terlihat sangat menyebalkan, Kyuhyun menjawab dengan riang, "Bukan aku yang ingin, _Hyung_," telapak tangannya mengusap perutnya dengan lembut, "Tetapi dia yang menginginkannya."

Leeteuk kini terdiam, tak berani memprotes kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Bukan karena kehabisan kata-kata, tentu saja. Hanya… Dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang kini terpatri di bibir Kyuhyun, Leeteuk tahu jika kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun bukan semata-mata untuk membuatnya tak marah pada _namja_ tersebut.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini," Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi yang berada di belakangnya, "Tapi lain kali, jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan memprotes pada Siwon untuk mengganti semua uang yang aku habiskan untukmu."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi kaku setelah Leeteuk mengatakan kata-kata yang sebenarnya terkesan _sepele_ dan diucapkan dengan nada bercanda tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya. Merasa jika nafsu makannya berganti dengan perasaan kenyang.

"Kyu—?"

"Aku rasa saat ini aku tidak nafsu makan lagi, _Hyung_." dirinya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku rasa lebih baik sekarang aku pulang saja. Mungkin, Siwon-_hyung_ saat ini sedang menungguku di rumah."

Saat langkah Kyuhyun semakin jauh, Leeteuk merutuk dalam hati saat memikirkan kata-katanya yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti itu.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" tangannya dengan refleks memukul kepalanya sendiri, "Seharusnya di saat-saat seperti ini aku tidak mengucapkan nama Siwon dihadapannya!"

Pada akhirnya, tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya malah sama sekali tak terlaksana dengan ditandai suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari tempat duduknya saat ini.

**- ) ( -**

Donghae menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering saat seorang _namja_ yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat dirindukannya.

Dengan penuh tidak kepastian, dia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat ke tempat _namja_ yang menatapnya itu berdiri.

"Hyuk_ie_, aku—"

Donghae berdehem pelan karena tahu jika kebiasaannya memanggil Hyukjae dengan panggilan yang biasa dia ucapkan bukanlah pilihan yang baik, sekaligus juga untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang seakan-akan mengitari seluruh tubuhnya,

"Maksudku, Hyukjae-_ssi_. B-Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Dengan suasana kaku seperti ini (yang jelas tidak pernah mereka alami), Donghae mencoba untuk meringankan suasana hatinya yang serba salah dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai yang berada di bawahnya tanpa sekalipun menatap wajah Hyukjae yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Ya. Kau ingin menanyakan apa, Hae-_ya_?"

Tubuh Donghae menegang saat mendengar panggilan yang biasa dipakai oleh _namja_ itu masih terucap, dan bahkan sama sekali tak ada perbaikan kata seperti yang dirinya lakukan.

"A-Aku—"

Bibirnya kembali terasa kering, sehingga lidahnya terus mencoba membasahinya hingga beberapa kali,

"B-Bolehkah aku bertanya bagaimana kebiasaan Tuan Muda sebelum menikah dengan Kyuhyun?"

Dari ekor matanya, Donghae dapat melihat tersirat sebuah keraguan dari wajah Hyukjae.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, Hae-_ya_," semua keraguan yang sebelumnya ada di wajah Hyukjae seakan lenyap begitu saja saat mata _namja_ itu tak sengaja menangkap wajah Donghae, "Tetapi, tolong berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengatakan jika aku adalah orang yang mengucapkan semua ini kepada Tuan Muda."

Donghae mengangguk, dan mulai mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyukjae dengan seksama, walau masih tampak canggung untuk menatap wajahnya.

Hyukjae memulai, "Tuan Muda bukanlah seseorang yang mampu mencintai dan menyayangi dengan cepat. Baginya, semua butuh sebuah proses yang panjang. Bahkan setahuku, hanya ada satu orang yang mampu untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya dengan menatap wajahnya," di sini terjadi sebuah jeda yang cukup panjang, "Tetapi sayangnya, orang yang dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta itu sama sekali tak pernah ditemuinya lagi. Saat itu, Tuan Muda menjadi seseorang yang pemurung dan mulai menjadi keras kepala. Perlu digaris bawahi, saat itu umur Tuan Muda baru saja menginjak 8 tahun."

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae, "Sejujurnya, aku pun sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah membuat Tuan Muda jatuh cinta. Karena, pada saat itu Tuan Besar lah yang mengajak Tuan Muda untuk berjalan-jalan."

Tatapan Hyukjae padanya yang seakan-akan bertanya apakah-saat-ini-kau-sedang-mendengarkan-? membuatnya mengangguk.

"Tuan Muda menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Dia menjadi sangat keras kepala dan mulai tidak mau mendengarkan saran dari orang lain. Hidupnya dilalui dengan penuh keegoisan dan tangisan," Hyukjae meneruskan, dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, "Tetapi, saat dirinya bertemu dengan Stella Kim, Tuan Muda menjadi semakin berubah dan mulai sering pulang malam. Memang, perasaan cintanya pada Stella baru tumbuh pada saat pertemuan ketujuh mereka berdua. Tetapi tetap saja, Stella sangat berpengaruh terhadap hidup Tuan Muda."

"Stella adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, menurutku. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu seakan-akan menipu dirinya sendiri, dan terus saja menolak Tuan Muda. Namun, Tuan Muda yang pada dasarnya memang selalu harus terpenuhi keinginannya tidak pernah menyerah, sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan Stella."

Saat ini, Donghae mulai membayangkan bagaimana wajah Stella Kim yang dimaksud oleh Hyukjae.

"Tetapi, walau bagaimana pun tak bisa dipungkiri jika aku tidak menyukai Stella Kim," keluar sebuah desahan lelah dari mulut Hyukjae, "Dia seakan menjerat Tuan Muda pada dirinya sendiri. Tak membiarkan siapa pun mendekati Tuan Muda, dan mulai membuat Tuan Muda berpikir jika dirinya adalah yang terpenting yang pernah dimiliki oleh Tuan Muda."

"Tunggu!" Donghae memotong cepat, sebelum Hyukjae meneruskan ceritanya, "Jadi pada dasarnya, Tuan Muda adalah seseorang yang mudah terpengaruh?"

"Tepat! Karena itulah, pengaruh buruk selalu cepat merasuk ke dalam otaknya."

"Lalu, jika Tuan Muda benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun, bagaimana kita bisa mengetahuinya?"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi, saat aku mencuri dengar perkataan dari para pelayan yang bekerja, mereka mengatakan tentang sebuah sifat lembut yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Muda, dan hanya ditampakkan di depan Nyonya Choi."

"J-Jadi maksudmu—"

"Ya, Tuan Muda akan bersikap lembut kepada orang yang dicintainya. Dan, aku sudah melihat sikap lembut Tuan Muda kepada Kyuhyun saat aku ke rumah baru mereka, Hae-_ya_."

Donghae memproses semua perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Hyukjae, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis, "Aku mengerti," rasa canggung yang ada di antara mereka sudah lama menghilang, terbukti dengan satu langkah yang diambil Donghae agar lebih dekat dengan Hyukjae, "Terima kasih, Hyuk_ie_!"

Hyukjae mematung dengan pipi memerah, setelah sebelumnya Donghae mengambil langkah cepat untuk berlari dari tempat tersebut.

Satu kecupan hangat di pipi yang ditinggalkan oleh Donghae, masih terasa berbekas dan seakan-akan terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya lewat aliran darah yang dipompa oleh jantungnya yang terus berdetak-detak tidak karuan.

**- ) ( -**

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _café_ tempat dirinya sering bertemu dengan Stella dengan langkah teratur yang sama sekali tak memberi kesan jika dirinya sedang merasa terburu-buru.

"Kau terlambat."

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu agak mengejutkannya, hingga membuatnya agak terlonjak dari tempat berdirinya saat ini.

"Terkejut?" dengan seringaian yang tak biasanya berada di wajah yeojya yang ingin ditemuinya tersebut, dia berbicara, "Bukankah kita sudah memutuskan bahwa tempat duduk ini adalah tempat duduk khusus untuk kita berdua?"

Siwon diam saja saat mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah sebuah rencana yang sekiranya mampu untuk membuat waktu bertemunya dengan Stella saat ini cepat berakhir. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin menemui gadis ini, dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba di rumah sesaat setelah dirinya sendiri berkata jika Kyuhyun saat ini sedang hamil.

"Baiklah, kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku," suara Stella membuyarkan lamunannya, "Tetapi setidaknya, kau harus mendengar kata-kata yang akan aku ucapkan."

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Kau tahu? Sekian lama aku menundanya, akhirnya aku melakukannya dan akan membuat Cho Kyuhyun hancur," wajah Siwon mengeras mendengarnya, detak jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat hingga menciptakan denyut tidak nyaman di sekitar area dadanya, "Foto itu, sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke tangan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan juga, tidak akan lama lagi, Cho Kyuhyun akan segera hancur saat melihat foto itu, Choi Siwon."

"Kau bergerak sangat jauh, Stella-_ya_," Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dengan menimbulkan suara decitan cukup keras antara ujung kaki kursi dengan lantai beton, "Kau berusaha melukai semua orang. Padahal kau sudah tahu, jika setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padamu."

"Kau begitu percaya diri, Choi Siwon. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa setenang ini, sedangkan istrimu itu sedang berada dalam ambang kehancurannya?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan hancur," Siwon berkata dengan seringai lebar, "Aku sudah mengatur penjaga agar menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baikl. Tidak mungkin foto itu bisa terkirim dengan mudahnya jika ada banyak penjaga di sekitar rumahku dan Kyuhyun."

"Kau pikir begitu ya?" dengan jari-jari miliknya, Stella mangusap sisi belakang leher Siwon, "Kau tahu 'kan seberapa pintarnya aku, dan bagaimana aku saat aku menyiapkan semua rencana?" dengan suara berbisik, Stella mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Siwon, "Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat rapi, Choi Siwon. Dan aku menyarankan padamu untuk memeriksa beberapa penjaga di sana, mungkin saja mereka berkhianat padamu,"

Mata Siwon melebar saat mendengar kata-kata Stella yang terkesan tenang namun mematikan lawannya.

Srett.

Siwon berlari dari tempat itu, dan memastikan semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan rencana Stella.

Namun, gadis itu saat ini sedang tersenyum licik dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi bibirnya yang saat ini bergumam dengan suara datar yang terkesan dingin.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, kenapa Cho Kyuhyun pantas untuk mendapatkanmu?"

**- ) ( -**

Cho Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menangisi apa yang dilihatnya dengan kedua matanya.

Sebuah foto yang berukuran besar berada di cengkraman tangannya yang lemah. Sebuah foto yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya saat keadaan antara dirinya dan Siwon sedang tidak menentu.

"_Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk aku membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari. Membuatmu tersenyum dan membayar semua air mata yang telah kau keluarkan dari matamu, adalah keinginan terbesarku saat ini."_

"Kenapa janji itu terucap dari bibirmu, jika kau sendiri saat ini sedang berhubungan dengan seorang _yeojya_ yang benar-benar kau cintai?" punggung tangannya sibuk menyapu seluruh air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipinya tanpa henti, "Kenapa kau tega untuk menyakitiku di saat keadaan kita terombang-ambing tidak jelas seperti ini, Choi Siwon?"

Tok Tok Tok.

Dengan langkah berat dan matanya yang berwarna merah, Kyuhyun berjalan kea rah pintu, untuk membukakan siapa pun yang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Ckrek.

"Halo!" orang yang berada di depan pintu yang baru saja dibuka olehnya melambai dengan riang, "Apakah kau masih mengingatku?"

Kyuhyun diam, punggung tangannya masih mencoba menyapu jejak-jejak air mata yang tersebar di kedua belah pipinya. Padahal, jika saja perasaannya saat ini tidaklah terasa seperti ini, mungkin dirinya akan tertawa saat mendengar nada jenaka dan sok kenal yang dikeluarkan oleh orang yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau menangis, Kyuhyun?" dengan jari-jarinya yang hangat, orang itu menurunkan tangan milik Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang terus menerus mengalir dari kedua bola mata _namja_ itu dengan jari miliknya sendiri, "Apakah ada yang melukaimu?"

Bibir Kyuhyun terkatup rapat. Dirinya sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari orang asing yang berada di depannya tersebut.

"Hey! Apa kau tak mengingatku?"

Dengan bola matanya yang berwarna merah karena terlalu sering menangis, Kyuhyun menatap orang tersebut.

"Ya, aku mengingatmu," dengan suaranya yang parau, Kyuhyun berucap, "Kau _namja_ yang berkata jika kau tahu di mana keberadaan _Umma_ dan _Appa_-ku saat ini."

Kyuhyun dapat melihat sebuah senyum tersungging dengan manis di bibir _namja_ tersebut, "Aku kira kau sudah melupakanku. Ternyata, aku salah besar, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan dingin. Tangannya menepis jari-jari _namja_ tersebut dengan kasar, sama sekali tak berniat untuk menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan orang yang sudah kedua kalinya bertatap wajah dengannya tersebut, dan juga masih terasa asing baginya.

"Kali ini, aku ingin mengajakmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," Kyuhyun diam, mendengarkan semua yang terucap dari bibir namja itu dengan seksama, "Oh ya, namaku Shim Changmin. Dan aku, ditugaskan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Cho untuk membawamu pulang kerumah dan tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Cho."

"Aku ikut." Kyuhyun berujar dengan dingin, walau dadanya terasa berdenyut sakit, "Aku akan ikut denganmu, dan akan tinggal di rumah keluargaku, Changmin-_ssi_."

Changmin tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari rumah tersebut, "Kau tidak perlu membawa apa-apa. Hanya pergi denganku, dan hidup bahagia dengan keluargamu sendiri."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sedih beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya membuat wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Kakinya melangkah seirama dengan langkah Changmin.

"_Walaupun hanya beberapa saat bersamamu, aku tetap akan menyimpan semua memori yang kau torehkan, Siwon-hyung."_

**- ) ( -**

"Kyuhyun?"

Napas Siwon tercekat saat dirinya menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang bersama dengan seorang _namja_ yang dia tahu adalah _namja_ yang dulu pernah datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan jika dirinya tahu di mana keluarga Cho sekarang berada.

"Kau tunggu di sini," _namja _itu berbisik, lalu melepasknya tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya ditarik olehnya, "Aku akan menyiapkan mobil."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menunduk tanpa menatap wajah Siwon.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tangan Siwon mencoba menggapai tangannya, namun dia tahu jika itu hanya akan membuat dirinya goyah. Sehingga, dirinya menuruti perasaannya sendiri dan menjauhkan tubuhnya agar tidak dapat dijangkau oleh Siwon.

"Tolong jangan sentuh aku," ujarnya dengan dingin, "Aku tidak mau disentuh oleh tangan kotormu, Siwon-_ssi_."

Saat itu, awan memang sedang mendung. Sehingga dapat dipastikan sebentar lagi titik-titik air akan membasahi bumi dan juga mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya," titik-titik kecil air hujan mulai berjatuhan, namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuat janji jika kau sendiri tidak bisa menepatinya?"

Siwon mencoba mendekat, _namja_ itu mencoba merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, Kyuhyun terus saja menghindar.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang saat ini aku rasakan," titik-titik air yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya berjatuhan dengan sangat deras, hingga membuat keduanya menjadi basah, "Kau bahkan berani membuat janji padaku! Padahal—

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar karena kemarahan yang saat ini seakan menguasai dirinya,

"—Padahal janji yang kau buat tidak bisa kau tepati!"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku bisa jelaskan. A-Aku—"

"Cukup!" Kyuhyun menutup kedua bola matanya yang terasa memanas, dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya, "Jangan katakan semua omong kosong seperti itu lagi!"

"Kau pembohong yang tidak dapat dipercaya! Semua omonganmu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong yang tidak ada artinya!"

"Kyu…"

Siwon menatap sedih pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini seakan membutakan matanya, dan menulikan telinganya. Dia terlihat seakan tak ingin mendengar semua kata-kata yang dilontarkannya.

Apakah, dirinya sudah melewati ambang batas dari kesabaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Aku membencimu!" teriakan itu cukup untuk membuat hatinya tertohok, "Aku membencimu, dan seluruh omong kosong yang pernah kau ucapkan! Aku membencimu, Choi Siwon!"

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan yang terasa menyengat ditorehkan di pipinya oleh telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang, kau bebas bersama _yeojya_ yang kau cintai itu!" Kyuhyun berteriak, tanpa mempedulikan suaranya yang terasa serak, "Dan aku akan memberikan anak ini padamu, Choi Siwon!" tangannya menyentuh perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, "Kau hanya menginginkan anak ini 'kan, Choi Siwon?"

Dengan pahit, Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya yang tertahan di kerongkongan, "Ya, kau memang hanya menginginkan anak ini." dengan tawanya yang terdengar pilu, dan juga air mata yang mengalir dari kedua belah pipinya yang kini bercampur dengan air hujan, Kyuhyun berucap, "A-Aku akan memberikannya padamu, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon diam saja saat Kyuhyun memasuki mobil milik Changmin, dan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah hujan dengan air mata yang untuk pertama kalinya mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

Saat ini baru dia menyadari, jika hatinya hanyalah milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tetapi, semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diutarakan pada Kyuhyun 'kan?

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Pairing_: WonKyu, EunHae**

_**Rated: PG**_

**_Member_ Super Junior © Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri**

_**Warning: AU, OOC, MPreg, Typo(s), etc**_

"Kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, Choi Siwon!"

Duakh!

"Ugh!"

Darah merembes keluar dari bibirnya karena sebuah pukulan telak yang diberikan oleh _namja_ yang berada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh?" _namja_ yang berada di depannya itu mencengkram kerah kemejanya, "Kenapa kau berani berselingkuh dari Kyuhyun? Apakah dia berbuat salah padamu?"

Siwon sama sekali tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir _namja_ yang berada di depannya. Lidahnya terasa benar-benar kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Tak sanggup rasanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut saat orang terpenting dalam hidupnya baru saja pergi meninggalkan dirinya dalam sebuah kepastian dalam hatinya yang baru saja menyeruak keluar.

"Brengsek kau, Choi Siwon!"

Duagh!

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, eh?"

Duagh!

"Kau bodoh! Tak berperasaan! Seharusnya kau memikirkan perasaannya sebelum ingin menyakiti dirinya lebih jauh lagi!"

"Hentikan!"

Dengan kasar, Siwon menahan kepalan tangan yang beberapa inci lagi akan menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau yang tak mengerti apa-apa lebih baik diam."

_Namja_ itu menggeram karena marah, "Apa katamu? Diam? Bagaimana aku bisa diam jika kau sudah benar-benar menyakiti _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku?"

Siwon tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir _namja_ itu lagi. Dirinya lebih memilih merapikan kerahnya yang kusut karena cengkraman kuat yang diberikan oleh _namja_ yang masih berada di depannya tersebut, walau terkadang beberapa ringisan keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya karena rasa menyengat yang terasa dari pipi kanannya.

"Walau statusmu saat ini adalah seorang Tuan Muda, dan aku hanyalah seorang penjaga yang menjaga Kyuhyun dari kecil. Kau sama sekali tak berhak untuk melukai perasaannya sampai sedalam itu!"

"Diam, Lee Donghae!"

Namun Donghae yang sama sekali tak dapat mengerti apa maksud dari Siwon menyuruhnya diam terus saja berteriak marah.

"Kau benar-bener brengsek, Choi—"

"Tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu?"

Sebulir air mata yang jatuh membuat Donghae mengatup kedua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat. Saat ini otaknya sama sekali belum bisa memproses apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh kedua bola matanya.

Seorang Tuan Muda Choi Siwon menitikkan air matanya, itu adalah sebuah adegan yang sangat luar biasa.

Tuan Muda Choi Siwon yang egois, tak mau tahu bagaimana perasaan orang lain, dan ingin menang sendiri, tak semudah ini menitikkan air matanya yang berharga. Butuh sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan—seperti saat Nyonya Choi meninggal— untuk membuatnya menitikkan air matanya.

Tetapi sekarang? Seorang Lee Donghae yang hanyalah seorang penjaga Cho Kyuhyun dari kecil bisa melihat Tuan Mudanya itu menitikkan air matanya—walau hanya sebulir air mata— hanya karena ucapan-ucapan tajamnya.

"T-Tuan Muda…"

"Diam!" seruan keras itu membuat kedua belah bibir Donghae tertutup rapat, "Jangan sampai membuatku marah dan m-memecatmu!"

Habis sudah pertahanan seorang Choi Siwon.

Dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya, Donghae dapat mendengar isakan penuh kesedihan keluar dari bibir seorang Tuan Muda Choi Siwon yang arogan.

**- ) ( -**

"Periksa semua penjaga yang aku perintahkan untuk menjaga rumah Siwon dan Istrinya," Tuan Choi menggeram karena amarahnya yang meledak-ledak, "Ada salah satu penjaga yang berkhianat, dan membius penjaga lainnya hingga mereka tak sadarkan diri saat Shim Changmin datang untuk membawa Cho Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah keluarga Cho!"

Salah satu penjaga yang berada di sana maju ke depan tanpa satu pun ketakutan di wajahnya dengan membawa sebuah berkas kusam yang sudah terlihat hancur tak berbentuk karena diremas-remas. Dengan wajah mantap dan suara lantang, penjaga itu menjawab, "Hanya satu penjaga yang sadarkan diri saat penjaga lainnya sudah tak sadarkan diri,"

Dengan suara beratnya yang berbahaya, Tuan Choi bertanya kepada penjaga tersebut, "Siapa?"

"Dia, Lee Hyukjae."

**- ) ( -**

"Leeteuk, ini aku Seohyun. Bisakah kita bertemu? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Jika kau bisa, maka temui aku di tempat biasa, jam 7 malam."

Piip

Leeteuk mematikan pesan suara yang dikirimkan oleh Seohyun.

"Masalah penting katanya?" Leeteuk meremas salah satu telapak tangannya dengan sangat kuat, "Satu kali kebohongan lagi, maka aku akan memukul wajahmu, Seo Joo Hyun!"

Dengan wajah merah padam, Leeteuk berjalan menyusuri tempat yang dimaksud oleh Seohyun, sambil menduga-duga apa sekiranya yang ingin dikatakan oleh _yeojya_ itu hingga terlihat sangat penting.

"Leeteuk-_ssi_!"

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis, mengontrol emosinya (yang sebenarnya sangat ingin melompat keluar saat matanya menemukan sosok Seohyun), sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri _yeojya_ itu dengan langkah yang agak menghentak.

"Kita langsung ke pokok permasalahan," tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu, Leeteuk langsung duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Seohyun, "Hal penting macam apa yang membuatmu memanggilku ke sini?"

"Kyuhyun di bawa oleh Shim Changmin," ujar Seohyun dengan nada datar, "Dan kau tahu? Lee Hyukjae sangat berperan besar dalam hal ini."

Leeteuk sebenarnya tak terlalu terkejut saat mendengar kalau Kyuhyun di bawa oleh Changmin. Namun, saat mendengar jika Hyukjae berperan besar terhadap kejadian itu, Leeteuk tak kuasa untuk tak terkejut pada saat itu.

"Lee Hyukjae?" Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Itu tak mungkin, Seohyun-_ssi_. Aku cukup mengenal Hyukjae, dan dia tidak mungkin mampu melakukan hal-hal yang memiliki nyali besar seperti itu."

Seohyun mengulurkan sebuah file besar yang didalamnya agak mengembang, "Jika kau ragu, kau boleh melihat rekaman video yang ada di dalam sini," Seohyun menepuk file besar itu dengan pelan, "Lee Hyukjae dengan hebatnya membuat keamanan yang ada di rumah Siwon dan Kyuhyun longgar. Dia selalu berperan besar dalam membuat orang-orang suruhan keluarga Cho keluar masuk dengan mudah tanpa sekalipun mendapatkan masalah dengan cara membuat orang-orang suruhan Tuan Choi kehilangan konsentrasi ataupun mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan sifatnya yang bersahabat."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"100% ya. Lee Hyukjae berhasil dengan sangat mudahnya menaruh file berisikan foto ciuman Siwon dan Stella ke dalam rumah mereka," suara Seohyun terdengar dipenuhi dengan emosi, "Dia bahkan lebih memilih mengikuti Siwon dan Stella daripada mengikuti Kyuhyun, yang notabene adalah tugasnya sendiri! Bagaimana bisa pengkhianat seperti dia mendapatkan kepercayaan yang besar dari orang semacam Tuan Choi dan Choi Siwon? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya hal ini!"

Leeteuk merenungkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Seohyun, sebelum akhirnya menatap _yeojya_ itu dan bertanya dengan mudahnya, "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kau bodoh?" Leeteuk meringis saat mendengar intonasi Seohyun yang tak seperti biasanya, juga hinaan yang _refleks_ keluar dari yeojya yang terkenal anggun dan pintar itu, "Kita jalankan rencanaku!" Seohyun mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang terlihat berat, "Aku akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Cho, menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Choi Kyuhyun, lalu—"

"Tunggu!" Seohyun mengernyit tidak suka saat Leeteuk memotong kata-katanya, "Choi Kyuhyun?"

"Dia masih sah menjadi istri Siwon 'kan?" Seohyun mengernyit sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan penyusunan rencana miliknya, tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Leeteuk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya ataupun berbicaram, "Baiklah. Begini rencanaku." Seohyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Leeteuk agar tak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka, "Aku pergi ke rumah keluarga Cho, menyelinap ke dalam kamar Choi Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan isi rekaman yang kumiliki, dan—"

**- ) ( -**

"Kenapa kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku, Lee Hyukjae?" Siwon meremas kerah kemeja milik Hyukjae dengan sangat kuat, "Kenapa kau lebih memilih membantu keluarga Cho, dan berkhianat kepada keluarga Choi yang jelas-jelas telah menghidupi kehidupanmu selama 13 tahun?"

"(Uhukk) M-Meman-nyhaa k-ken-(uhukk)hapa?" dengan terbatuk-batuk dan juga tawa gila yang keluar dari bibirnya Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan dari Tuan Mudanya, "K-Kau (uhukk) t-ta-k m-men-(engh)chinta-i-nh-nha 'ha-n?"

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!"

Buaghh! Buaghh! Buaghh!

Darah mengalir dengan deras dari pelipis Hyukjae yang mendapatkan beberapa pukulan dari kepalan tangan Tuan Mudanya.

Tawa penuh kegilaan keluar dari bibir Hyukjae yang berwarna merah darah, "K-Kau (uhuk) t-tid-hak m-menya-(hehh)-dhar-i-nyhaa ya T-Tuan Mu-dhaa?" dengan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Hyukjae berjalan ke arah tembok, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana, "A-Akhuu b-ben-chii j-jik-ha s-seseor-anghh m-meng-ambil ap-ha y-yang m-men-jhad-hhi m-milikhuu (uhhukk… uhukk… uhuukkk…)."

Walau bicara Hyukjae sudah tidak terlalu jelas, Siwon masih mencoba menangkap apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Hyukjae, "K-Kyuh-hyunnmu i-thu t-tela-aahh (erghh) m-mer-hebut D-Dong-hae dha-rhi-khu…"

"Kau tahu apa hukuman dari perbuatanmu ini, Lee Hyukjae?" dengan dingin, Siwon berjalan menghampiri tubuh Hyukjae yang sudah bersandar dengan lemah di dinding, "Kau akan menerima hukumanmu di aula penghakiman keluarga Choi. Di sana, hukuman paling mengerikan akan diberikan padamu, orang rendah!"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang terisolasi itu dengan langkah tenang tanpa suara. Namun sebelum dirinya mampu melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dirinya berpaling dan menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan sadis yang tak berperasaan, "Oh ya, dan satu lagi. Aku akan memberikan rekaman suara ini pada Donghaemu yang tersayang itu!" Siwon dapat melihat mata Hyukjae membulat lebar saat melihat benda kecil yang berada di tangan Siwon, "Ini pembalasanku, karena telah membuat Kyuhyun pergi. Selamat tinggal Lee Hyukjae. Dan satu pesanku, membusuklah di sini, dan juga di neraka!"

**- ) ( -**

"Kau perlu makan, Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak mau," Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah sambil mendorong sendok yang diulurkan oleh Changmin, "Yang biasa menyuapiku itu Leeteuk-_hyung_!"

Untuk keempat kalinya, Kyuhyun menolak niat baik Changmin yang ingin menyuapinya.

"Tapi sudah dua hari ini kau belum makan!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Kyuhyun menutup kedua mata dan juga telinganya, "Aku mau Leeteuk-_hyung_ yang menyuapiku!"

Changmin menghela napas, lalu menaruh sendok yang berada di tangannya ke atas piring. Dirinya sama sekali tak habis pikir. Sudah dua hari Cho Kyuhyun tidak makan apa-apa, sibuk mengurung diri di kamarnya, dan menolak untuk makan di meja makan bersama dengan keluarganya sendiri (yang jelas-jelas sudah lama tak ditemuinya). Ini bukan sesuatu yang wajar 'kan?

"Tidakkah kau ingin menemui Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak. Lagipula untuk apa aku menemui mereka berdua?"

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Namun, belum sempat telapak tangannya menyentuh rambut _namja_ tersebut, tangannya sudah ditepis dengan sangat kasar.

"Maaf," Changmin memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya sambil menurunkan tangannya, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tak terpengaruh dengan wajah sedih Changmin, Kyuhyun segera bertanya dengan suara bergetar, "A-Aku rasa aku perlu sendiri sekarang."

"Baiklah. Tapi tolong kau habiskan makanan ini ya, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Changmin meninggalkan piring yang sebelumnya terus berada di tangannya ke atas meja, lalu tersenyum sekilas pada Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menutup kedua matanya yang terasa panas.

Krieett.

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan suara berdecit yang tercipta dari suara engsel pintu.

Pada saat itu juga, tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Satu telapak tangannya menutup kedua matanya yang terasa panas dan mulai menjatuhkan titik-titik air mata yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia keluarkan dari kedua matanya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kyuhyun mencengkram rambutnya dengan frustasi sambil mengingat usapan-usapan yang pernah ditinggalkan oleh Siwon di sana.

Sekarang, di kamar itu hanya tertinggal seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menangis tanpa suara, sambil mencengkram rambutnya dengan sangat kuat, tak mempedulikan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tercabut karena cengkramannya yang sangat kuat.

"_Kenapa kenangan yang kau torehkan terlalu membekas di dalam otakku, Choi Siwon?"_

**- ) ( -**

"Karena Lee Hyukjae sudah berani mengkhianati keluarga Choi, maka dia akan dijatuhi hukuman mati."

Siwon diam mendengarkan, sama sekali tak berniat untuk membantu Hyukjae yang kini sedang diseret dengan tangan yang diikat ke tengah aula ruangan, sekalipun matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata lemas milik Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae akan ditembak beberapa kali dengan senapan yang sudah disiapkan, dengan disaksikan oleh Lee Donghae yang sudah berada di pinggir lapangan dengan dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tuan Muda Choi Siwon."

Hyukjae tersenyum pahit sambil berpikir dengan dada yang berdenyut-denyut sakit saat melihat Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, _"Choi Siwon. Tega sekali kau membuat Donghae menyaksikan semua ini dari jarak dekat."_

"Hyukk_ie_…" mata Donghae membulat lebar saat kornea matanya menangkap sosok Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri di tengan aula dengan kedua tangan terikat dan wajah yang terlihat pasrah, "A-Apa ini maksud Tuan Muda sebenarnya?"

"Tuan Muda ingin kau tahu seberapa menjijikkannya kekasihmu itu," salah satu pengawal berbisik kepada Donghae tanpa sekalipun menatap wajah _namja_ itu, "Dialah, orang yang sudah membuat penjagaan di rumah Tuan Muda dan istrinya menjadi longgar hingga membuat orang suruhan dari keluarga Cho dapat keluar masuk dengan mudah. Cih! Padahal seharusnya dirinya itu sadar jika dia sudah diajarkan loyal kepada majikan sendiri! Dasar penjaga kelas rendah!"

Donghae diam saat melihat sang penembak berjalan ke tengah aula, tepatnya area untuk menembakkan pelurunya, dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang di tangannya.

"Hyukk_ie_…"

"Pakai ini," salah satu dari pengawal yang menjaganya menyerahkan sebuah tutup telinga, "Ku rasa kau perlu memakai ini agar telingamu tak bermasalah setelah peluru ditembakkan ke tubuh Lee Hyukjae itu."

Penembak tersebut mulai mengangkat senapannya hingga sejajar dengan bahu, lalu mencari bidikkan yang tepat, sebelum akhirnya menari pelatu—

"Tunggu! Tolong, jangan lakukan ini!"

Seorang _namja_ yang dikenal dengan baik oleh Donghae berjalan ke tengah aula, berdiri di depan Hyukjae, seolah-olah ingin melindungi _namja_ yang beberapa saat lalu hampir mendekati ajalnya tersebut.

"Tuan Muda Siwon," orang itu memulai, "Bisakah anda ikut dengan saya pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Semua orang yang berada di aula mulai berbisik-bisik, sambil menatap _namja_ tersebut dengan pandangan tak suka, seolah-olah _namja_ itu sudah mengganggu waktu mereka yang berharga.

"Saya akan membawa anda pada Kyuhyun, Tuan Muda Siwon!"

"Leeteuk-_hyung_!"

"Saya bersungguh-sungguh, dan saya sama sekali tak berbohong! Tetapi, bisakah anda menghapuskan hukuman yang anda berikan kepada Lee Hyukjae?"

"L-Lee-teuk-_hyung_?"

"Saya mohon!" tanpa mempedulikan rasa malunya, Leeteuk berlutut di sana, memohon dengan suara yang bergetar, "Saya mohon, tolong jangan sakiti Lee Hyukjae!"

Seluruh orang yang berada di aula terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata saat Siwon turun dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Leeteuk yang berlutut.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Lee Hyukjae. Tetapi, sesuai dengan apa yang telah kau janjikan padaku sebelumnya, Leeteuk-_ssi_."

**- ) ( -**

"Ugh!" Seohyun menggeram frustasi saat tangannya gagal untuk menjangkau jendela Kyuhyun yang terbuka dengan sangat lebar, "Ayolah, Seo. Sedikit lagi, maka kau akan bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun!" sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Seohyun terus mencoba menjangkau jendela Kyuhyun.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Suara itu membuat Seohyun mendongak dengan kaget.

Di sana, di atas sana, Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Seohyun.

"Tidak perlu," dahi Seohyun berkedut, namun tangannya malah mengambil sebuah berkas yang di dalamnya agak menggembung dari dalam tasnya, sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan berkas tersebut kepada tangan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya terulur untuk menolongnya naik ke atas, "Hanya melihat semua yang ada di dalam sini. Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku akan menunggumu di luar sini. Jika kau ingin ikut denganku menemui Siwon, maka keluarlah dari rumah ini secara diam-diam dan temui aku di sini!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, lalu akhirnya mengangkat tangannya ke atas, "Tunggu aku di sini, nanti akan aku kabari, Seohyun-_ssi_."

Seohyun mengangguk, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan memutar rekaman _video_ yang ada di dalam berkas tersebut dengan cepat.

**- ) ( -**

Dengan telapak tangan menyangga dagunya, mata Kyuhyun berkedip-kedip sambil menatap matahari yang semakin lama semakin menenggelamkan sosoknya di ufuk barat.

Suasana ini romantis, dan jujur saja mampu membuatnya merasa rileks.

"Ugh!"

Suasana romantis dan perasaan rileks yang dirasakannya langsung buyar saat sebuah suara geraman kesal (yang sepertinya dikeluarkan oleh seorang gadis). Dia menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap pintu kamarnya yang masih menutup.

"Ayolah, Seo. Sedikit lagi, maka kau akan bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya. Dan jelas, Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah saat merasakan jika suara itu berasal dari bawah jendela miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat retina matanya menangkap paras wajah _yeojya_ itu. Tentu saja, dirinya masih mengingat dengan jelas _yeojya_ ini. _Yeojya_ ini adalah orang yang berani mengambil es krim _vanilla_-nya dulu, dan juga mengaku sebagai teman Siwon.

Tunggu! Teman Siwon?

"Perlu bantuan?" ucapnya sambil memasang wajah iba, seraya mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membantu _yeojya_ itu naik ke atas.

_Yeojya_ itu mendongak ke atas, menatapnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tidak perlu," dengan dahi berkedut.

Namun, walau dahi _yeojya_ itu berkedut, tangan kirinya (_yeojya_ itu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk berpegangan pada sebuah batang pohon, sedangkan kakinya menginjak batang pohon yang lebih besar dan berada di bawah) terlihat sedang merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah berkas yang didalamnya agak menggembung, dan mengulurkannya pada tangannya yang masih terulur untuk membantu _yeojya_ itu naik ke atas.

"Hanya melihat semua yang ada di dalam sini. Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku akan menunggumu di luar sini. Jika kau ingin ikut denganku menemui Siwon, maka keluarlah dari rumah ini secara diam-diam dan temui aku di sini!"

"_Ikut dengan yeojya ini untuk menemui Siwon?" _

Ada rasa senang yang tak dapat dideskripsikannya dengan kata-kata membuncah dari dalam hatinya. Namun, juga ada sebersit rasa ragu di dalam otaknya.

Tetapi, saat matanya menatap wajah _yeojya _itu, dirinya merasa sungkan untuk bertanya, dan akhirnya mengangguk dengan rasa ragu yang masih terbersit di dalam otaknya dan menarik tangannya ke atas, bersama dengan berkas yang sebelumnya diserahkan _yeojya_ itu kepadanya.

"Tunggu aku di sini, nanti akan aku kabari, Seohyun-_ssi_."

Dapat dilihatnya jika mengangguk untuk merespon ucapannya, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar dirinya segera masuk ke dalam dan memutar rekaman _video_ yang ada di dalam berkas tersebut dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke dalam kamar, menundukkan dirinya di atas kasur dan mulai membuka berkas yang diberikan oleh Seohyun.

Di dalam berkas itu hanya ada sebuah kamera video.

Kyuhyun membuka kamera video tersebut, dan mulai melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Hanya satu video, folder lainnya kosong.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Hanya satu? Memangnya video apa sebenarnya yang ingin Seohyun perlihatkan kepadanya?

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan memencet sebuah tombol di kamera video tersebut, memutar satu-satunya video yang berada di dalam alat tersebut.

**- ) ( -**

"_Oppa_…"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Stella."

Kyuhyun dapat menangkap nada dingin dari suara Siwon saat berbicara dengan gadis bernama Stella (yang sama persis dengan gadis yang berciuman dengan Siwon di dalam foto yang pernah dilihatnya dulu).

"A-Apa yang terjadi padamu, _Oppa_?"

"Kita akhiri semua komunikasi antara kita berdua," Kyuhyun dapat melihat jika Siwon saat itu sedang menghela napasnya, "Jika kita terus berkomunikasi, semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk. Kau, dan juga aku, hanya akan memperparah keadaan Kyuhyun."

Ada sebuah perasaan senang menyelusup ke dalam hatinya saat Siwon mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seakan-akan, _namja_ itu sedang merasa khawatir padanya, dan tidak ingin membuatnya merasa sakit ataupun terluka.

"Sejak kapan _Oppa_ peduli kepada Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun mendecih saat mendengar nada suara yang meninggi namun juga dijaga agar tetap lembut tersebut, "Kyuhyun itu, hanyalah _namja_ aneh yang dipaksakan oleh Ayah _Oppa_ untuk menikah dengan _Oppa_! Untuk apa _Oppa_ peduli, sedangkan pernikahan kalian berdua sama sekali tidak didasarkan oleh cinta?"

Meringis. Kyuhyun meringis saat _yeojya_ itu mengatakan jika dirinya adalah seorang _namja_ aneh dan juga mengatakan jika pernikahannya dengan Siwon tidak didasarkan oleh cinta, walau yang dibeberkan oleh _yeojya_ itu benar.

"Tolong jaga ucapanmu, Stella-_ssi_. Kyuhyun, bukan _namja_ aneh seperti yang kau katakan!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ternyata Siwon membelaku di depan _yeojya_ ini."

"Kenapa _Oppa_ memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu? Apakah _namja_ itu berhasil mencuci otak _Oppa_ dan membuat _Oppa_ mencintainya?"

"Diam."

"Kita akhiri semua komunikasi kita sekarang," Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, "Jangan pernah hadir lagi dalam hidupku. Karena Kyuhyun, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku sekarang."

Siwon berbalik, dan berjalan dengan langkah panjang keluar dari tempat yang sepertinya _restaurant_ tersebut.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka saat _yeojya_ itu berjalan di belakang Siwon.

"_Oppa_…"

Tangan Kyuhyun terasa kesemutan saat _yeojya_ yang berada di dalam video itu memeluk Siwon dari belakang.

"Stella—"

Stella berpindah hingga wajahnya dan Siwon saling berhadapan, berjinjit, dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau—"

Bibir Stella kini menempel di bibir Siwon, membua mata Siwon melebar. Kelihatan jelas jika _namja_ itu tidak menyangka dengan hal nekat yang dilakukan oleh _yeojya_ yang menciumnya itu.

Jpreett!

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apakah _Oppa_ bisa menjauhiku, jika foto ini berada di tanganku?" Stella tersenyum manis dengan sebuah _handphone_ berada di tangan kanannya, "Dengan ini, aku bisa membuat Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai semua perkataan _Oppa_."

**- ) ( -**

"Jadi ini semua hanya salah paham?" Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya tidak percaya seraya menaruh kamera video tersebut ke atas tempat tidurnya, "Jadi ciuman itu dilakukan secara sepihak?"

Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Semengerikan apa sebenarnya _yeojya_ bernama Stella itu hingga tega berbuat hal rendah seperti mencium suami orang lain secara sepihak, memfotonya, dan mengirimkan foto tersebut kepada istrinya hingga membuat sang istri salah paham? Pasti. Pasti _yeojya_ bernama Stella itu sangat mengerikan sehingga mampu berbuat hal serendah itu.

Berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke gantungan baju untuk mengambil jaketnya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya sambil bergumam, "Aku ikut denganmu, Seohyun-_ssi_."

**- ) ( -**

Leeteuk meremas kemudi sambil menatap wajah Tuan Mudanya dengan gugup sekaligus juga takut.

Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya satu mobil dengan Tuan Mudanya ini (karena posisi Leeteuk adalah pelayan, bukan penjaga seperti Donghae).

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kau membawaku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia pergi ke rumah keluarganya?"

Leeteuk terkesiap. Dia berdehem saat merasakan tenggorokannya gatal, lalu menjawab, "Saya sudah mengaturnya, Tuan Muda. Anda tenang saja."

"Ku harap ini bukan tipuan, Leeteuk-_ssi_," mendengar ucapan Siwon membuat tangannya terasa gemetar, "Ku harap kau tidak mengkhianati kepercayaanku seperti yang dilakukan oleh Lee Hyukjae."

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan Muda," Leeteuk tersenyum kaku dengan mata yang memandang lurus ke depan, "Tetapi, apakah anda tidak berpikir untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Kau sedang mencoba untuk mengelabuiku? Apakah ini sebuah tipuan?"

Tangannya terasa berkeringat karena gugup, sedangkan hatinya saat ini sibuk untuk merutuk-rutuk kepada sosok Seohyun yang telah merencanakan ide gila ini, "Saya sudah berjanji kepada anda Tuan Muda, dan saya tidak mungkin berani untuk menipu anda."

"Baiklah," tepukan yang diberikan oleh Siwon di pundaknya sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa gugupnya, "Dan aku rasa, sepertinya aku memang ingin menyiapkan beberapa hal sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun."

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Lalu apa yang pertama kali ingin Tuan Muda siapkan?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke toko es krim, Leeteuk-_ssi_."

**- ) ( -**

Dengan jaket yang tersampir di bahunya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat untuk menuruni tangga.

"Mau pergi ke mana?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang terdengar datar bertanya padanya, "Mana Changmin? Bukankah _Appa_ menuruhnya untuk terus bersama denganmu?"

"Aku ada urusan penting, Jino-_ssi_."

"Oh ya? Urusan penting apa?" tanya Jino dengan nada mengejek, "Bukankah kau tidak punya teman selain Changmin, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun diam saja, walaupun saat ini kedua telapak tangannya sudah mengepal karena perkataan pedas yang dilontarkan oleh Jino padanya.

"Aku pergi," Kyuhyun bergumam pelan (namun masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Jino), dan melangkah dengan cepat menuruni tangga tanpa sekalipun menghiraukan teriakan Jino di belakangnya, yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Berhenti! Jika _Appa_ sampai tahu, _Appa_ akan marah besar padamu! Kyuhyun-_ssi_!"

Kini Kyuhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, tak ingin Changmin ataupun Jino dapat mengikutinya dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Seohyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_!" teriak Jino parau saat Kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu depan rumah keluarga Cho, "Ku mohon, jangan pergi lagi…"

Terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho.

Jino jatuh terduduk. Bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh keluar.

"Ku mohon… Jangan pergi lagi, Kyuhyun-_hyung_…"

**- ) ( -**

"Kakiku kesemutan."

Kyuhyun mematung ditempat saat melihat Seohyun duduk di atas tanah sambil mengurut-urut kakinya sendiri yang terasa kesemutan.

Memangnya berapa lama _yeojya_ itu menunggunya di atas pohon sampai-sampai kakinya kesemutan?

"Seohyun-_ssi_…"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun berdehem, lalu menggosok belakang lehernya dengan gugup, "Bukankah rencanamu ke sini untuk membawaku pada Siwon-_hyung_?" tanyanya pelan.

Seohyun masih sibuk mengurut kakinya yang kesemutan, tak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu.

"Seo—"

"Tadi… Kau bilang apa?"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menggosok belakang lehernya dengan gugup, sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan pelan walau kali ini agak terbata-bata, "B-Bukankah rencanamu ke sini untuk membawaku pada S-Siwon-_hyung_?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Tanya Seohyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bilang begitu kok…"

Pelupuk mata Kyuhyun mulai berair, "J-Jadi kau b-ber-b-bohong ya?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, "L-Lalu kau ke s-sini untuk a-apa? M-Memb-buatku m-merasa b-bers-salah?"

Seohyun tahu jika seseorang yang sedang hamil itu luar biasa _sensitive_. Tetapi, orang lain juga pasti dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakannya hanya sekedar candaan saja 'kan? Apalagi, nada suaranya pun juga tidak terdengar serius. Yah... Walau candaannya memang tidak lucu, kalau boleh jujur.

"Aku cuma bercanda."

Bingo!

"Ugh! Kau menyebalkan!"

Duakk!

Seohyun meringis dengan tangan yang memegangi kaki kirinya yang baru saja ditendang oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan penuh dendam.

Satu pelajaran yang didapatkan oleh Seohyun. Jangan pernah bercanda dengan seseorang yang sedang hamil, karena itu, membahayakan diri sendiri.

**- ) ( -**

"Kau bodoh," Donghae berujar dingin sambil mengusap luka-luka yang berada di wajah Hyukjae dengan sapu tangan basah, "Kau melukai perasaan _dongsaeng_-ku hanya karena aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Dengan penuh emosi, Donghae menekan luka yang berada di ujung bibir Hyukjae dengan keras dan juga kasar, "Kau lihat? Sekarang rasanya aku ingin membakar tubuhmu hidup-hidup, dan memberikan dagingmu pada binatang peliharaan Tuan Besar!"

Hyukjae meringis, "Bagaimana seseorang bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat dia cemburu? Aku bahkan saat itu merasakan emosiku meledak-ledak saat menatap wajah Kyu— Aw! Pelan-pelan!"

"Tidak bisa!" Donghae semakin menekan luka-luka yang berada di wajah Hyukjae dengan keras, tanpa mempedulikan ringisan dan juga teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir _namja_ itu, "Ini balasan karena telah melukai perasaan Kyun_ie_!"

"YA! Jangan bicarakan dia! Mendengar namanya membuatku mau muntah!"

Donghae mendelik, lalu mendendang tulang kering Hyukjae dengan kasar, "Masih untung Leeteuk-_hyung_ mau menyelamatkanmu, dan aku masih mau membersihkan luka-lukamu!"

"Tapi kau membersihkan luka-lukaku karena terpaksa 'kan?"

Mendesis, Donghae melangkah keluar kamar, "Bersihkan saja luka-lukamu sendiri!"

Saat tak ada lagi sosok Lee Donghae di sana, Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap lantai kamar dengan tatapan kosong sambil menggumamkan dua kata, terus berulang-ulang.

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

Satu nama terucap sesudahnya, dengan suara lirih dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Maafkan aku, Lee Donghae…"

**- ) ( -**

"Aku hanya mengantar sampai di sini," Seohyun menginjak rem, lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar, "Jangan pernah lagi membuatku repot dengan hubungan kalian yang abstak, mengerti?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengangguk, tubuhnya sudah terdorong hingga keluar dari mobil Seohyun.

Seohyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil, melambaikan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "Jangan pernah membuat masalah lagi, atau aku akan gila menghadapi masalah kalian berdua!"

"Terima kasih, Seohyun-_ssi_!" teriak Kyuhyun saat mobil itu sudah melaju meninggalkan sosoknya sendirian di sana, "Terima kasih, karena kau mau membuka kedua mataku, dan meluruskan kesalah pahaman antara aku dan Siwon-_hyung_!"

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir ke kedua pipinya, lalu berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai di mana Seohyun meninggalkannya.

"Aku tahu jika aku bodoh," Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di hamparan pasir putih pinggir pantai sambil menggumam pelan, "Aku mencintai Choi Siwon, padahal Donghae-_hyung_ dan Leeteuk-_hyung_ sudah melarangku untuk mencintainya." hamparan bintang di angkasa berkerlap-kerlip dengan indahnya, "Permainan ini, kapan akan berakhir?"

"Ini bukan sebuah permainan," seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, membuat matanya membulat lebar, "Tidak ada salahnya kau mencintaiku."

"S-Siwon-_hyung_?"

"_Saranghae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Kata cinta yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Choi Siwon membuat pelupuk matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata.

"Kenapa baru kali ini _Hyung_ mengatakan padaku kalau _Hyung_ mencintaiku?"

"Saat kau pergi, aku baru menyadarinya," bahunya terasa hangat, "Kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku."

"H-_Hyung_…"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku," Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, "Aku salah paham padamu. Aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena sebuah foto yang sebenarnya masih belum bisa membuktikan apapun. Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyuhyun berdiri, saat Siwon menarik tangannya, "Saat ini, aku juga harus mengatakan semuanya 'kan?"

"H-Hyung…"

Bibirnya dibekap oleh bibir Siwon hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, "Aku mencintaimu. Sejak lama. Saat umurku baru menginjak 8 tahun, aku sudah mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat ibu jari milik Siwon mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, "Appa mengatakan semuanya padaku. Dan aku sekarang mengerti, kenapa getaran yang ada di hatiku tidak terasa asing saat aku menatap wajahmu," usapan lembut yang berada di pipinya beralih ke bibirnya, "Itu karena, kau adalah orang yang sudah lama aku cintai, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Sekali lagi, Siwon mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Sekarang tanpa paksaan dari Appa dan juga tekanan untuk mendapatkan keturunan dari keluarga Cho," Siwon mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil padanya, sambil berlutut di atas hamparan pasir putih pinggir pantai, "_Will you marry me_?"

Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan semuanya. Air matanya mangalir ke kedua pipinya. Ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan pertama yang dia jatuhkan dari kedua bola matanya.

"_Y-Yes, I will_."

Dengan disaksikan oleh hamparan bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di atas langit, Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan air mata yang menuruni kedua pipinya.

Semoga. Semoga kehidupan mereka terus bahagia, tanpa ada masalah yang menghampiri. Semoga semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh mereka berdua. Dan semoga semuanya dapat menerima apa yang mereka pilih dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang benar-benar tulus dari hati mereka.

**END**

Akhirnya, FF ini tamat!

Terima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah membaca dan me-_review_ FF ini…

Um… Ada yang mau _epilog_-nya?


End file.
